The Right One for Me
by paulivette98
Summary: AU Klaus is a single father and after his 'wife' mysterious death he gives up his social life to give his son all of his attention and make up to for his mother's loss. Caroline is an elementary school teacher and after their little encounter things start taking a different path. Would they be what each other is looking for? and would she help him overcome his biggest nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**4 YEARS AGO**

_"Nik there is an insane party going on tonight in one of the fraternity's house and you HAVE to come with me" she practically begged_

_"Lexi you know im leaving tomorrow morning to England for summer, i cant go. Besides once you have spotted that Alaric guy you'll abandon me as always"_

_She grabs his arm "please, please, please" she begs with puppy eyes. Klaus rolls his eyes "Fine but only until midnight okay?"_

_She nodded reassuring "until midnight" She smiles widely and kisses your cheek "You are the best!"_

**PRESENT**

Klaus was sleeping peacefully in his bed. No noises or interruptions...or so he thought until he felt a weight jumping up and down on the other side of the bed "Go to bed Andrew" he says with a raspy voice and without bothering to open his eyes.

"Dad we are going to be late!" He shook Klaus "its almost 8!"

He quickly sat up looking at the clock and ran to the bathroom "why didn't you woke me up before!" he starts brushing my teeth as fast as he can and maneuvers to put some pants on.

Now he was fully dressed, bath and ready to go when he sees Andrew on the kitchen counter playing with his cereal "Andrew we don't have time to play, bring your cereal and finish it in the car" he says

He looked at his dad "I missed breakfast...the way mom used to do it"

Klaus sighs and walks to him "I know, I miss her too but you know what happened and sadly there is nothing we can do about it" he kisses his forehead "C'mon buddy, lets go to school" he picks him up and carries him with one arm as he takes his backpack with the other.

He drove to school and drop him off. He drove as fast as he could to try not to be late (well atleast not THAT late) and keep Elijah from yelling at him. He finally arriaves to work almost an hour late. Klaus worked in the Mikaelson-Salvatore Architecture. It was a family business that his siblings and him inherit from my father (actually his stepfather) and then included his friend Damon and his brother.

He walked straight to his office passing past his secretary trying not to drag too much attention to himself. He gets to his office and sits on the chair as he takes his jacket off just as Rebekah storms into his office "Where the hell have you been?! you are late, again!"

He rolls his eyes and explains "Im sorry, I overslept this morning and had to drop Andrew at school" Rebekah stomp her foot on the floor like a little girl "Nik I know that you have a son and you are alone but you should consider the idea of getting a nanny or something"

He looks at his sister "I know but I don't know what he might think about this" Rebekah glare at him "Nik, you are his father. You make the decisions and he has to live with them." "Besides, you are a man and you have needs and need some adult time" A voice from behind Rebekah says and surprisingly it was Kol - great just what I needed, he thought.

"Kol, right now and for the rest of my life Andrew is my priority and I can't just hire someone to replace me so I can go and get drunk with you"

"Enough of the chit chat and go back to work everyone!" Elijah says pissed

• • • • •

Caroline taps her pencil nerviously on her desk as she looked at the clock. It was 2:53 and she was already about to pull her curls off her head from all her work from college. She has been studying elementary education for a few years and was about to graduate in just a few days. The bell rang and she ran out of there and checked her phone for any calls and indeed there was one from an unknown number . She calls back and a male voice answers.

_"Miss Forbes? This is principal Sommers from River East School and I'm calling to inform you the you got the job as a first grade teacher"_

'What?! Seriously?!" she shrieks "Thank you, thank you, thank you! When do I start?"

_"Tomorrow morning if that's possible"_

"Yes, tomorrow is perfect. Thank you so much" she hangs up

After the phone call Caroline texts Bonnie and Elena

'_ Meet me at the bar tonight, I got the job! ' -C_

After Caroline send the message she ran to her apartment to get ready for tonight.

• • • • •

Klaus was on his way to pick Andrew when Stefan stopped him "Hey wait, tonight kol and I are going to a bar not so far and YOU mate are coming with us" . Klaus looks at him a chuckle "yeah right well sorry to disappoint you but I cant"

"You are coming and you are leaving Andrew with Rebekah" he smirks and walks away. Klaus rolls his eyes and leaves to go pick Andrew up.

**6 HOURS LATER**

The three of them walk inside the bar. It was a huge nightclub with loud music and colorful lights illuminating the dancefloor. They walk directly to the bar and order a round. After their fifth round Klaus was wasted and so was Kol.

"Well well well look at that" Kol said as he spotted two girls in a booth; Caroline and Bonnie. He looks at Klaus and they get up and walk to them with drinks.

The girls look at them as they come closer "Oh my god Bonnie they are coming towards us!" Carline whispers to her "Yes so play it cool, and I call dibs on the smaller one" she chuckle and they sit with us.

"Hello darling, your night just got better" Kol smirks and stretches an arm over Bonnie. Caroline laughes and glares at the other blonde guy next to her "and I suppose you came to make MY night better?" she asks klaus laughing.

"Yes or maybe the other way around" he smirk. She glares at him and after drinking the glasses infront of her she stands up "Cmon, lets dance" she gets out and pulls him with her to the dancefloor. She places his hands on her hips and starts moving her hips against him to the song Drunk in Love.

**4 YEARS AGO**

_"I cant believe he came with that Jenna girl" Lexi rolls her eyes_

_"what were you expecting Lex? That he would wait for you?" Klaus finish his drink "Damn I should go, i think im wasted"_

_"Nik no please, im bored and i dont want to be alone" She holds his arm and looks at him "Follow me, it'll be quick" She pulls him upstairs and starts dancing against him "Lets have fun Nik" she whispers in his ear seductively_

**PRESENT**

He smirks and starts moving his hips against her back as she moves her hands to his hair and pulls him closer

_' why cant i keep my fingers off you, baby? _

_I want you, na na '_

He moves his hands down her thighs pulling her agaisnt him and softly grinding agaisnt her. She turns around with a smutty smirk.

'_ Cant keep my eyes off my fatty. _

_Daddy, i want you, na na_

_drunk in love, i want you '_

"This place is too crowded, lets go somewhere else more...private" she whispers in his ear seductively as she places her hands on his chest.

He smirks at the suggestion "Love im not complaining but even drunk im conscious of what im doing" he pulls her closer and mover a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Ive noticed that and I actually find it quiet intriguing" She looks at him as she draws circles on his chest "So are we going to keep on with this little talk or get into some action?" she asks as she smirks at him

He nodded and pull her outside the club and pinned her to the wall kissing her hard. Her lips were perfect and tasted a mixture of liquor and fruit lip gloss. He moves his hand from her hair were he first place them when he kissed her and ten lowered them to her waist. She runs her little hands through his hair messing her curl. She slides her hands to the neck of his shirt and pulls him closer, desperately seeking for any kind of friction of hi body with hers. Its been months since she has been with someone - in any kind of way - after her breakup with Tyler. And now here she was drunk with some random guy she just met and doesn't even knows his name!

The kisses start turning more intense and he slides his hands under her dress trying to lift it up a little more when she pushes his hands away "Not here, my apartment it not far from here"she whispers as fixes herself quickly and pulls him to the sidewalk to wait for a cab. They could barely keep their hands off each other as they waited for the cab. The ride to her apartment was the same. They were making out in the back seat and it was the third time the driver scold them for doing that.

They got to her building and took the elevator. As soon as the door open on her floor he picked her up and carry her to her apartment. She unlock the door and drop her heel next to the door and lock the door behind her. She haven't completely turn when he pins her against the door and crashed his lips with hers. She responded with the same force and push his jacket off his shoulder and throw it to the side. He lift her up by her thighs and lay her on the bed. They didn't bother to turn on the lights and he crawl on top of her.

He pulls the zipper of her dress down and she sat up a little tp pull it over her head. She lays back and unbutoms his shirt rapidly and throws it to the floor. He lower his head to hers and kissed her hard and with desire. His rough but careful hands caress her body and hooks his finger in the band of her underwear. She lift her hips so he could slide the underwear easily and throw I to the side. She moved her hands to his pants pulling the zipper down, her fingertips brushing his hardness and earning a groan from him.

All of their clothes was discarded and spread across the floor. Their kisses were hot and passionately and their bodies moved with the same rhythm as if they were meant for each other. She could feel his tip teasing her and it was driving her crazy. Its been too long and she was not up for teasing. She lifted her hips up showing him how much she needed him along with a moan when he suck on her nipple suddenly.

Finally he thrusts into her hard getting used to the unfamiliar feeling of been inside of someone again. Her moans came out almost as screams as he hit her G-spot with force. He enter her slow but deeply wanting to be inside of her as long as possible. She moan loud, her eyes closed tightly and her nails digging his lower back.

"Shit im gonna come!" she cry out feeling his thrust slow a little and his mouth working harder licking and nibbling at her other nipple. He tried to hold both of their release a little longer but with one deep thrust she came undone with a loud scream in pleasure. As soon as he felt her liquids around his member he came hard inside of her and both of them collapse.

He roll off of her and lay on his back breathing heavily just like her. She open her eyes and looked at the man laying next to her. She couldn't see his body well or his face because of the darkness but she could feel him and hear him breathing hard. She moved her hand trying to meet his body and place it over his chest. I smiles a little and stretches his arm around her pulling her to his chest. She smiled and close her eyes listening to the heartbeats of the stranger laying under her that somehow seem to calm her like no one else have.

They've both been out of the game for a while and a one-night stand was just what they needed to get all out, but maybe a one-night stand wasn't enough for them. Maybe what they needed was someone else that didn't require much from their busy lives. Could they find that in one another?

**A/N:**

**So thanks for reading, his is my very first fanfic and I've never written smut stories before n=but I hope you guys like it. If you have any suggestions, they are more than welcome ;) Please REVIEW this fanfic and tell me what would you like to see later in the story and what do thnk I should improve. Ill in one or two days. LUV YOU ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bright sun rays were shining through the glass windos of her bedroom. Her apartment wasnt big and neither was her bedroom. It was a small room with a full size bed, a nightstand with a pink lava lamp, a wooden drawer and small couch.

Caroline stir on the hard surface she was laying on at the piercing sound of a phone. She frown as the surface beneath her started moving, but she still havent realize that that hard surface was the body of the man she had slept with the night before. She open her eyes slowly and looked at the toned chest she was resting on. Her eyes widen a little as her eyes roam over the muscles of that glorious body. His toned chest, down to his abs, then to his V-waist and her eyes stopped roaming lower when the sheet cover his lower body. It was a shame that that insulting sheet was covering the part that had given so much pleasure to her the night before and that...Seriously?! Was she really saying that about a stranger?! No Caroline! Stop staring at him and his...Ugh snap out of it!

She sat up carefully trying not to wake him up and the phone started ringing again. She stood up from the bed and put on a night gown. She walk to his pants were his damn phone kept ringing "Bekah?" she murmured confused. Who the hell is Bekah? Was she his girlfriend or worst..his wife?! No this cant be, he never mentioned it, well they never actually talked except for their dirty talking Memories of the night before flashing through her mind until she snap out of it as she heard a small growl.

They barely slept last time from all the adrenaline and they even went for round two early in the morning. After that they havent spoke but now ot was the time. He woke up pissed by the nonstop ringing of his phone. He stood up the bed and saw Caroline with his phone "May i have my phone, love?" he chuckle slightly

She smirk and turned around to face him, her eyes roaming lower to the now exposed area. Damn It was all she though when she saw it, if it looked like that every morning then she would love to wake up everyday next to him. She quickly got pull out if her thoughts when he grabbed his phone from her grip.

He say the name 'Bekah' Shit "Love i got to take this" he looked at her, obviously enjoying what he saw. Her beautiful blonde curls falling over her shoulders, her perfect curves from all her body and then those long and gorgeous legs. He remembered them from last night when they were tight around his waist as he was...Klaus what the hell?! You are actung like a horny teenager! he though

Her giggle got him out of his trance and made him realize that thinking about last night's activites got a little...excited and Caroline noticed. She blush and walked to her drawer looking for her clothes as he took the phone call feeling embarassed "Bekah?"

"Nik why havent you answer my calls?! I've been trying to contact you since last night!" she was ibviously pissed but he was in a too good mood to be bothered by sister

"Yeah i know Bekah im sorry. I got carry away last night and got a little drunk thats all" he tried to reason as he looked at Caroline getting dressed. She was with her back to him so she didnt noticed him staring

"Well it looks like you got drunk in another thing too since Kol told me that you left the bar all touchy and that with a blonde whore"

I roll my eyes "Bekah, if i left the bar with a blonde or not thats my buisness not yours. And second, dont call her a whore. You dont know her"

"And neither do you Nik! i bet you dont even know the whore's name!" she said frustrated "and actually it is my buisness because you are my brother and your son's godmother and i need to know about every womanin your life that will getnear him"

"Hey keep my son out of this, it doesnt matter if you are the godmother or not. This is my life and after all you guys were the ones that told me to leave him with you and go get drunk and have fun!" i say snapping at her

Caroline turned around when she eas fully dressed. She looked at hima nd thank god he had his boxers on and now he wasnt that much of a distraction. She glare at him as he talked to this 'Bekah' The only thing she knew was that she wasnt a girlfrind or his wife, thank god. But she still was curious about who this woman might be that had ao much power over him and knew everything that happened in his lifs. But what shocked her the most was that he had a son. That didnt bothered her cause she loved kids but...Hold your horses there girl, its not like you are his girlfriend and need to know about his private life she though, mentally scolding herself for having those feelings

He sigh deeply and ran his hand through his hair "Fine, im sorry. I was wrong and you were right" he roll his eyes at his own comment. The things he do to shut his little sister's mouth. "Now can i talk to my son?"

Rebekah scoff "Now you remember you have a son" she handed Andrew the phone "Your dad wants to talk to you" she told Andrew. He came running and took the phone "Hi daddy"

He smiled "hey buddy, are you ready for school?" Andrew nodded anxiously "Yes! when are you coming to pick me up and take me to school?"

klaus sigh "sorry buddy but aunt Bekah will be the one to take you to school today, im-im dealing with something but i promise that i will pick you up at school"

Andrew nodded a little sad "okay" he pouted "bye daddy, i love you"

Klaus smiled "love you too buddy" i hung up and finish getting dressed then turned to face you "And now to do the walk of shame back home" he chuckle

She giggle "yeah, sorry about that" she said as she fixed her hair

"No need for apologies love, I dont regret anything from last night" he smiled moving towards her.

She smiled and blushed a little "Neither do I, except for the getting drunk part because i have to go to work with a slight hangover" she laughed

"Indeed, thats the worst part" he cupped her face as she looked at him smiled and mover her hands to the back of his neck. He slowly pull her into a tender but passionate kiss. She smiled into the kiss as they start deeping the kiss and it becomes more intimate, but then she broke it by pulling away "Sorry but its my first day and i cant be late"

He caress her cheek and peck her lips "I understand, im gonna be late too, again" he chuckle "Thanks, last night was...unforgetable" he then started walking towards the door but she stopped him "Wait!" i hold his arm Damn look at his muscles!

He looked at her and she smiled "i never got your name, Im Caroline"

He smiled "Im Nik" She smirk and pull him into one last kiss as she slip something into his pocket. He wink at her and left to go to his apartment and change.

• • • • •

"Late as always Niklaus" Kol smirk as he lean in the doorframe looking at klaus in his desk

"Go away kol, im trying to work" he kept focused on what he was doing

"I dont know how you can think about working after you little tryst with blondie last night. If i were you i would have stayed with her all day f-" he was about to finish when Katherine cut him off "Klaus, to my office, now" she said firmly "And you, back to work" i poked Kol's

chest hard to emphasize the 'you'

Klaus sigh and went to her office and closed the door behind me "look if its about been late im sorry it was that-" she cut him off "Oh i know why you are late. Rumors in this family spread fast. So is there anything that you would like to tell me about the blonde?" she smirks. Surprisingly after Katherine married Elijah she and Klaus became really good friends. She always helped him with Andrew when he didnt knew what to do. Ofcourse she was mother of two and knew what Klaus was going through and it was much harder for him since he was a single father.

After telling katherine about his encounter with Caroline she was more than happy about him. Actually more than happy, excited. She hasnt seen him like this, so excited and happy, since before his wife passed away. It was a topic he hated to be brought to any of the Mikaelson's family reunions. That day was the worst. He had never felt so scaref to loose everything he had. He remember the day as if it was yesterday and that day tormented him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Katherine's voice "Klaus? Earth to Klaus. Please dont tell me you are fantasing about Caroline"

Klaus laughed an dshakes his head "no, dont worry. Im not my brother that jacks off on his office to his girlfriend"

Katherine laughed "ew I didnt need to know that but anyways back to the Caroline subject. Do you have her number? Call her back"

Klaus expression turns neutral "I-I forgot to ask her number" he rubbed his face fruatrated "what an idiot"

She looked at him curiously "klaus, whats that on your pocket?" she pointed at a piece of paper coming out of his pocket

He looked at the papaer and pull it out. He unfolded the paper and smiled as he read it.

' I enjoy last night ;) Hope we can do it again Call me xxx-xxx-xxxx '

"Looks like i have her number after all" i smiled widely at Katherinw


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A knock on the door echoed around the huge mansion. It was late July and only a week away from Klaus returning to campus again._

_"I'll get it!" a sweet childish voice shouted as he ran to the door and opened "hi-oh" he stared at Lexi incrediously. There was something different about her since the last time he saw her but he knew what it was._

_"Hi Henrik, its been a while" she said smiling "is your brother around here?"_

_He didnt took his eyes off from a specific area that cought his attention as he nodded "Nik!" he shouted_

_"What is it Hen-Lexi?" he looked at her confused "What are you doing in England?" he then notice Henrik staring and looked at the same direction as him and his eyes widened "Lex what-are you-um" he couldnt get the right words out_

_She took a deep breath "Nik im pregnant, with your child..." His eyes widened at her confession and Henrik looked at him then ran upstairs "Mom im having a nephew or niece!" he shout excites_

**Present**

Caroline walked to her new job with a smiled from ear to ear. Except for the slight hangover, she didnt regret anything from last night. It was just what she need to feel better and start her new life. She walked through the school's main doors and pass through the crowded hall.

They were kids running around and it was hard to walk. She was focus on trying not to bump with any kid that she didnt notice a blonde bump into her.

"Hey watch it!" the blonde told Caroline obviously pissed since she almost stood on her new Louis Vuitton heels

"Im sorry, i wasnt watching" Caroline explained but bothered by the blonde's attitude

"Obviously" she rolled her eyes "Just watch were you are going and stay out of my way" the blonde said. She was furious but it wasnt because of Caroline bumping into her, something else. Caroline was just the victim of her wrath

"Wow hold it there girlfriend, who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" Caroline stand up for herself

"You really wanna go there? I thlugh you were a teacher not a high school bitch"

"Excuse me? if anyone is acting like a bitch its you!" Caroline said angry

"You-" the blonde was going to continue when the principal cut her off.

"Good morning ladies, is there any problem here?" he looked at them both

Caroline shook her head "i accidentally bump into her and she got all Godzilla over me" the blonde looked at Caroline ofended after ger statement

"You whor-" she was going to say but agin got cut off by the principal "Miss Mikaelson we are at a school and that kind of language its not tolerated here. Not from the kids and neither from their tutors."

Rebekah sigh "You are right principal Sommers, im sorry for my burst. Its just that today its not my best day" she smiled slightly and then looked at Caroline and walked pass her without saying a word.

"Miss Forbes, Im sorry for this encounter on your first day. I hope that doesnt bothers you much since she comes often and her nephew is in your class" he explain

"No not at all" i tried her best to smiled and make it look like if she didnt wanted to punch the shit out of that bitch

"She is just one of the Mikaelson clan. The whole family is involve in this child's life and ofcourse who wouldnt. After everything he has been through, he needs as much love as possible"

She nodded and smiled "Well I should get going or I'll be late on my first day" she started walking through the halls to her classroom and then she got a text

'_ Nice move sweetheart, note in my pant's pocket ;) ' -K_

She chuckle at the text and smiled

' I had fun ;) so fo you have plans for tonight? ' -C

'_ Sorry love, tonight is family dinner at my brother's and I cant miss it :/ ' -K_

' Oh... btw. What does K stands for? ' -C

'_ What about tomorrow for lunch? ... and it stands for Klaus ' -K_

' Really? but you told me it was Nik ' -C

'_ My real name is Niklaus but I hate it so people call me Klaus or Nik :) well I have to go ' -K_

' Makes sense and yeah i'll call you later ;) ' -C

Caroline took a deep breath before she step into the classroom. All the kids saw her and went running towards her and started asking her questions and she just smiled.

"Okay guys I'll answer all of your questions but one at a time" she smiled excited but then she noticed a kid sitting in the back. She walked to him and caress his back "Hey, whats wrong sweettie?"

He shook his head "Nothing" he sob. She looked at him puzzle "Why are you crying?" she kneel beside him where he was sitting.

He looked at her "I want to see my mommy" he said with watery eyes

"Dont worry sweettie, after school you'll go home and see her again" she smiled but his expression didnt change.

"No I wont, daddy said that there is nothing we can do now, that she is gone forever" he said between sobs

She looked at him a little shocked by his confession and wanted to beat the crap out of his father for telling him that and his mother for abandoning him "Shh dont cry, im Caroline and whats your name?"

The kid looked at her with his eyes red "Andrew-Andrew Mikaelson" he sob and rub his eyes.

On her lunch break she went to the office and asked the secretary to call his father for a meeting after school. The secretary called him and he agreed to the meeting and started to worry.

School was over and Klaus walked through the halls until he enter Andrew's classroom. Andrew went running to him "Daddy" he hugged Klaus tight. Klaus hugged him back as tightly "Hey buddy, did you caused any trouble today?" he joked and Andrew chuckle

Caroline turned around and saw him. He was Andrew's father. The man she slept with last night was now her student's father. He was the man that she wanted to beat the crap out for telling his son those things.

Klaus' eyes widened as he notice Caroline. She was the new teacher that Andrew was so excited to meet. How could he be so stupid for not figuring it out before. Anyways now they were here, the both of then and Andrew. He was suppose to have a meeting for his son's well-been with his lover.

Caroline looked at Andrew "Andrew could you wait in the playground while your father and I talk?" Andrew looked at her and then at Klaus for his approvement. Klaus nodded and Andrew ran tot he playground.

Caroline looked at Klaus and smiled. He smiled back and watch her as she moved closer to him. Closer and closer and closer and closer...and then slapped him hard on the face.

Klaus held his cheek and backed away looking at her puzzled "What the hell Caroline?!"

She looked at him serious "Thats for what you said to Andrew about his mother! You told him that he could never see her again! How could you!"

He looked at her his expression changing from furious to hurt. He sigh and looked down "Caroline you dont know what you are talking about"

"Yes i do! Andrew told me that you told him that he will never see her ever again! I thought you were a great father but you are only an asshole!" she shouted at him furiously

"Caroline im warning you love, shut your mouth if you dont know what you are talking about" he said starting to feel as if he could snap back at her at any moment

"I can say what i see and i see that you are no good for him!" she yelled at him.

He looked at her furious "She is dead! His mother is dead! You dont know what you are talking about, so i suggest you keep you mouth shut!" he snap at her

Her expression changed to shock and then to guilt. She covered her mouth as he notice how hard he was trying to hold all his feelings "Oh my go klaus I didnt knew..."

"I told you to keep your mouth shut if you didnt knew what you were talking about and you obviously didnt knew anything. I do the best I can with the help of my family to raise my son after everything he has been through and for someone who doesnt know what she is talking about comes and says that im not good for him its bullshit!"

She looked at him the looked down feeling ashamed. It was all her fault for snapping at him like that without even knowing the whole stary behind Andrew's words.

He glare at her "She died a year and a half ago and he still misses her, we all do"

"Nik im so sorry i was just worried about him cause i saw him crying and alone and i though that his father was just an ass that kept him from being with his mother"

"Well you though wrong Caroline" he looked at her and sigh as he sat on one of the small chairs "What is it that you called me for? Just to slap me?"

She shook her head "im really sorry Nik, i just wanted to know the truth of why he was like that" she kneel infront of him and cup his face "Please forgive me..." she almost whispered

He looked up at her "Its okay, you were just worried. I understand" he took one of her hands and kiss it "I have to go, love"

She nodded and stood up and so did he. He kisses softly her cheek and then walked out with Andrew to prepare for tonight's family dinner.

• • • • •

Klaus and Andrew arriaved to Elijah's house last. They enter and he went running after his cousins and Klaus went to the dinning room where the rest of the family were. They all looked at him with surprised then Katherine walked to him "Wheres the girl, Caroline?" she looked behind him

"Well hello to you too Katherine" he smirk. She greeted him quickly "yeah yeah, now where is Caroline?"

"She wasnt going to come. Katherine this is a family reunion, not a party to bring guests and all" he said.

"Oh cmon Nik, Kol brings a different girl every month and he doesnt even lasta week with her" Katherine commented as the others laugh except Rebekah that wasnt in the mood "Guys dont say that infront of Camille or you'll scare her away" kol explained

"Ugh just accept that you have something for that Benette girl. Dont act as if we didnt knew about your secret romance with her" katherine said "Oops did i justs aid that out loud?" she joked and everyone laughed.

Dinner went as normal as always ( well normal for them included fights, a few getting drunk, secrets of their private life coming to the light, etc )

After dinner Klaus went to the kitchen and then stood there watching Andrew play with Keven and Amara; Elijah and Katherine's 7 and 3 year old children. He looked at him happy but he knew that behind that lovely smiled there was still an ugly memory.

Klaus was out of his trance by Katherine's hand on his arm. He looked at her and smiled "Hey"

She looked at him with a 'you cant fool me' look. He sigh giving up "fine, what do you want?" he asked

"The truth Nik, what happened when you went to school. You arriaved here looking pissed and then curse under your breath as i mention Caroline"

He took a deep breath "Caroline...she is Andrew's first grade teacher and i had to tell her about the death of Lex"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Nik I know i shouldnt have told you this like this but i couldnt wait until you came back from campus" Lexi held his hands as she explained_

_Klaus looked at her "I dont know what to say Lex. I-us we are best friends not are we going to do?"_

_"Take care of the mess you've done by yourself" a deep voice from behind them said as he decended from the stairs followed my his wife._

_Lexi looked up at the man, Klaus stepfather. She never liked him; he was creepy in his own way ans she knew that there was something odd with him._

_Mikael walked to them "If you two were 'old' enough for having sex then be old enough to assume the concequences by yourselves. We will not be part of it and forget about your inheritance"_

_"what?! Mikael i need to money to pay for the last classes or i wont graduate in a month" Klaus glare at him willing to beg if it was necessary_

_"Well you should have thought that before getting your dick inside of her" Mikael stated_

_Klaus looked at him with widened eyes as Esther covered Henrik's ears "Mikael! There are other people present here too" she scold him_

_Lexi looked at Klaus and felt bad for him so she stood uo and looked at Mikael "You are just too proud to accept it arent you? Your pride keeps you from accepting reality and im capable of doing anything just so you can let him graduate"_

**Present**

Klaus had told Katherine everything that happened with Caroline in the school and she just gave him her best advice.

After putting Andrew on his room to sleep, Klaus went to that one room that was always locked. He enter and slowly turned on the lights. It had a few boxes with old awards, his diplomas, photo albums and some of Lexi's stuff.

He hated going inside of that room but he felt like it was necessary. He sat agaisnt the door with a bottle of whiskey in his hand as he looked over the photo albums looking at the pictures of his family; Andrew and Lexi.

He drank the whole bottle ans looked through all of the albums and when he was about to leave the room he tripped over a small box; like a jewlery box. He picked uo the box and try to open it but it was locked and he couldnt find the key.

He brought the box up to his room and search the drawers looking for a key that fit the jewlery chest.

That night he couldnt sleep well. He had three things in mind that kept driving him crazy: the jewlery chest, Andrew, and Caroline. He couldnt stop thinking about her. He saw her different from the rest of the people. He loved been with her and even after their little fight in school he still liked her cause she cared about his son and about him!

He always though that he would never feel love towards a woman ever again or as long as Andrew lived under his roof but now everything seem to be different. Truth to be told he only knew her for a day but it had been a wonderful day.

She was full of light and saw the good in people. She light up his dark and wicked world. If only she was the one, but its all too good to be true. She is too good for him ans thats what stopped him from making any move on her.

• • • • •

Caroline was laying on her bed talking to Elena, well actually Elena talking to her about her love problems. _Ugh!_ Elena was her best friend and she loved her with her life but sometimes she could be a bitch. She has been playing with the Salvatore's brothers, switching brothers for the past year.

She was exhausted and here she was pretending to listen to a word Elena said. Blah blah blah blah was all she heard and slowly started drifting into a deep sleep but then she felt a rough hand going up her thigh. Her eyes shot open and there she saw him "Nik..." she whispered

"Shhhhh...lay back love" he whispered and smiled before return to her thighs. He run his rough finger along her inner thighs.

"N-nik what are you doing here?"

She bite her lip as she felt him slide one hand inside of her underwear. In her mind she thank god that she choose not to wear pjs tonight and stay in underwear.

Her breath hitched when she felt his index finger rubbing her down there.

"Mmm..." she moaned softly and then gasped as she felt his finger thrust into her. He smirk devilish curling his finger inside of her and his other fingers feeling her wetness.

"Klaus.." she moaned feeling his other finger inside quickening the pace.

Klaus smiled enjoying looking at her face of pleasure. Her nails were griping the sheets hard when he inserted a third finger.

She moaned out loud feeling his hard thrusts "Nik!" He curl his fingers inside and stretch them imside of her.

"Caroline? Caroline?"

"Nik? Whats wrong with your voice? you sound like...

"Caroline!" Elena yelled from the other side of the phone

Caroline sat up and looked around and she didnt saw him, she was alone.

"Im sorry Elena i must have fell-Oh my god!" her eyes widened when she saw her hand inside her underwear and inside of her. She pull out her hand and it was wet. Well ofcourse she was wet, she was fantasing about Klaus!

"Caroline is there something you arent telling me? maybe about some Nik guy?"

Caroline blushed deeply and webt to wash her hands. She sigh and lay on the bed "Nik is..." she started telling Elena everything that had happened and for the first time Elena was quiet and listening.

A month had passed and Caroline and Klaus have actually grow closer, in every way. Some nights he would leave Andrew over with Katherine and spend the night In Caroline's. Carolinenew job had turn out to be the best thing that had happened to her but she was still concerned about something...actually someone. She had notice Andrew looking a little down than his usual happy self and she had told Klaus and he has been watching him. At home we would act normal but at school he changed.

At first he thought that Andrew looked for a reason to not go to school but he wssnt like that. Andrew loved school. Then he took him to the doctor, maybe he was sick but it wasnt that. Andrew acting like that has Klaus worried sick.

He talk to Caroline and she told him that maybe it was just a phase or something simple but it was far from simple. Andrew stopped taking his naps at school and he would be already awake in the morning when Klaus was going to wake him up.

Two weeks passed and he was starting to change back to his old self at school but then the date came. Perfect timing, yeah right.

November 21, 2014

That date. _That damn date!_. Just when everything was going back to normal that date arriaved.

It was a saturday and the air in the house felt thick. He woke up and check on Andrew, still asleep. He went to the kitchen and grab a cup of coffee trying to distract himself but there was no way that he could forget what had happened today two years ago.

Klaus closes his eyes tightly trying to get that memory out of his mind but it was still there replaying on his head. He rubbed his eyes trying to wipe the tears fron his eyes as he saw it happened in his mind over and over and over again.

But some tiny steps caught his attention. He got his hands off his face and saw him, Andrew walking to him with his teddy bear. Anyone would think that he is just a little kid that doesnt know what was happening or what had happened that day. But they were all wrong...because he was there in the car crash where his mother died two years ago.

_"So Andrew, what do you want for dinner?" Lexi asked the 3 year old as she drove home_

_"Um...Pizza!" he exclaimed excited_

_"Mmm pizza sounds good, maybe we should surprise daddy by making our own pizza"_

_"Yay!" he clapped his hands_

_Lexi smiled and then it all happened._

Klaus looked at him and quickly wipe his tears off and pull off his best fake smiled "Morning buddy, what do you want for breakfast?"

Andrew walked to his father and hugged him tight. Klaus closed his eyes tightly and hugged him tight. "Daddy you dont have to pretend, I miss her too" Andrew murmured agaisnt his neck where he rested his little head.

Klaus nodded "You are right, Im sorry" he stroke Andrew's curls "Im just glad that you are safe or else I wouldnt really know what to do. You are my everything ans I love you Andrew" "I love you too daddy" he whispered

After they had breakfast Klaus went upstairs to get change. He put on black jeans, with a white buttom shirt, and a black tie. After looking at himself in the mirror he turned around and went to check on Andrew. He had a light blue buttom shirt since Lexi always hated to see kids dressed in black in funerals.

"Ready buddy?" Klaus looked at Andrew as he grabbed his stuffed bear and walk to him "Mjm"

It was a Milaelson tradition that each year on the date of the death all of the Mikaelson clan would go to the cementary to visit the grave of the dead. When Klaus with Andrew in his arms started walking to where her grave was he saw that all of then were already there ans even a few friends. Damon, Stefan, Galen (Bekah's current boyfriend), and even Caroline.

Everyone had a red rose, even his nephews. He walked to them and Katherine approach him with two roses "Here" she said with a soft voice and then kissed Andrew that was curling up in his arms with his face hidden under his neck.

Klaus took the roses ans gave Andrew one. He walked to the grave that was filled with red roses, her favorites and read in his mind what was written on her grave.

_Lexi Branson_

_May 9, 1988 - November 21, 2012_

_Loving friend, wife, and mother_

He carefully put the rose down and then looked at Andrew. Andrew took the flower and kiss it before placing it next to his father's "I love you mommy..." Andrew whispers. "...Always and forever" Klaus finished. Andrew looked at hima dn smiled before hugging his father.

Klaus looked at him and held his cheek "I love you buddy" he smirks. Amdrew and burried his fave in his chest "I love you too daddy. Can we go back home?" He looked at him and then Katherine walks to them "Hey Andrew we are going to go eat something, come with us" she took him from Klaus and signaled him in Caroline's direction "Thank you" he whispers and then walks to Caroline.

She was im a playful black dress with boot style heels and a coat. She walked to him and hugged him "Im so sorry, your sister Rebekah told me when she went to pick up Andrew at school the other day." He nodded "Im glad you are here" he kissed her forehead

He sigh "Caroline, we need to talk"

Caroline looked at him with tenderness and cup his face "Sure, about what?" she caress his stubble as she waited for his answer

He looked at her and placed his hand over hers and then whispered "About us..."

**A/N**

**Hey guys so I've decided to post new chapter everyday since they aren't that long and once I start writing I cant stop. Anyways don't forget to follow to keep up with the story and please REVIEW the story and tell me what you think about it and what or who you would want to happen next in the story **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Katherine left with Andrew, Klaus and Caroline left without saying a word. The only thing that he told her was that he needed to talk to her in private and she agreed. They got to his car and he drove to his apartment.

When they stopped infront of the building Caroline's jaw dropped. It was a huge building and very luxurious. He got out of the car first and open the door for her smiling. She smiled back and followed him through the lobby and into the elevator. They passed floor 1, 2, 3 , 4, 5, 6, Damn he must be rich or something if his apartment was that high! Then 7, 8, and finally floor 9

"Welcome to my humble home" he said as he opened the door and motion me to come in.

"Humble?" she laughed "You live under the penthouse! You house is huge" she walk further as if that was her home. She walk to the living room and looked around "I didnt knew you were a fan of Tom and Jerry" she said chuckling as she picked the Tom and Jerry movies

"Well duh, they are classics" he chuckle and shook his head "Actually they are Andrew's and his bed sheet too. He always leaves them on the coffee table"

"Always blaming the kid, shame on you Niklaus Mikaelson" she tease

He laughed and walked to her "Dont tease me love. You can sit if you want"

She nodded and sat on the leather couch "Oh my god this is heaven, Nik" she lay her head back and closed her eyes and moaned softly

He laughed and sat next to her then looked at her "Caroline I need to ask you something, something really important to me and that has been bothering me for the past months"

She sat up starigh and opened her eyes looking at him puzzled "Sure, anything" she took his hand "Is everything okay?" She asked worried

"Yeah everything is okay, actually more than okay" he smiled and with his free hand he cup her cheek "Caroline Im in love with you and I know that we are in this akward relationship that we dont know if we are together or not but i want to settle that"

She looked at him with adoration and only hold his hand tighter "Nik..."

"Caroline I want to make this official, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he finally asked and looked at her worried looking for any reactions but she just looked at him and then crashed her lips with his hard.

He responded with the same force and then they both pull apart to catch their breaths. He smiled at her "So I guess thats a yes, right?"

She smiled widely "Yes!" she said exitedly and wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her and kissing him fiercefully

He kissed her hard and parted her lips with his tongue before sliding it inside her mouth. He explored every corner of the glorious blonde's mouth.

She let her tongue explore his mouth right after he enter his. They both fought for dominance but he always seemed to win. He softly start pushing her back on the couch and deepening the kiss. He tangle his finger in her curls as his other hand slide under her black dress.

She closed her eyes as she felt his rough hand go up her thigh and under her underwear. He could feel how ready she was for him and he hook his finger in her underwear and pull it down her long legs.

She opened her legs a little and he position himself between them. She move her hands from his hair down his back and push away his jacket then to his chest where she started unbuttoning his white shirt.

He quickle shrug them both off him and pull the zipper of her dress down and pull her dress over her head. She lay back on the couch looking up at him with lustful eyes. She was some sort of goddess he thought. She was laying under him in just a black lace bra and matching panties.

She smirk sexily at him before undoing his belt and pulling his zipper down exposing his obvious bulge. He growl as he felt her fingertips rubbing him over his boxers.

After she pulled off all of his clothes left and he hers all that could be heard were their moans. He thrust into her hard making her gasp. It didnt matter how many times they did it, it still took his breath away every single time.

She screamed as he hit that spot that he new that would make her come soon. She hold his hair, gripping at that curls in the nape of his neck. He moaned as he felt her tightend around him. He slowed down his thrust but pull it out before slamming it inside again deeper each time. She closed her eyes tightly as she was ready to come undone on him.

"Nik I cant hold it anymore!" she moaned out and tilted her head back as she felt her orgasm building up and ready to be released

"Then do it!" he moaned as his head was in the crook of her neck as he thrusts once more hard and deep into her and her orgasm finally comes.

A while after he came and collapse over her breathing hard. She smiled slightly and run her hands through his messy curls.

He smirks and pulls her over his chest and looks at her deeply. She peck his lips before she lay her heah over his heart. She shiver and hide her face under his neck. He looked at her.

"Are you cold sweetheart?" he looked down at her with concern

She nodded "Just a little but i'll be fine" she smiled and kiss his chest then return to place her face under his neck

He chuckle "Feel like home sweetheart" he took Andrew's bed sheet that was in the couch's armchair and pulled it over her covering her ass but leaving her back bare.

He drew lazy circles over her lower back as his other hand rubbed her cheek. Her hands were around his neck and playing with his messy curls.

They were talking and laughing as suddenly the door shot open and Andrew came inside running "Daddy!" then he stopped with eyes widened as he saw Caroline on top of his father naked. Katherine walk after him with her children "Andrew you know no running in the ho-" she was cut off as she saw them over the couch

Klaus looked at his son and Katherine with his nephews then looked at Caroline as he pulled the sheet over her to cover her as much as he can "Oh my god" she said under her breath

Caroline's eyes widened as he saw how Andrew looked at them then looked down at Klaus. He had the same surprise face as her.

Katherine smiled devilish at them and then gave them a thumbs up. Klaus saw his sister in law's actions and he just threw his head back and put his hand over his face rubbing his eyes.

Andrew couldnt get his eyes off of them, He was confused and looked straight at his dad "Daddy why are you with Miss Caroline without your clothes on?"

Keven, Katherine's 7 year old son, looked at Andrew "Isnt it obvious? Uncle Klaus and Miss Caroline making a baby" Katherine's eyes shot up to look at his son giving him a 'shut up, ill deal with you later' glare.

Klaus and Caroline looked at Andrew as his face changed from shocked to confused. "You are having a baby with Miss Caroline?!"

Klaus sat up quickly and Caroline was in his lap covering her torso with the sheet "No no no Andrew its not like that, Caro-i mean Miss Caroline and I are not having a baby, buddy" Caroline nodded reassuring Klaus' statement

"Then why are you two naked?" Keven asked "Okay time to go!" Katherine said as she took both of his children's hand and she looked at Andrew "Sweettie go to your room, daddy and Miss Caroline have to talk" she told him and looked at Klaus. Andrew ran to his room and Klaus sigh deeply.

Katherine closed the door behind her and Caroline got up from his lap and picked up her underwear aa she put it on "Nik im so sorry, it was wrong...this was wrong"

He stand up and pulled on his boxers "Care, its not your fault. We never though this would happen and if its anyones fault is mine. I forgot to lock the door and the living room wasnt the right place"

She nodded "I know but We were selfish by only thinking about ourselves and we forgot about someone who is in the middle of this...of us" she run her hands through her hair as she pace around the living room in her bra ans panties.

"I know but what about me? What about our needs? My whole time is his. He is too young to understand anything that is happening. He doesnt know that sometimes we need someone else's companion that doesnt involucrate him. I love him with my heart but I need some space too"

She sigh and walked to him with his shirt in her hands "I know Nik, you deserve some time alone too but did you looked at his face when he saw us? I dont think he likes the idea of his daddy with his teacher"

He took the shirt and put it on buttoning it up "Yes i saw him" he sigh "I'll talk to him. He just freaked out about what his cousin said about us having a baby. I'll tell him the truth about us, that you are my girlfriend" he took her hands and brought them to his lips as he kissed them both lovingly

She looked at him and smiled slightly "Thanks and call me. I want to know what he thinks about us before going any further" He nodded and kissed her but she pulled away "Sorry but i think we have already made a show" she chuckle

He nodded "You are right Love" he smiled and picked up his pants and put them on the couch. She got fully dressed and headed outside.

Klaus took a deep breath before he went to Andrew's room. He knocked on the door even though it was open. He looked how Andrew was talking to his bear and he moved closer to him "Hey buddy, am i interrupting your conversation with him?" Klaus pointed at the bear

Andrew looked back at him "Im talking to mom about...earlier" he said as he return to look at his bear "Mom he was kissing someone else, and even on your day"

Klaus' heart clenched as he hear his son's words. 'he was kissing someone else, and even on your day' Those words replay on his mind making him tense

Andrew turn around to look at him "Daddy why were you kissing Miss Caroline? Dont you love mommy anymore?"

"what? Ofcourse I love your mother" he moved to sit on his son's bed and pulled him into his lap and kiss his head "i loved her and I'll always love no matter where she is. Look at you, if we werent in love with each other you wouldnt have been born and that make us love you way more" he smiled

He looked at his father "Can you love someone else without forgetting about another person?"

"Ofcourse you can, buddy. You love your mother and you love me and that doesnt makes you forget about the other"

Andrew nodded at him "If i wasnt born then maybe I wouldnt be a bother to you and Miss Caroline"

"Andrew you are not a bother, never say that ever again" he kisses his head "You were a blessing, everything that we expected and even more" he caress his cheek

He looked up at his father and curled in his lap "Are you in love?"

Klaus looked comfused at his son's sudden question "Excuse me, what?"

Andrew looked up at him "Are you in love with Miss Caroline?"

Klaus smiled slightly unable to hold it as his son asked him "Yes Andrew, im in love with her"

Andrew nodded into his chest feeling his eyes weight "I like her, she makes you happy and that makes me happy"

Klaus smiled at his son's words "I like her too but why would you think that i wanst happy before?"

"Because before you were sad all the time and you only worked and stay home. You never went out with aunt beks or uncle Kol. I know you dont have as much fun with me as you do with Miss Caroline"

He looked stunned at how observative his 5 year old son was. "How did you-" he sigh "Buddy I do enjoy been with you as much as i enjoy mi job. I do have fun with you, even more than going out with my siblings"

Andrew nodded his head slightly about go fall asleep until he looked up to his father once again "Daddy can I ask you something?"

"Ofcourse you can, you can ask me anything" he smiled as he cup his cheek

"Where do babies come from?" he tilted his head curious as he watch his father expression

"From their mommy's tummies" he smiled proudly as he pulled that one off. He did a mental not to pat himself in the back for that one but apperantly that wasnt what Andrew meant

"I know that but how do they get in there?" he looked at him once again

Klaus swallow hard as he thought of an explanation. He didnt expect to have this conversation with him yet. Actually he didnt expected to have this conversation at all! And this was just an innocent question, wait until he starts asking about sex, or girls' periods, or why he is so sweaty or-. Stop it Klaus, pull yourself together! You are Niklaus fucking Mikaelson and you've gone through worst. Some stupid and normal question wont take you down.

Klaus took a deep breath and looked at his son as he started "Well it all happens when mommy and daddy..."

**A/N**

**Hey guys so this is my new chapter, i hope you like it ;) Dont forget to REVIEW it and to FOLLOW the story and me! let me know if you like it or not so far and what do you want to happen soon and i'll try to add it to the plot line i have in mind.**

**BTW - To all of you who already review my story before. Thanks! And also my grammar isnt very good because its not my main language, my main language is spanish but im doing my best and using a dictionary. Maybe there would be one or two little grammar horror but oh well :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Klaus came outside from Andrew's room letting out a breath that he didnt knew he was holding. He walked to his room and closed the door. I took my phone tot he bathroom and closed the door. He dial Caroline's number "Hey Care, you are on speaker"

She answered "Hi, sure. So how did it went with andrew? did he approved all this? us?"

He chuckle "Yes sweetheart, calm down" he started striping off to take a shower "Actually the conversation ended with me telling him where babies come from"

She laughed "Well it didnt turn out that bad-Nik are you seriously taking a shower while your talking with me?"

"Yes, i do that all the time. Why?" he chuckle as he got under the shower

She rolled her eyes and smiled "I dont know, its just weird"

"Weird? Just because Im showering and touching myself while I talk to my girlfriend?" he laughed

"If you say it like that, Yes!" she said blushing

"I bet you are picturing me now, love" he said with a smutty smirk

"What?!" she shriek and blush deeper

"Indeed love. Us together in the shower and feeling your tiny but master hands travel down my body to my-" he stopped as she cut him off

"Seriously?" she cover her face feeling her cheeks burn and the picture of them together in the shower as he described it came to her mind

He smiled proudly after her long pause "Love sorry to interrupt your dirty thoughts but I dont want anyone to see you drooling" he laughed

Coming out of her dirty thoughts by his comment she replied "Oh my god, Nik! Im not a pervert" she whispered that last part

"Ofcourse not sweetheart. Everyone have dirty thoughts about another people, thats normal. I do it all the time about you" he wink as if she could see him

She smiled "Okay okay fine I give up. Anyways its time for me to go. I have to finish some paperwork for tommorow. See you tommorow and...I love you Nik" she bite her lip feeling insecure about saying that.

He smiled "See you Love and Caroline I love you too"

She smiled widely as she let out a sigh of relief and hung up the phone

After he finished his shower he took his phone and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and throw himself back on his bed. He got under the sheets and turned off all of the lights. It was almost 11:30 and it had been a long day, he deserved a good night sleep but those thoughts left whe he heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand.

He groan and turned to the phone as he checked on the lock screen who it was. Well ofcourse, Katherine! He opened the text and read

'_ Hey! Dont you think i would forget about what happened today that easily ;) I want details! ' -K_

' Katherine Im tired, cant we talk about this tommorow? or maybe never? ' -Kl

'_ Nik I saved your ass out there, i deserve atleast an explanation of whats going on between the two of you ' -K_

He rolled his eyes ' Fine. I asked her to be my girlfriend, she agreed and we make out on the couch. Happy? ' -Kl

' _Make out? Nik you know that i cant be fooled. You guys were having sex on the couch! x) ' -K_

' Katherine thats the last thing i want to hear my sister in law say and specially after she, my nephews, and my son walked in on us ' -Kl

'_ Oh please dont be so dramatic, all thought i do apologize for what Keven said ' -K_

' Its okay, i already told Andrew the truth about everything, including about Caroline and me. I hate keeping things from him ' -Kl

' T_hats great! But now speaking serious, do you plan on telling him? ' -K_

' Telling him what? ' -Kl

' E_verything you have keep from him. Lexi's "accident" , your "deceased" parents, about Mikael? ' -K_

Klaus looked silently at his phone reading the text over and over again before sighing and then started replying

' I dont know, he is too young and already has been through a lot. The last thing he needs to know is the truth about the car crash and my relationship with my parents ' -Kl

_' Its your descicion and i respect it but he will ask you about her again when he grows up and he'll get mad at you for lying to him. And about your parents, the past is in the past and they are all the way over the ocean ' -K_

' Kat sorry but Im not up to discuss my past or my wife's death with you so good night ' -Kl

'_ Whatever, just remember that you cant avoid your past' -K_

After that Klaus didnt respond and he lay back trying to fall asleep again but it was hopeless. He was having dreams about his childhood or better say, nightmares...

_He had just arriaved from his baseball game that his older brothers accompain him to since his parents were too busy for him. He came running inside excited for what just had happened to him._

_He was just 10 but he played baseball like a 16 year old. After making the winning run a few men approached to him and told him that they wanted him to play on their 13-14 category but it all depended on the next game that was tomorrow. _

_"Niklaus calm down, its just a change of category, its not like they are giving you a scholarship or anything" his 16 year old brother Finn said as he closed the door behind him_

_"Finn its more than that! Maybe now that im not playing with the 9-10 year olds Mom and Dad will go see me play and be proud!" the young Klaus said with hopeful eyes_

_Elijah looked at his little brother with admiration, even after every rejection he still had faith in his parents._

_Klaus ran to his father's office were Mikael and Esther were arguing, as always. Mikael was drunk and Esther furious that he didnt took her to the trip he had promised her._

_" Mom, dad guess what. They moved me to the 13-14 category! Well actually not yet but after they watch me play tomorrow Ill play with the big kids" he said with a big proud smile_

_Esther looked at him "Niklaus stop rambling, its just some stupid baseball team. That wont help you in life for anything so why waste your time in that"_

_Klaus looked at her "But if i keep practicing the coach told me that they could give me a full scholarship"_

_Mikael laughed at his son, well bastard son "How could you be so stupid, boy? You know how many other kids are better than you? They will get scholarships and you will just watch them triumph as you fail...like always"_

_Klaus frown "You dont know about that, you dont know anything about it because you have never seen me play!"_

_Esther looked at his son warnly "Watch your tone young man or it will not bring you good things"_

_"Mother Ive worked so hard and im not giving up. I dont care what you both say or think. Im playing tomorrow and im going to impress them and ill work hard to get a scholarship, wether you approve it or not" he said looking at his mother and tgen notice his father's gaze, it was a deadly one. One that he knew too well and knew what was going to happen._

_Klaus walk a few steps back, away from his parents but Mikael was quicker and took his bat out of his grip _

_"Look boy" he poited at him with the bat "You dont know with you are messing with" he hit his chest with the point of yhe bat a little to emphasize tge 'you' "You are just a waste of space, one more mouth to feed-"_

_Klaus didnt let him finished as he spat at Mikael "Then why have more children if you barely took care about the ones you already had!"_

_With that Mikael loose it and hit Klaus' left hand with the bat hard. Klaus screamed as he felt the pain pounding on the palm of his hand. Tears were running down his red face "Momma it hurts!" he showed her his swollen hand_

_"Suck it up" was all his mother said before walking out of the office and leaving the two of them behind. As she walk out she met with Finn and Elijah's gaze. She just scoff anf walked to her master bedroom._

_Finn just left as he always did, ignoring what happened. Mikael left his office and Elijah enter and saw Klaus sitting in a corner crying in pain as he trembled with his swollen hand. He kneel infront of his brotger and took his arm carefully. Elijah was always doctor material, he used to be everyone's 'nurse' when they were sick or when Klaus had 'accidents' like these ones._

_"Im sorry Niklaus but your hand is broken" Elijah said trying to sound as neutral as possible as he finished wrapping Klaus' hand with a cloth. Klaus eyes shot up to his brother "What?! but-but my game tomorrow. I need to play"_

_"Im sorry little brother but you are left-handed and thats precisely the hand Mikael-you got hurted" Elijah quickly tried to drift away the conversation_

_"I didnt got hurted, he hurted me! And you guys didnt defended me, you are my siblings and you just stood outside and heard" he looked down as he sob_

_Elijah lift his chin up "im sorry brother for not been the older sibling you always dreamed of but there are some things I cant control and one of them is our father"_

_"He is not my real father. I dont have a mother or a father" he mummbled_

_"Why would you say that?" elijah asked incrediously_

_Klaus met his brother's gaze "A mother is suppose to be the person that loves you the most no matter what and the one that takes care of you when you are sick..." Klaus wipe his tears_

_"...and a father would be tge one who push you to try new things and is always tgere to support you and not to make you feel like you are just a waste of space and specially not the one who hurts you and makes you feel pain" _

_Elijah looked at his brother in state of shocked. Wow. This 10 year old was really mature for his age and obviously aware that his parents werent like his friends' parents. Elijah always looked up at his little brother for the faith he had in others, for never giving up, but mostly...for never turning his back on his siblings that once had turned their backs at him before._

_Elijah looked at his brother and hugged him "Niklaus im your older brother and i love you and i will be here for you always and forever"_

**Present**

By the end of the nightmare Klaus deep asleep but he felt an ache on the scar of his left hand were Mikael had hit him many years ago. He moved in his bed but the pain was still there. He just did his best to ignore itge pain and tried to focus on the very few good memories he had with his siblings. With those good memories in his mind, he fell back asleep.

**A/N**

**Hey guys, if you are reading this is because chapter 6 is on. Thank you so much for reviewing my story and me and i will take all your suggestions and try to added to the story's plotline**

**Once again thanks and dont forget to REVIEW and FOLLOW this story. Ask me any of your questions and ill try to answer them without spilling any of tge story's plot twists. **

**Thanks and luv you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was Monday and it was time to go back to the everyday routine. They both woke up really early and made it to school before the bell rang. Klaus accompained Andrew to his classroom.

"Daddy you dont have to walk me to the classroom. Im a big boy" he said as he hold his father's hand

Klaus chuckle "I know but I wanted to come with you today"

Andrew looked at him "You want to see Miss Caroline" he giggled as he watched his father's expression

"What? Cmon Andrew" he roll his eyes playfully unanle to hold the smile that always appear whenever someone mention Caroline

"Yes you do!" he teased his father "Daddy and Miss Caroline sitting in a tree. K•I•S•S•I•N•G First comes love then-" before he could finish Klaus covered his mouth as they enter the classroom and Caroline looked at them

Andrew laughed and got out pf his father's grasp and ran to his friends.

"Good morning Andrew" Caroline said as Andrew ran past her. She smiled then looked at Klaus "Good morning to you too" she kissed him softly and he kissed her back as soft

"Morning" he said after they broke the kiss "So I was thinking that maybe we could go to lunch together" he smiled

She bite her lip "Im sorry but i was meeting my friend for lunch today" she sigh

"Oh, its okay. Maybe tomorrow. I have to go sweetheart" he smiled and kissed her once more and started walking away but she hold his wrist "Wait" she said to stop him

He looked back at her "You could join us for lunch and that way i can introduce my boyfriend to her" she smiled as she spoke

He smiled and nodded "okay then" he kissed her softly but deeply. She kissed him back and then pull away "Sorry but this is not PG rated" she giggled as she pointed to the kids that were looking at them

"True, see you later sweetheart" he smiled and walk away. He drove to work and surprisingly arriaved early. Everyone stared at him as they saw him walk early and withouy any rush to his office. He sat on his desk and sigh.

It was around noon when he received a text from Caroline

'_ Meet us at the Downtown Cafe in 20 minutes ;) love you ' -C_

He amiled and texted back

'_ On my way, love you too ' -Kl_

Klaus picked up his things and walked outside his office when Rebekah stopped him "Nik has someone called you or anything?"she asked

"Someone? Depends on who is supposed to call me"

Rebekah glare at him and bite her lip "Nevermind, just call me if someone in particular talks to you" she started walking away

Klaus looked at ger confused and grabbed her wrist "Bekah wait, whats going on?"

Rebekah shook his head "Nothing, its nothing Nik. Im just curious about your life" she smiled and then remember "And talking about your life. How is blondie doing? A little bird told me that you and her were 'kissing' in the couch"

Klaus rolled his eyes "Dont change the subject Bekah, you suck at lying so spit it out"

"Then answer me first. Is what nephew said about you two true?"

He rolled his eyes "Im not having this conversation with you or with anybody else Bekah" he walked past her

"Oh so you trust Katherine thats not even your blood over your siblings?" she spat out

"Go to hell Bekah" he said without turning around and kept walking to his car. He drove to the cafe and enter. He had only his white with thin blue lines buttom up shirt with his sleeves roll up to his elbows.

He spot Caroline and walked there and hugged her from behind and kissed her

She jumped as she felt a pair of strong arms around her and then smiled as she felt those perfect lips that she knows too well

"Hey, so Elena this is Nik and Nik this is my best friend Elena" she smiled as she looked at Elena's face for any reaction

"Hi Elena, a pleasure to meet you" he stretch his hand froward

She shook his hand "The pleasure its all mine" she said as she looked at Caroline with an approving smile

Caroline blush a little and then motion Klaus to sit next to her. He sat down next to her and she hold his hand under the table over his lap.

Elena smiled "So how did you guys met?"

They looked at each other and laughed. How could they tell her that they met drunk and things went on after their one-night stand!

Finally Caroline clear her throat and started "Well we met at a bar one night and then-" he cut her off after seeing how hard it was for her to explaineverything to her friend "And then after a few drinks we went out, share a cab and well everything went on from there" he smiled at her after finishing

Caroline smiled back and nodded then looked at Elena as she looled at them "That sounds like a movie romance" she chuckle

He smiled at Caroline and dhe smiled back but they were interrupted by Elena "Well Damon and I are doing great. We've been together for three weeks"

Oh great, more Elena drama. _Seriously_?! You wanted to meet my boyfriend so you could tell him about your love triangle?! _Ugh_!

Elena kept talking about how her 'relationship' with Damon had improved and that she and Stefan were on better terms and blah blah blah blah but then an idea pop up into her mind. She looked at Klaus and if she didnt knew him any better she wluld have thought that he was actually listening to Elena's love life.

She smirk and pulled her hand out of his and started rubbing his thigh. He looked at her and smiled then looked back at Elena. Caroline looked at her so sge would think that she was paying attenrion to her but truth to be told, all of her attention was on teasing the hansome man sitting next to her.

She moved her hand up his thigh feeling his pants tight around his area. She bite her lip and ran her fingertips over his already hard member. She couldnt help but smiled proudly at what impact she had on him in just a few seconds.

She moved her hand further up and unbuttom his pants and pulled the zipper down a little. She slide her hand inside his underwear and cup his hardness. His breath hitched as he felt her cold hands over his member. He looked at her and just saw a smutty smiled placed on her lips but she was looking forward at Elena.

She started stroking him and tightening her grasp around him. He growl softly but then faked coughed to hide it. "Are you okay baby?" she asked him smiling

"More than great sweetheart" he smirk and felt her hand moving again stroking him a little harder. He chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Yeah yeah so then Damon said the sweetest things..." Caroline roll her eyes at her friend's comment. What a bitch, she thought.

Caroline continue on her own buisness with Klaus moving her hand up and down his erection and rubbing teasingly his tip. With that she earn a sudden movement from him but he didnt pull her hand out. Their little fun was interrupted by Klaus' phone going off.

He sigh and she pull out her hand. She wiped her hand a little after feeling him come a little on her hand. Klaus fixed his pants and checked his phone. He looked at Caroline "Sorry but I have to take this" he stood up and walk outside to the sidewalk and answer it

"Hey, you finally remember that you have an older sibling" he chuckle

"Sorry Nik, its just that ive been busy and a lot of things are happening around here" the kid said

"Its okay Henrik, i was just messing with you. And how has everything been going on? Hows football season?"

"Everything around here boring as usual and since football season is over all i get to do is stay home. Mother says im 'too young' to go out"

Klaus chuckle on the other side of the phone "Thats stupid, at your age I used to get drunk with Lexi until we passed out" he stood silent remembering his teenage years eith his best friend

"Im sorry" henrik said after hearing his brother's long pause after mentioning Lexi "So that means that I have your permission to get wasted?" he smiled

"Nice try but no. You know the consequences about that"

Henrik rolled his eyes "fine and Nik can i ask you something?"

"Sure, anything buddy" klaus said

"Can i stay with you for winter break? I hate spending the holidays alone, mother and father are usually out"

"Henrik you know that you dont even have to ask me that, you are always welcome to stay with me and Andrew. Besides he hasnt talk to you in a while, he misses you"

"Yeah me too and thanks Nik. Ill start getting packed"

"Yeah, i want to introduce you someone when you come. Well i have to go, ill call you tonight" klaus smiled and hung up

Klaus walked back inside and Elena left. Klaus sat with Caroline "why did she left?"

"Ugh she was driving me crazy with all of her drama. I love her and all but she can be a royal bitch sometimes" Caroline sigh

"Its okay. Now we have time for ourselves" he smiled and took her hand

She smiled back and nodded "Yeah you are right" she rub her thumb on his hand

• • • • •

After their lunch, Caroline return to the school and Klaus back to work. He didnt talked to Rebekah after what happened earlier. He continued to do his work and left early that day. He went to pick Andrew up at school and talked a while with Caroline and invited her over for dinner.

Klaus and Andrew went home to prepare dinner before Caroline arriaved. Andrew was carrying the platea to the table.

"Andrew you need to clean your room and help me clean the guest room because someone will stay with ua for the holidays"

Andrew turned to his father "Who?" he put the plates on the table

"Henrik will stay here for two months"

"Really?!" he shrieked "When is he coming?!"

he laughed "He told me that his plane arriaves tomorrow at 5 o'clock"

"Yes! Im going to clean it right now and ill show him my cars and go ice skating and playing baseball and eating ice cream and-"

Klaus cut him off laughing "Calm down buddy, Henrik is older now and he likes different stuff now. Sometimes he will go out by himself"

Andrew nodded "Now i have to go cross that off my list!"

"Cross what from your Christmas list?"

"Henrik to come stay with us for the holidays" he smiled "Oh and also tell Santa that he has to bring Henrik's presents here instead of England"

Klaus nodded and smiled at his son's innocense. A while later someone knock on the door. Andrew opened the door and smiled at Caroline "Hi Miss Caroline"

"Hi Andrew and you dont have to call me Miss Caroline, just Carolinel she smiled and kissed his cheek.

Klaus was in the kitchen finishing dinner and Caroline walks to him "Mmm smells delicious, i didnt knew you cooked that well"

He smiled and kissed her softly "Ill take that as a complement"

She chuckle and sat on the table as he started serving the pasta. Everyone sat down and ate together as they talked about their day, something they havent done since Lexi passed away.

• • • • •

**In England**...

Henrik was finishing packing his suitcase and his backpack. He put them by the bedroom door and looked for his passport when his mother walked inside his room "Whats all this for?" she pointed at the suitcase

"Oh im visiting Nik- i mean Elijah and Katherine for the holidays. She invited me and offer to pay my plane ticket"

She looked at him "Are you sure it was Elijah and not Niklaus?"

"Yes mother, but I dont understand why you dont let me stay with Nik ifhe is my brother"

Mikael enter the room and didnt let Esther answer "Because he is not your brother, he is just a mistake and I dont want you near him"

Henrik nodded looking down "Yes father"

"Good, if i find out that you were with him you will regret it" Mikael said before walking out. His mother and nodded and followed Mikael.

Henrik sigh and lay back on his bed looking at the ceiling that was fill with pictures of him and his siblings and also with pictures that his siblings send him of his nephews

He fall asleep watching the pictures and excited to finally leave this depressing place and to see his favorite brother.

**A/N**

**Hey guys, new chapter is here. Hope you like it. Now Henrik's visit will dig out some secrets about Lexi and Henrik's past.**

**And yes, Lexi's death wasnt an accident. ;) Dont forget to REVIEW and FOLLOW the story. Tell me your questions, thoughts and suggestions**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the big day, Andrew thought as his father picked him up at school. After two years his uncle Henrik was finally coming to visit them. He couldnt help from smiling all the ride to the airport, the exitement was getting the best of him and driving his father a little crazy.

Klaus had told Andrew earlier that he couldnt tell his uncles and aunts about Henrik's visit, yet. He knew that his siblings would overwhelm Henrik and not let him rest. Besides he wanted Henrik to meet Caroline and tell him what he thought of her. Klaus always valued Henrik and Andrew's opinion in every of his life-changing decisions.

Around 4:30 p.m. Klaus and Andrew arriaved to the airport and sat on the long idle of chairs. They waited a while until the screen showed that the flight from England arriaved on time. After Klaus tol his son that Henrik's had landed, Andrew started jumping around the waiting area.

The last time Andrew saw his uncle was at his mother's funeral two years ago and by that time he wasnt much into party mode. He had seen pictures of Henrik from his games and had talked with him on Skype and on the phone but he missed spending time with him.

Andrew looked at his father for a moment "Arent you happy that Henrik is coming?! Why are you sitting like that and not jumping like me from exitement?!" Andrew said unable to stop jumping.

Klaus glare at his son and chuckle "Andrew i think you should calm down" He smirk shaking his head

"Why should I-" Andrew shriek as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He turned around and faced him with wide eyes and a huge smile "You are here!" he shout and hugged him tight

"Yeah I am. Ive missed you too Andrew" Henrik smiled as he hugged his little nephew

Klaus stood up from his seat and pat Henrik on his shoulder "Nice to see you again brother"

"Me too Nik" Henrik smiled as he let go of Andrew and hugged his older brother

"Henrik how long are you staying?" Andrew asked as he pull Henrik away from his father wanting him all for himself. Henrik just laughed at his actions "Two or three months, im on winter break so I want to stay here as long as possible"

"Well you are always welcomed" Klaus smiled. Henrik nodded and Andrew pulled his hand "You have to stay with me in my room"

"Andrew, Henrik is older and probably he'll want his own room. Besides, you two wont fit in your one person bed" Klaus explained.

Andrew pouted "But I want him to stay with me Daddy"

"Andrew he will be in the room next to yours" Klaus said

"But daddy" he whined and stomp his foot on the floor

"Andrew he will stay in his own room and thats it, end of discussion" Klaus stated firmly

• • • • •

Their trip back home was mostly silent. Andrew had fallen asleep after they left the airport and that let Klaus and Henrik some time to talk just them. Henrik looked at his brother when he heard his phone go off from a text. Henrik reached for Klaus' phone and read the name on the lock screen "Who is Caroline?" Henrik asked.

Klaus looked at his brother and at his phone "Give me that" he tried to reach his phone but Henrik hold it far from his brother. Henrik unlocked the screen of his phone and touched the messages app. "No way, ive been far too long and i need an update on the gossip thats happening in your life" Henrik said as he looked at Caroline's text

' _Hey, i enjoyed our little "lunch break" yesterday. Hope we can meet tonight and continue it somewhere else ;) ' -C_

Henrik's eyes widened and blushed as he read the text "Oh my god Nik" he burst out laughing "What happened yesterday at the cafe, brother?"

"What?!" Klaus asked confused and the looked at his phone "Henrik give me the damn phone"

Henrik laughed "Hey i enjoy our little lunch break yeasterday. Hope we can meet tonight to continue it somewhere else" Henrik teased Klaus with a girly voice

"Go to hell Henrik, give me the phone" Klaus tried to take his phone away from him but he was driving.

"Maybe i should reply to her" Henrik said with a devilish smirk that looked like Klaus'. Henrik started typing as he read what he wrote out loud

' Ill be waiting for you tonight sweetheart ;) and just so we are on the same page. What was it that happened in the Cafe? ' -Kl

"You are going to regret that you bratty asshole" Klaus tried to stop the car but he was in the middle of a highway so he had to keep driving.

The sound of the phone takes both men out of their trance and Henrik smiled as he opens the text.

'_ I cant believe you are making me say it. Cafe. You, me, Elena. Under the table. My hand in your pants. Seriously?! you even came on my hand and you dont rememb_er? ' -C

Henrik covered his mouth and laughed "God you two are worst that a pair of horny teenagers. Nik i didnt knew you were into that stuff. Coming on her hand, in a Cafe with her friend" Henrik shook his head chuckling

"Shup up and give me my damn phone" he pull his phone away from Henrik and checked the message. Holy crap what has Henrik seen. He quickly dial Caroline's number and she answer.

"How in hell you dont remember yesterday? you didnt got drunk or anything" she spoke

Klaus looked at his brother as Henrik smiled at him. Klaus rolled his eyes "Care, those messages were my sibling talking to you"

"What?!" She shouted and even Henrik heard it

"When you texted me first he took my phone and started replying to your messages-"

Caroline cut him off before he explained "Oh my god i just talked about me stroking you yesterday with one of your siblings! Who was it?! Bekah? Elijah? please dont tell me it was Kol"

Henrik was crying from the laughter and took Klaus' phone and put it on speaker "Sorry to break it to you but no. Im Henrik, Klaus youngest sibling" he smirk proudly

"Oh my god you were the one visiting today?!" she covered her face and blushed from embarassment "i was suppose to meet you today at dinner"

"Well now i cant wait to meet the woman that has my brother all turned on" Henrik said as Klaus smacked the back of his head "Ouch, Nik that hurted" Henrik whined like a little kid

"Then shut up and dont be a mama's boy" Klaus said "Look Caroline Im sorry"

"Sorry? Oh you will be sorry, you will regret it Klaus Mikaelson. Im gonna get you so fucking hard"

"Woah woah woah no dirty talk, minors are here" he chuckle and Klaus gave him a glare like ' im gonna get you when we get home '

"I didnt mean it like that you dirty minded teenager"

"Yeah right and im not the only acting like a dirty minded" he wiggle his eyebrows at his brother

"Okay conversation over, bye Caroline. See tou tonight, love" Klaus said and Caroline replied "Okay bye" After that they both hung up and Henrik looked at Klaus.

"Im going to kill you when we get home Henrik" Klaus said as he pull off at his sidewalk

"Why? Its not my fault that you two are into sexting" Henrik smiled and got off the car to get his backback

"We are not into sexting, it was you that was talking to her" Klauss aid as he went to the backseat to get Andrew out "And please dont say anything of this to our siblings"

Henrik nodded "Nik you know i like teasing you but i would never go that far" he smiled

Klaus smiled back as he picked up a sleeping Andrew "Oh and watch your vocabulary around Andrew and your nephews. The last thing i need is Andrew and his coucins asking me what sexting or dirty talking is"

Henrik nodded as the took his suitcase and walked inside the elevater and Henrik used his free hand to press the button to the 9th floor.

They enter the huge apartment and Henrik takes a deep breath. Last time he was in here the air was thick and he was next to his brother as if they were twins. He had never seen his brother so hurted and empty and he was glad that he had finally found someone like Caroline that made him that happy.

He remembered that dayas if it was yesterday. He was 14 by that time and he was watching tv when the house phone started ringing. And he stood up to pick it up because his moter was busy getting ready to go out. He remembered the sound of Kol's voice when answered the phone. Kol was always the one making jokes but his voice was neutral with a with a bit of pain. Just at hearing his brother's voice he knew something was wrong. He thought the worst, he thought something had happened to Nik or that Andrew was at the hospital or any of his siblings.

**Back to that time...**

_Henrik held the phone confused "Kol is something wrong? Are you guys okay?" he finally asks_

_Henrik could hear Kol take a deep breath before he started talking "Henrik, Lexi passed away in a car crash this afternoon and Andrew was in the car too-"_

_Kol was going to finish but Henrik cut him off "what?! she is dead?! And Andrew is dead too?!" he felt his eyes fill with tears_

_"No no no Andrew is okay. Well he is at the hospital but he is stable. He just opened his eyebrow a little but he is fine now"_

_"And Nik? How is him with what happened to Lexi and with Andrew in the hospital?"_

_"You are old enough and i wont lie to you. Nik is bad, he is in the room with Andrew and doesnt know that Lexi died yet. We had to tell him that they are attending her in another room and that she had said that he had to stay with Andrew"_

_"You guys lied to him about his dead wife?! He is going to be mad, you know how impulsive he is"_

_"Henrik we know that but he is already bad knowing that his son is like that. He will break when we tell him about what happened to her and then who will be with Andrew?"_

_Henrik sigh and rubbed his eyes "I cant believe Lexi is really dead-" Henrik was cut off by his parents "Nik's wife is dead?"_

_Henrik nodded at his parents and they just shrugged "Well atleast now she wont be using Niklaus anymore. Ugh I hated that woman, she never loved him, only his money" said his mother_

_"Mother thats not true, we both know how much they loved each other. They had been friends since ever" Henrik tried to reason_

_Mikael scoff "Henrik shut up, if you care about her so much you can go tot he funeral but we arent paying from the plane tickets or anything"_

_"But father- " Henrik said before Kol's voice on the phone interrupted him "I'll pay all of the expenses, I know Nik will be glad to have him here"_

_"Thanks brother, Ill get ready right away" Henrik smiled slightly and hung up_

**Present**

Henrik was pulled of out of his thoughts by his brother "cmon, ill show you your room" he walked forward still carrying sleepy Andrew. Klaus opened the door and gave him space so he could come in. Henrik looked around and smiled "Its nice, thanks"

"You are welcome. Im going to take this guy to his room, its the one next door. If you need anything feel lile home" klaus smiled before leaving and lauing Andrew on the bed.

After that Klaus went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner for the four of them. Ten minutes later Henrik comes and sits in the counter island of the kitchen "Brother there are things i need to tell you"

"Things about what?" Klaus turned around to look at his little brotger with worried eyes

"I dont know how to say this, is harder than you think for me to tell you this"

"Henrik you are starting to worry me, spill it already"

Henrik sigh depply and looked at his finger "I-I..."

**A/N**

**Hey im back. Sorry if i left you hanging like that but if i reveal it now then this chapter would have been waaaaay too long. So thanks for all your reviews and on the next chapter you will see more interaction between Caroline and Andrew. And also flashbacks of Klaus and Henrik as kids.**

**Dont forget to REVIEW and FOLLOW this story. Write your questions, opinions, thoughts or anything that pops to your mind ;)**

**Ill try to post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow in the morning :) LUV** Y**OU ALL**!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Henrik you what? Spit it out already" Klaus said tired of silly games

He sigh "Im not a virgin" he blurt out. Henrik wasnt sure why he said what he said. That wasnt supposed to be what he wanted to tell his brother. It was serious, a matter of death or life.

"Really Henrik? You had me all worried just to tell me that you are not a virgin?" he laughed out "And you were calling me the dirty teenager"

Henrik shook his head but not at his brother's argument but at himself. How could he be so afraid to tell something to his brother. He has always been so open with Klaus and now here he was saying something he regret saying "Nik its harder than you think"

"I know i know. Thats normal, hopefully mother and father already gave you the talk so i dont need to explain why is that"

"Ugh Nik gross" he shook his head "I didnt mean it like that. There is another thing going on but i can seem to have the words"

"Then just say it-" klaus was cut off by a knock on the door. Klaus looked at him "Just think about it and when you are ready tell me" he smiled and went to open the door and saw Caroline "Hey love" he tried to kiss her but she walked pass him.

He rolled her eyes and Henrik laughed. Caroline looked at both of them and then at Henrik "Why are you even laughing?"

Henrik shrugged "Sorry, i didnt knew Nik liked the fierce type" She rolled her eyes at his comment but couldnt help giggle

"Okay can we go and have dinner?" Klaus asked wanting to change the subject. "And why is that Klaus? cant handle a fierce one?" Caroline tease him

He smirked and raise an eyebrow at her "is that so" he walked to her and wrap his arms around her from behind as she giggled "Nik" she squeal

He chuckle and kiss the back of her neck and she chuckle closing her eyes tightly. He smirked and she turbed around and kissed him passionately forgeting that Henrik was there. Klaus moved his hands to her lower back almost reaching her ass when Henrik clears his throat making as much noise as possible.

Both of them pull away from each other and chuckle "Sorry to break your...whatever that moment is but there is a teenager sitting here" Henrik said

Klaus was about to say something but it was interrupted my Andrew shouting "Caroline!" he run to her and hugged her tightly "Hi Andrew" Caroline greeted him.

Caroline, and Henrik were with Andrew watching his cartoons. Henrik looked at Caroline and sigh. He stretch his hand to her "We didnt met properly, im Henrik Mikaelson" he smiled. Caroline smiled at the boy's politeness "Caroline Frobes" she said smiling.

He smiled but then it faded "Caroline i need your help with something. Can you help me?

Caroline looked puzzled at him "Sure, as long as i dont have to help you hide a dead body" She chuckle

He nodded "I need you to stay here with Andrew so I can leave and have a talk with my brother alone"

She looked at him and nodded "yeah sure, no problem" she gave his hand a light squeeze "You can count on me" He smiled "Thanks"

• • • • •

Somehow Henrik manage to get Klaus out of the house and leave Andrew with Caroline. Henrik told Klaus to drive until he told him so. "Stop here" he told Klaus and he did so

"Why are you acting all weird Henrick?" he turned off the car and looked at his sibling

Henrik sigh "Its about father and mother" he looked at his brother

"Henrik you know i dont want anything to do with them and they dont want anything with me"

"Nik i know but i dont know why you hate them so much. I know that they didnt hepled you with Lexi pregnant and college and that they inherited you but i know you and you dont give up on someone that easily. What happened that you hate them so much?" Henrik asked

Klaus sigh and looked at his brother "I cant have this conversation sober" he said before getting out of the car and walking to the bar that was infront of them. Henrik followed him and sat by him on the bar.

"Father as you so called him is a cruel man. He despites everyone that doesnt do what he wants whenever he wants. Mom was fool enough to follow him" The bartender brought him a drink. He took a large gulp and then said "Father abused of me as i grew up. At one point i got sick of it, of caring for someone abd wanting his approval when he didnt deserved it. He only pushed me away and step over me."

When Klaus was finished, Henrik looked at him with shock eyes. He knew that his father had a strong character but his mother always said it was because of the job he had. His father used to work as a CIA agent. His older siblings used to tell him that his work was like in the tv series and he always looked up at his father...until now when his brother told him the truth.

"Im-Im sorry Nik i didnt knew" Henrik said but Klaus just shook his head and finished his drink "It doesnt matter anymore" Klaus said as he shrugged

"Nik I overheard father and mother talking and you need to know that he-agh!" Henrik was cut off my a strong pain in his stomatch. He falls off the stool but Klaus catches him "Henrik whats wrong?!"

"Agh!" he screamed in pain. Klaus took him out of there fast and got him in the car and drove back home. Henrik kept shifting in his seat screaming with his eyes closed and holding his stomatch tight.

After they arriave to the building he takes him upstairs and luckily Andrew was asleep in his bedroom with Caroline. Klaus put him on the couch and he went to look for medicines. Caroline left Andrew's room when he heard some whimpers "Whats going on in here?" she then sees Henrik "Oh my God Henrik what happened to you?" she kneel infront of him

**While Klaus and Henrik were out...**

Caroline and Andrew went to Nadrew's bedroom and turned the tv on "So i've heard that you like Tom and Jerry, is that true?" Caroline asked

Andrew nodded "Yep, i have watch all the episodes" he said proudly

"Really? All of them? Wow you really are a fan" Caroline said and smiled as she looked for the channel to watch cartoons

"Caroline" he looked at her "Do you love my dad?" He asked

Caroline looked down at Andrew and smiled. She stroke his cheek and nodded "Yes i do, very much" she kiss his forehead

He smiled widely at her "I asked him and he said the same thing" Caroline smiled and blush a little.

Andrew giggled "I showed him a song i had for you too but he blushed too"

"Oh really? which song?" she asked curiously. He started singing "Daddy and Caroline sitting in a tree. K•I•S-" she cut him off "Okay i think i know the rest of the song" she laughed.

Andrew rested his head in Caroline's lap as she stroke his curls, just like Klaus'. He turn his head and look at her "Caroline do you have kids?"

Caroline looked at him and smiled as she shook her head "No sweettie"

"Why not? you are so pretty, and nice, and i bet you would be a great mom" he said and looked down. "Thanks" ahe said and the lifted his chin up "Whats the matter?" she asked as she saw him

"I asked you if you loved my dad becuae i wanted to have a mom, but not just any mom...i wanted you" he looked at her with his beutiful eyes.

She took a deep breath thinking about what to answer to this little kid. Caroline looked at him "Why do you want me to be your mom? you have a big family that loves you so much"

Andrew looked at him "You dont love me?" he asked as his eyes water

"No no no dont think that sweettie. I love you" she hugged him tight "But even if i love you there are still other things that must happen before i can be your mommy" she explained

"I know..." he nodded and he snuggle to her and after a while he fell asleep. She looked at him thinking about what he had said but she was pulled out of her thought by screams and whimpers. She ran out of the bedroom and saw Henrik laying on the couch in pain. "Oh my God Henrik what happened to you?!" she kneel infront of him

"Im-im fine, its almost gone" he gritted his teeth. Klaus came back and gave him some pills "Drink this" Henrik did so and after 30 an hour he felt alseep on the couch. Caroline and Klaus were sitting in the counter finishing eating dinner. He hadnt took his eyes off Henrik as he ate. That kid really scare the crap out of him today. Caroline noticed his gaze and grab softly his wrist "Hey, he is alright now" she smiled at him. He turn to her and gave her a slight nod and smirk.

She kissed him softly with her hand cupping his cheek and rubbing his stubble. He kissed her back deeply with one of his hands sliding around her waist.

She stood up from the stool and pulled him to her not breaking the kiss. "i think we have some unfinished buisness" she whispered as she slide her index finger down his chest. He looked at her with a smirk "Ah yes, i promised i would make it up to you and i never break a promise" he smiled and kissed her hard before he pulled her to his bedroom.

He locked the door behind him and then carry her to the bed. He lay on top of her attacking her neck hungrily as his hand lifted her dress and hook the band of her black thong. Damb she knew that black lingerine drove him crazy. She tangled her fingers in his messy curls pulling him closer to her to crash her lips with his. He thrust his tongue inside of her mouth and she curled hers with his. They share a hot passionate kiss as moans are the only sounds that come out from them.

All of their clothes is on the floor and their bodies are exposed to each other. He smiled and trace one finger from her lips to her collarbone, between her breasts, down her stomatch and between her legs. His lips following the trail of his finger leaving hot kisses along the path and stopping by her abdomen.

She was moaning and holding onto the bed sheets as she felt his wet kisses on her body. She could feel her orgasm building up and then she squeal as she felt his expert tongue thrust into her. She moaned feeling his tongue swirling inside of her and his thumb making preasure over her button.

"Klaus please..." she begged as she was tired of teasing. She didnt wanted to come without him inside of her first. He smirk and look up at her "Please what, love?" he teased

"Ugh! Just fuck me already!" she begged and with one hand grab the back of his head to pull him to her and with the other one she grab his member and position it on her entrance. He moan as he felt her grip and then her wet folds. He rubbed his tip against her sex before suddenly thrusting into her hard.

She moaned out agaisnt his mouth feeling her walls clemch around his hard member. He moved his hands to her back and then to her ass. He gave it a litgh squeeze and then lift it up and she wrapped her legs around his waist tight. He thrust hard and rapidly and Caroline screamed both in pleasure and a little pain. It wasnt the first time they had sex or the first time they were in this position but no matter how many ways or times they did it it always felt...right. She liked how rough and adventorous he was sometimes during sex. He liked trying new things and ways to pleasure her.

She moamed out as he hit that spot that was deep insode of her that made her squirm. He smiled and thrust one more time before she came undone with a loud moan.

He moaned as he felt her white liquid around his members and after a few more thrust he came inside of her and collapse on top. They both lay breathing hard and looking at each other. She smiled and caress his cheek "Baby you are still hard" they both laughed "Sorry love, i just cant help myself around you. Evan after that orgasm" he smirk and peck her lips

She return the kiss and smiled "i like it but right now its hurting me a little" she bit her lip hoping that he didnt felt offended or anything. He nodded and carefully pull out of her. She gasp at the lost of physical connection between them.

He lay next to her holding her hand and put a strand of hair behind her ear and she blushed deeply "You are beautiful, never think otherwise" he peck her lips. She smiled at him in Awww. He knew about her insecurities towards everything, even during sex. But she was starting to loosen up and he was proud of her.

It had been a great night after all. Andrew was a deep sleeper and Henrik was laying like rocknon the couch. If only they knew what was really happening and what was going to happen. Their lives were about to change and sooner than what they had expected.

**A/N**

**Hey** **guys, thankf for all the support and dont forget to REVIEW and FOLLOW this story. Tell me everytging you are thinking about during my story and also any questions ;)**

**On the next chapter... Caroline and Andrew moment, Henrik meets with his siblings, and some smut ((FYI it wont be klaroline))**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That night was the first night Caroline stayed in Klaus' place. He was still asleep with his arms wrap around her body pulling her closer. Se layed her head on his chest feeling the up and down of his chest. She had awaken early that morning and liking who was next to her. She had her amrs around his neck but softly started lowering one arm from his neck to his chest. She rest it there a little and then started tracing the lines of his abs.

She felt him move under her touch and she smiled. She trace lower and over his V-line but there it was that damn sheet covering that glorious body. She bite her lip and grabbed the sheet and lift it a little to have a clear view of what was underneath. His morning wood was...WOW. It looks like someone was having sexy dreams, she thought and giggled. He smirk as he heard her giggle ans looked at her "Enjoying the view sweetheart?"

She jumped a little at the husky voice he had in the morning abd blushed deply. She looked up at him and smirk "More like a sneak peak. This sheet is obstructing the full view" she wink. He only chuckle and kissed her, she kissed him back deeply. He pulled her up and she straddle his waist kissing him fiercely. He replied with the same force but were inturrupted by his phone. He groan and picked up his phone "what?" he spat

"Nik its me, sorry to interrupt your morning...whatever is that you are doing but we have visit" Henrik said from a corner in the hall as he looked at all the Mikaelsons in the living room.

Klaus jumped "What?! Who is there?! Who told them you were here?!"

"Well Bekah, Kol, 'lijah, Katherine and even Finn. I think that Andrew mention that he talked to Katherine this morning so i guess he told him about me" Henrik said

Klaus sigh "Okay, give us 30 minutes to change" he hung up after that and looked at Caroline "My siblings decided to pay us a visit at 10 in the morning" he told Caroline. Caroline sigh and lay back on the bed "i dont want to get up" she pouted

He smiled and kissed her "The sooner we get up, the sooner they leave and the sooner we can return to bed" he smirk and she nodded and sat up wrapping the sheet around her torso "Do you think we have time for a shower?" she asked innocently

He smirk devilish "Miss Forbes you dont seem to get satisfy, dont you?" She rolled her eyes af him and stood up "Oh cmon Mr Mikaelson" she looked for her clothes "Ugh i only have my clothes from yesterday"

He looked at her "I think that there are a few pieces of clothes in the last drawer" She nodded and looked throught he drawer and found some shorts and a shirt. She got dressed as he went to his bathroom and slide some boxers on and a shirt.

He opened the bedroom door and walked out with her. He holds her hand as they walk to the living room. Everyone was sitting in the living room and turned to them. "Well well well look who decided to join us" Rebekah said as she looked at his brother and lover. Kol chuckle "the beauty and the beast" kol teased

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother " I hope you all had breakfast because im not planning on cooking for 20 people" Klaus said as he drank coffee. Kol grin "Actually brother there are only 11 people in here and i would like my eggs scramble with bacon and sausage"

"Since when am i your personal chef?" klaus said starting to get pissed. Caroline put her hand over his "Klaus they are our guests"

Kol smiled triumphantly and poke his tongue out at Klaus. Klaus was losing his pacience and said "why dont you shove the bloody tongue up you ass-" when everyone knew where this was going Katherine hissed at him "Nik there are children present!" He just rolled his eyes

Then Keven, Katherine older child, went to Klaus "Uncle Klaus you owe me a dollar"

"A dollar? what for?" he asked confused at the little kid

"The swear jar" he smiled triumphantly at his uncle

Klaus looked at him then at Katherine and gave her a look with raise eyebrows 'seriously?!' Damn he has been spending too much time with Caroline and now he is starting to talk like her.

Katherine just shrugged "Ask your brother. He was the one of the idea because apperantly i 'curse too much'" She looked at the incrediously "Like really? Me Katherine Bloody Pierce curse too much?" she gave them a sarcastic laughed.

Henrik laughed "Katherine i think you owe Keven a dollar too. Hey Nik i want a swear jar too, just for been a day with you will make me rich" he tease his brother

"Ha ha ha" he laughed humorless and rolled his eyes finishing his coffee "Well now that you all have seen Henrik and talked to him, can you all leave?"

"But brother we've just arriaved and besides we havent seen Henrik since Lexi died..." Elijah said but the last part sounded almost like a whisper.

Klaus looked down a little when he mentioned Lexi's death then looked up at him "And we've just woke up and i hate when my falily wakes me up on a Saturday morning without even calling to tell that they are coming"

Elijah sigh almost regreting what he had said "Niklaus we apologize, Rebekah told us the news this morning and we just couldnt wait"

Klaus just rolled his eyes and place the mug in the sink with a loud 'thun'

Kol laughed "Well someone is grumpy this morning. Caroline what did you do to my brother this morning?" he tease. Klaus had his arms wrapped around Caroline from behind and just scoff at his comment but decided to tease Caroline "If only he knew what we were doing this morning" he whispered in her ear seductively. She shivered under his touch as those words came out of his mouth in that fucking sexy accent she had fallen in love with.

"Its better if they dont know" she whispered back and smiled. He smiled "True but i bet my brother's would be jelous of me because they dont have an amazing and beautiful woman in their bed like i do, oh and did i mention that she is great in bed" he whispered back and wiggle his eyebrows

Kol shook his head laughig and so did Henrik "The beast has been tamed" they tease. Klaus looked up at them "Jelous?" he smirk. They both raise their arms in surrender.

He smiled triumphantly at Caroline "Told you" he kissed her softly and she kissed back

"Ewwwwwww!" all the little kids-and Kol said as they saw them kissing. He smiled during the kiss and pulled away from her

Rebekah rolled her eyes at them, she didnt liked this blonde to be that close to Nik or Andrew. She was always the one who nobody could make shut up and today she hasnt said a word since Caroline came out of his room with him. She turned her attention back to Henrik "So Henrik, today Kol and I will take you out. Ill take you shopping and then Kol said he wanted to take you somewhere else" she said

Henrik nodded "Yeah but i have to ask Nik, can I?" he looked at Klaus. Klaus sigh and nodded "As long as Kol doesnt take you to a stripclub or casino" Klaus said. Kol rolled his eyes "You are not the fun brother, Nik"

Andrew ran to his father "Dad aunt Kat said that I can come over to her house to play with Keven for the whole day. Can i? can I? can I? can I?" he insisted. Klaus nodded "That lovely aunt Kat" he glare at Katherine knowing that there was a reason she was taking Andrew with her. She just shrugged and wink.

Everyone stood up and started leaving. Finally! Andrew left with Elijah, Kat, Keven and Amara; Rebekah left with Kol and Henrik; Finn left alone and fimally it was just the two of then. He smiled at her when the door closed. He lift her up and placed her on the counter top as she giggle "Klaus!" she shriek as he started kissing her neck.

• • • • •

Rebekah and He rik went shopping, well mostly Rebekah. She literally drag him into every single store of the three floor had bought a few clothes and something for tonight.

After he went shopping with Rebekah, she dro him off at Kol's place. Around 9 they left to where Kol was taking him "Here we are" Kol said as he stopped infront of the place

"A nightclub? Kol im underage, im only 16 they wont let me in" Henrik looked at Kol. Kol laughed "You are so innocent my dear Henrik, here consider it a birthday present" Kol said as he gave Henrik a fake I.D.

"Really?! Kol, Nik is going to kill you if he finds out about this" Henrik pointed at the I.D. "Exactly and thats why we wont tell Nik anything" Kol smiled

Henrik nodded and looked at the I.D. closely "It looks so real, so im 19?" he chuckle and Kol nodded "Yes so stand up staright and act mature"

After their little talk they enter the bar and have a few drinks. It was the first time Henrik drank shots and he got drunk easily. After a while Kol left to a booth with some Bennette girl and Henrik spotted one girl of his walked up to her and pull her to dance. They started dancing realky close agaisnt each other as the girl ran her hands through his hair. It was like Kol's but longer and black. The girl moved her hips agaisnt his manhood making him hard. He slide his hands down to her waist softly grinding agaisnt him.

Kol was bowhere to be found, probably he left with that witch and bail on him, well atleast he had the keys. He was leaning agaisnt the wall and the girl was all over him. They were kissing roughly and only stopped to catch their breaths but quickly recoverd and then their moment was ruined by his phone. Perfect timing Nik, he thought.

'_ You are on babysitting duty, im going to be late ' -Kl_

Henrik growl and she looked at him "Whats wrong?" she asked as she caress his lean chest over his shirt

"My brother is coming home late abd i have to watch my nephew" she looked at him and smiled "Well maybe we can go to your brother's place and finish what we've started" she wink

"What about my nephew, he is 5" he tried to think straight with all tge alcohol and lust he had on him. "it almost 11, he will be asleep and if he isnt we'll give him a toy or something and tell him not to bother us because we are 'studying'" she smiled proudly at her excuse

He smiled "You are pretty and smart" he kissed her once more with tongue before he guided her to the car. He drove back to the apartment and went up. They closed the door and saw Andrew watching cartoons "Henrik!" he shout happy

"Hey buddy guess what, we are going to play some game" Henrik said as he pulled the girl to Klaus' room. "What are you doing in daddy's room? he hates when i come here without permission"

Henrik looked at him "He gave me permission" he said as he looked through his drawers "Ohhhh okay" Andrew said

"Shit" he whispered under his breath. "Whats wrong?" the girl asked as she sat on the bed "I cant find them anywhere, my brother hides them well so someone wont find them" he said as he pointed at Andrew. He kneel and searched under the bed. He laughed and reach for the small box "My brother is a bloody genius" Henrik said and open the box. Andrew looked at what was inside "Are those ballons?"

Henrik looked at him "Um...yes" he said and took out three and put them in his pocket. "Here, go blow them in your room and do not disturb us unless the house is on fire" Andrew nodded and ran to his room with the box.

Henrik smirk triumphantly as he closed the door and lowered the light. She lay back on the bed and looked at him as she spread her legs a little. He crawl on top of her and kissed her hard. She kissed him back harder and pulling his shirt over his head. As they kissed she ran her hands down his lean but firm torse until she reach his belt. Without pulling away she took his belt off and unbutton his jeans, pulling the zipper down and feeling his bulge. He groan softly as he felt her fingertips rubbing him. She pushed his jeans down his legs and he kicked it off.

He looked down at her with lustful eyes and pulled off her dress exposing her pale skin and thing underwear that left very little to the imagination. He loooked up and down her body before crushing his lips with hers again. They tongue kiss hard sucking at each other's tongue. He pulled away and started kissing her neck and then her collarbone as he unclasp her bra ans throw it to the side. She moaned loud as she felt his kisses burn in her skin. He kissed down to her breasts and suck on her nipple as he played with the other. He gasp as she felt his tongue cirling her nipple and then moaned.

After he took care of both breats equally he kissed up her torso to her lips and in the meanwhile he pulled down her underwear. She shivered at the contact of cold air agaisnt her sex. He got rid of his underwear and rubbed her with his tip "Fuck, do it already!" she moaned loud and with that he thrust into her.

Caroline and Klaus were arriaving from their dinner. "That was delicious" she said as the enter the apartment "Yeah but i've tasted better things" he smirk and wink at her. She blushed and hit his chest playfully "Oh my god Nik" she giggled. He spin her around an dthen crashed his lips with hers but pulled away when he heard Andrew's voice. He walked to Andrew's room and saw him playing "Andrew what are you doing awake? Its 1 a.m." Klaus said and then notice his son blowing something "What are you doing? and where is Henrik?"

Andrew turn to look at him as he blow the 'balloon'. Klaus noticed what he had and Caroline gasp "Nik arent those your condoms?" she whispered the last part. He nodded and pulled it away from his mouth and took the box away from him

"Hey, those are my balloons" he pouted. Klaus looked at him starting to get angry "Andrew this arent balloons and this was in my bedroom, what are you doing with this?!"

"Henrik gave them to me, he told me to play with the balloons and to not bother him" Andrew said looking down. "So Henrik got into my room?" Klaus asked the kid. Andrew nodded "He said he was going to study in your room because your bed is bigger...Oh and he brought a friend to help him" Andrew explained.

"What?!" Klaus almost shout and storm out of Andrew'd bedroom, Caroline following right behind him "Klaus you have to think straight okay, dont do anything you will regret" Caroline tried to calm him. He opened his bedroom door and his eyes widenes and his jaw dropped, Caroline reached the door after him and had the same reaction.

Henrik was on top of the girl kissing her neck, his body pressed over hers and thrust into her hard but were pull out of their actions by a yell "Henrik!" Klaus yelled furious at him. Henrik's head pop out of the girl's neck and looked at his brother's angry expression. Crap Im dead, he thought. The girl looked at them and pull the sheet over her to cover herself and her eyes widened when she notice the blonde next to Henrik's brother "Caroline? I-I didnt knew you lived I-" the girl said

"Save it April, what the-? why the-? April we talked about this!" Caroline stomp her foot and left. Klaus looked serious at his brother with crossed arms "You get dress and leave" he pointed at the girl then looked at Henrik "And you, get out of MY bedroom and we'll talk in the morning" he slammed the door closed.

**A/N**

**Hey guys, heres my new chapter. Hope you like it, i had fun writting it. Dont forget to REVIEW and FOLLOW this story. Write your thoughts, suggestions or guesses about what will happen next**.

**On te next chapter...Will Klaus send Henrik back to England for what he did? Will Klaus and Henrik's close relationship be ruin after what he did? How does Caroline ans April know each other? **

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**LUV YOU ALL THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After seeing his brother like that Henrik sigh and got dressed and so did April. April looked at him "Im sorry, i didnt thought he would be back so early"

Henrik just nodded and gave her her clothes "Please get dressed and leave before my brother snaps at us" She nodded and got dressed fast.

April got out of Klaus' bedroom looking and walking fast until Caroline got in her way "April I cant believe this" Caroline sigh

"Caroline you are making this harder, let me just leave and not talk about this" April walked past Caroline but she was quicker and grabbed her arm "April you better have not given him any of that shit"

April rolled her eyes "Stop pretending to care Caroline. If you want to make a good impression infront of your hot boyfriend and his brother, you did now Im the bad one" April snapped at her

"April what happened to you? You were a nice girl and then you ruined your life when you started using that shit" Caroline started raising her voice

"I grew up Caroline! Im not the eight year old you used to babysit anymore. I thought you were my friend but you turned your back on me"

"I turned my back on you because you pushed me away. I wanted to help you to het out of the drugs but you rejected my help and isntead offered me"

"You are a bitch!" April yelled at Caroline and Klaus came from where he was and so did Henrik. "April leave" Henrik said calmly

April turned to him "You too? Now that i gave you what you wanted you are turning your back on me? We are adults, you dont have to do what your big brother tells you to"

"Actually I do, Im 16 and you are going to wake up my mephew if you keep yelling so get the hell out" Henrik say before going to his bedroom. With that April stormed out of that place. Caroline sigh and embraced Klaus, he hold her back "You can stay if you want, its late"

Caroline shook her head "No, you and Henrik have things to work in the morning and i dont want to be in the middle of you two" she kissed him softly goodbye "Call me tomorrow" He sigh and nodded as she left.

• • • • •

The next morning Henrik woke up with a slight hangover. He walk straight to the kitchen and was surprised to see Klaus already awake. "Morning.." Henrik said as he opened the fridge. Klaus put his coffee down "Third door to the right"

Henrik looked back at him confused "Pardon me?"

"Pills for the hangover, third door to the right" he said and took a sip of hos coffee. Henrik smiled and nodded. Even when his brother was dead furious at him he still cared about him. Henrik took the pills and down them with water. He sat in the stool next to Klaus that was busy on his phone.

"Sexting with Caroline?" Henrik said trying to lightend the mood but Klaus just ignored his attempt to be funny. Henrik sigh and finally spoke "Okay Im sorry Nik, Im sorry for what i did last night"

Klaus glare at him "Which part?" he snapped at him.

"What do you mean?" he looked puzzled at Klaus and slighlty pissed

"What part? The one were you invaded the only personal space i have in this place? or when you looked through my things? or the fact you gave my 5 year old my condoms and told him they were ballons? or that you returned home drunk and with a lady friend?" Klaus looked at him

Henrik shook his head incrediously "Really?! I told you I was sorry ans you snap at me like that?! I thought you were my brother!"

Klaus looked at him his expression hardened "i am your brother and I care about you. And i also care about my son, thats why i hide that stuff"

"Nik I know you are a father but you are not my father to tell me what or what not to do! I left England because i wanted a break from my parents and spend some time with MY brother and not some copy of my father"

Klaus stood up from his seat "Dont pull that bullshit card on me. I treat you how i think its better for you. And take back what you said about me been like Mikael!"

"No! You two are more alike than you think! You like to been in comtrol. You act impulsive. And you think that you are always the victim and that you are a saint!" Henrik snap

"Take it back Henrik" Klaus tried to sound as calm as possible trying to to yell at his little brother

"No, Im sick of this!" Henrik said and hit the counter top before storming back to his room and slamming the door. Klaus ran his hand through his hair angry. Klaus hit his door "Pack your bags Henrik, you are going back to England!" he shouted and left. "Screw you Nik, i hate you!" he yelled from inside the room.

Andrew woke up a while later and walked to the kitchen rubbing his eyes "Daddy what is all the screaming about?"

"Nothing buddy" Klaus tried to smiled but it faded as he saw Henrik with his backpack and his suitcase. "Henrik where are you going?" Andrew asked concerned

"I already talked with Kat to spend the rest of the holidays with them" Henrik answer to Andrew and then looked up at Klaus. He just drank his coffee holding every nerve in his body that was telling him to go after Henrik to apologize and beg him to stay.

Andrew looked down sad "But-But you were going to spend Christmas with us..." Henrik looked at his nephew and his heart clenched "Im sorry Andrew but i cant stay here, but i promise i will see you on Christmas" he kiss his nephew's head. Klaus saw them and put his coffe down on the counter and walked away to his room.

• • • • •

Henrik arriaved at Kat's house and she greeted him with a hug. Luckily Elijah was out with the kids for a while. Katherine told him to sit down and crossed her arms over her chest "Okay Henrik, what happened between you and Nik?"

Henrik sigh "We had a fight this morning about something that happened last night" he rubbed his wrist. "What happened last night?" she asked and he started telling her everything that happened.

"And then the last thing i told him was screw you and that i hated him..." he looked down. Katherine watched the teenager with ahocked eyes. She knew that from all the siblings, Klaus and Henrik were the closest. "Henrik those things you said were wrong and besides you are in his house so its his rules" Katherine said.

Henrik nodded "I know but he was acting like if he was my dad, and i just snap at him" Katherine looked at him and cup his cheek "You can still fix all this, you can always apologize to him"

"But Katherine you are giving him all the reason. Yeah i know that i say stuff i wasnt supposed to but he said stuff too"

"Henrik I know but still, he is your older brother and you have to respect him. Besides you always looked up at him, he was your best friend and he has done a lot for you. Dont tell any of your siblings about this but Klaus is the one that loves you the most. He is always talking about you and that he misses you. He would give up his life for you and you know it..." she trail off as she hold his hand. He smiled slightly at her and nodded

"Ill call him tomorrow, right now he must be furious and probably will scream at me" he shrugged and Katherine "You are more than welcomed here" she said

• • • • •

It was Monday already and Katherine left for work leaving Henrik asleep. He was woken up by the insisting sound of his phone. He growled and answer "Hello?"

"Morning Henrik, did you talked to Klaus? he isnt in the office and its impossible even for him to be 3 hours late" Katherine said through her phone

Henrik shook his head "No but i'll stop by his place roght away" He got dressed and went to Klaus' place. He took the elevator to the 9th floor and walked down the hall as he heard voices coming from Nik's apartment. Henrik got closer and leaned against the doir trying to hear better.

"I thought i loved him but i was wrong, it took an extra weight off my shoulders when i moved away. It felt like i was doing the right thing and i dont regret pushing him away" Klaus said imside of the apartment talking to Caroline over the phone.

"Im proud of you for finally coming to your senses and standing up for yourself and your child" She said smiling.

Henrik's heart broke as he heard his brother's words coming from the other side of the door. He didnt knew his brother felt that way about him, like he was an extra weight. Aftar that last word Henrik left the building returning to Kat's house.

"Thanks for listening Caroline, i really feel better after talking to you about Mikael" Klaus grin "Ill call you later, i have to go and talk with Henrik and apologize for our fight the other night"

Caroline nodded "Yeah thats the best thing you can do, bye we'll talk at night" After that they hung up and Klaus went to look for his jacket and thats when he receives a voicemail. He opens it and listened...

_"Hey Nik its me, your extra weight. Im sorry for all the trouble i have caused you and i promise i wont bother you or any of my siblings. I decided to return to England right away, fot the best of all of us. I know its too sudden but tell Andrew and the others that i love them"_ Theres a pauseduring the voicemail_ "Oh and Nik...i love you too brother_" it was all that the voicemail said. Klaus was confused and finally came to his senses and grabbed his keys. He ran downstairs and started driving the 50 minutes car ride to the airport. But would he make it on time before he leaves? The last thing they did was fight and now they were going on separate knows, maybe it was for the best.

**A/N**

**Hey guys so new chapter over here and thanks dor your reviews, i appreciate them. Dont forget to FOLLOW and REVIEW my stories.**

**On the next chapter...Will Klaus make it on time or will he loose Henrik? Also the holidays are around the corner, this Christmas was going to be different for the Mikaelsons. **

**LUV YOU ALL AND THANKS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_"Passengers of the flight 10982 to England please approach your designated gates. I repeat, the flight 10982 started boarding_" the voice on the speakers said

Henrik checked the hour and he still had 10 minutes left before the plane left. He took a deep breath and stood up from the metal chair and walked to one of the coffee shops before boarding the plane.

Klaus parked the car and ran inside the airport. He checked the flights for England and ran to the gates. As he approached the gates the woman closed the door that was connected to the plane "No no no wait" he shout at the woman but she didnt heard him.

"I need you to open the door please" he told the woman but the woman shook her head "Im sorry sir but its too late, the plane has just left" She said and pointed to the huge glass window were the plane could be seen.

Klaus walked to the glass window and leaned against it as he watch the plane leave "Im sorry Henrik..." he whispered to himself or so he thought when he was cut off from his thoughts by someone's voice.

"Nik..." he said incrediously as he almost dropped his coffee. There Henrik stood with his suitcase in one hand, his backpack on and his coffee in the other hand. "What-what are you doing here?"

Klaus turned around and smirk and hugged him. Henrik let go of his suitcase and hugged him back "Im sorry Nik, i was an asshole to you in your own house" he said to Klaus and he nodded "Yes you were Henrik" they both chuckle and pulled back from each other.

"I dont understand, if your plane left why are you still here?" Klaus asked. Henrik looked down a took a sip of his coffee "I couldnt leave like this, i didnt wanted to return to my old lame life. And i after i arriaved and saw the Christmas decorations it reminded me that i made a promise to Andrew to spend the holidays with him...and my family"

Klaus smiled but then it faded "Why did you left like that? You only left me a voicemail saying something about that you were an extra weight. I felt like those guys in the movies that their girlfriends break up with them through a text. The difference is that you are my baby brother"

Henrik looked down "I heard your conversation on the phone, i heard what you were saying about me and-" then Klaus cut him off "Wait wait wait we werent talking about you. Caroline and i were talking about Mikael, we sometimes talk about him"

Henrik looked at him and chuckle "Im so stupid" he covered his face embarassed. Klaus laughed at him "Yes you are, now can we go back home?" Klaus said and patted his brother on the back.

• • • • •

When Klaus and Henrik came back Caroline was with Andrew drawing in piece of paper in the coffee table. Caroline and Andrew were interrupted by their laughter. "You are back!" Andrew screamed excited and ran you Henrik. He hugged him back and lift him up "Yeah buddy, im staying here for Christmas"

Caroline looked at them and smiled then stood up and walked to Klaus "Hey" she said and kisses him softly. He kissed her back and put his hand in her lower back "Hello love". She smiled "Well i'll leave now and leave you guys alone" after she said that she started leaving but Henrik stopped her "Caroline wait, we are going out for dinner. Please join us" he smiled and Caroline looked at Klaus and then nodded.

That night they went to dinner all the four of them. After dinner Klaus took Henrik to starbucks for the first time. Klaus and Henrik ordered their drinks as Caroline sat on a table with Andrew. Caroline had Andrew on her lap and was teaching him the patty cake song "Patty cake, patty cake-" she was cut off by woman that stopped looking at her and Andrew "What a beautiful child, just like his mother" the stranger smiled at Caroline and then Klaus and Henrik came to the table. The woman looked at Klaus "You are a lucky man to have wonderful wife like her" and with that the woman left. Klaus smiled at Caroline and she blushed and put Andrew on his own chair.

Klaus and Caroline just looked at each other smiling, it was like if they could communicate with just their gazes. Andrew just licked the whip cream off his finger as he dig it again in his father's coffee. Henrik looked at them and laughed "Guys enough with the eye-sex. There are two more people in this table and are trying to enjoy a good time without any sexual tension" Henrik whispered that last part and nudge his brother in the arm. Klaus was brought out of his thoughts and shot his brother a dead glare. Henrik just laughed and drank his coffee. Henrik drank the coffee and moaned "This thing is so damn good"

Klaus laughed "Henrik quit the moaning we are in public, save that for April" he whispered. Henrik's eyes widened and looked at his brother. Caroline noticed and looked at them "Whats going on between you two? i hear too much whispering"

Henrik shook his head still looking at his brother "Its nothing" then turn to look at Caroline. They all finished their coffees and left. Andrew had fallen asleep and Klaus carried him. They stopped by Caroline's place to drop her off and Klaus got out to 'accompain' her. Henrik volunteer to stay in the car watching a sleeping Andrew as Klaus and Caroline walked to her apartment. It wasnt as big as Klaus' but it was the right size for one person. He used to spend some nights in this place before Henrik arraived.

She smiled "Well this is it" she kissed him softly and he kissed back "Goodnight love" He said before turning around and started to leave. She insert the key in the lock but turned around and pulled him to her crashing her lips with his. He kissed her back deeply using his tongue to part her lips. She allowed his tongue access to her mouth and moaned agaisnt his lips. He carefully pinned her agaisnt the brick hall wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck keeping him agaisnt her as he grip on her hips holding her pressed to his body.

He moved his lips to her neck kissing it and sucking at it. She moaned holding him close by his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist tight and kissed her lips hungrily. She moaned into his mouth as she run her finger through his curls messing them up. He curled his tongue with hers and groan when he felt her tiny fingers run down his chest and over his pants.

Someone behind them clears their throat "Sorry to interrupt but.." Caroline quickly removed her hand quickly and they both pull away. He looks back at the person and looked at Caroline. He kissed her once more but softly "I'll call you later" She nodded "Goodnight baby" she whispered then bitting her lip she looked at the person standing behind Klaus "Goodnight to you too Henrik" she said before entering her apartment.

Klaus waited as she closed the door and the turned around and started walking back to the car. Henrik looked at his brother feeling akward. They got in the car and then Henrik spoke "Sorry for um what happened, its just that you were taking too long and i was worried"

Klaus nodded "Its-Its okay, that wasnt the right moment for that"

Henrik nodded and then his phone came off with a text

'_ Hey, when can we meet? i need to talk to you :) ' -A_

' Tomorrow at my brother's place at 1 p.m. ' -H

'_ But we need to talk in private, your brother cant be there. Besides he hates me ' -A_

' He will be at work so its just you and me ' -H

'_ Great! I really need to tell you something ;) see you tomorrow ' -A_

' Okay see you tomorrow ' -H

Klaus eyes his brother suspiciously and then pull off by their place. He carried Andrew upstairs and into his room. He tugged him and kiss his head. "Goodnight Henrik" he patted his shoulder and his brother nodded "Night"

Klaus changed and lay down on his bed unable to fall alseep. What the woman at starbucks had said was still fresh in his mind 'What a beautiful child, just like his mother' 'You are a lucky man to have a wonderful wife like her' Did they really looked liked a martied couple? he thought to himself. That woman had thought that Andrew was Caroline and his child. Did everyone that saw them thought the same? He shook his head at how pathetic he felt talking to himself and closed his eyes drifting to sleep.

_"Nik are you sure about this? I mean i wouldnt mind that at all but we are almost like siblings" she said as she looked at him. They were sitting just the two of them in his room talking about what to do. Klaus sigh "I dont know but if we dont get married everything will be harder for us and the child. I only have a green card because of my studies but it will expire once i finish te course"_

_Lexi nodded in understandment "You are right, so we are going to get married?" Klaus looked at her "Only if you want this"_

_Lexi bite her lip and looked at him and nodded "Yes i want to but dont forget that we are friends above anything" she smiled and he smiled back "Always sweetheart" he stood up and took her hand to walk out of the room but she stop him "Wait!"_

_He looked at her confused "Lex whats wrong?" She smirk wicked "You have to ask me to marry you witha ring and kneel like in te movies" She chuckle and Klaus shook his head laughing "Okay Lex"_

_The morning after all the Mikaelsons and Lexi sat in the table eating breakfast. Lexi sat next to Klaus and Rebekah on er other side. Henrik noticed that Klaus was moving his arm constantly. Henrik throw his fork under the table "I drop my fork" he said before slipping off his seat and under the table. From under the table he looked at his brother's lap and saw a red velvet box in his hand and was tapping on his thigh nerviously._

_Henrik hit his brother from under the table and Klaus flinched then drop his spoon under the table "My spoon" he got off his seat and got under the table "What the hell Henrik?!" he whispered. Henrik looked at the box "Whats that box?" Henrik pointed at the box. Klaus looked at the box and sigh "Im proposing to Lexi" _

_Henrik's eyes widened "What?!" he says a little too loud and hits his head with the table. Everyone felt the movement of the table and looked under it and saw the two of them. Mikael looked at Klaus "Boy look at yourself, what example are you giving your brothers" Klaus looked at him and tried to explain "Mikael its not what you think I was just-" "Shut it and get back to your seat!"_

_Klaus rolled his eyes and got out from under the table then looked at Lexi. She looke day him confused and then she saw him kneeling infront of her. Her jaw dropped and ahe looked at him with loving eyes, well best friend's love. He took out the small box and opened it and said after he took a deep breath "Lexi Branson, will you marry me?_"

_After she accepted Rebekah and her were admiring the ring and started making plans for the wedding. Mikael's gaze was in Klaus until he spit it out "Boy are you sure about this? I mean, now you'll have two people depending on you and you can barely take care of yourself" Klaus looked at Mikael "Mikael im sick of having to hear every shit you have to say about me and then expect me to keep my mouth shut. Yes i am sure of what im doing and i expected a little help from MY family"_

_Mikael chuckle shaking his head "We both know that this all your fault. You are inmature and act like a horny teeneger, i expected that from the actual teenager Kol and not from you. Nothing of this would had happened if you had kept you dick inside your pants and not inside of her!" he said pointing at Lexi._

_Lexi looked down feeling embarassed and Klaus looked at him then he pushed his chair back stormed out kf the dinning table furious. After the strong argument Elijah left the table and went to look for Klaus. He was in his room as always with his sketchpad on his lap._

_"May I come in brother?" Lijah asked and he nodded. He walked to his brother and saw Klaus' drawing "Its amazing brother" Klaus gave him a slight smiled "Thanks"_

_"You really are a great artist" he patted his brother's shoulder. Klaus looked at him "I dont mean it for the complement, i mean it for coming after me" Klaus smiled at his brother and he nodded "Family above all Niklaus"_

It had been a while since he dreamed with Lexi. Wait! Why was he dreaming of when he proposed to Lexi? He was thinking about what the woman said about Caroline been his 'wife' and then he end up dreaming of when he asked Lexi to marry him. This cant be a signal, cant it? He rubbed his face hoping to wipe all those memories and thoughts out of his mind.

**A/N**

**Heeeey so here is the new chapter, hope you like it! Dont forget to REVIEW and FOLLOW this story! Tell me what you think of the story so far and what you hope that would happen further in the story.**

**On the next chapter...April and Henrik have a talk, about what? 0.o Christmas is coming and the Mikaelsons begin with their decoration. Also Katherine plays match maker! **

**LUV YOU ALL HAPPY READING**!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was a Monday morning just like every other day. The same routine for Klaus: wake up, wake Andrew up, get dressed, make breakfast, take him to school, and go to work.

Henrik was left alone for the morning since it was Andrew's last day of school. Henrik got up and turned the speakers loud as he made himself breakfast in only his boxers and socks. He slide on the wooden floor from edge to edge and then started eating but then got a text.

' _Morning sleeping beauty I need a favor ' -K_

_' Ha ha ha you are hilarious Nik, what if i dont want to do you a favor? ' -H_

_' First I'll kick you out of my house and second I wont let you get a free coffee from starbucks ' -K_

_' Hey hey hey I was just messing with you Nik. Ofcourse i'll help my favorite person im this world ;) ' -H_

_' Whatever, so i need 2 blue print papers and black pencils. Tell the guy that works there to write it down and ill pay him when i get home ' -K_

_' Okay and what about the coffee? ' -H_

'_ Take the $20 that are on the drawer next to the door ' -K_

'_ okay thanks ' -H_

He finished his breakfast and got changed into some skinny jeans and a Volcom shirt. He grabbed the keys of the house and after locking it he made his way down the stairs. He crossed the street to the shop that was infront of their building. The place wasnt big but it was filled with huge shelves with different kind of supplies.

Henrik didnt knew much about what Klaus used when he worked so he didnt knew what to look for. He walk to the front desk to ask for help but all he saw was a girl on a ladder with her back to him. She was piling boxes when she heard a brittish voice "Excuse me, could you help me find something?" Henrik asked. The girl tried to turn around to see the guy but lost her balance and fall from the ladder. Henrik without thinking, he jump over the desk and catch the girl before she hit the floor.

Their eyes meet and they glare at each other unable to say a word. He smiled at her and she return the smile but their moment was ruined by the sound of the doorbell that told that a new client had arriaved. She quickly looks away blushing and stood out of his grip "Um uh thanks" she said

He smirk "No problem sweetheart, are you okay?" She looked at him and nodded "Yeah thanks to you but sadly now i have to clean up this mess" she kneel on the floor and started putting the supplies back to their designated box. "Let me help you" he said and kneel infront of her picking up the mess. There was one supply left and when both webt to pick it up their hands touched. Henrik looked at their hands then at her. She looked down at their hand and she could feel her cheeks turn dark red without even looking at him.

"My name is Henrik" he said gazing at her. She smiled and looked at him in his eyes "My name is-" she was cut off by a man's voice coming from the back of the store "Ally! he shouted. Henrik chuckled and she laughed too "Yep thats my name. Ally" she smiled.

"I should probably go help my dad back there" she said as she stood up. He stood up too nodding "Yeah sure I understand" She gave him a smiled "Ill come back to help you look what you are looking for"

He smiled and nodded "I think I've already found it..." he whispered to himself as she walked to the back of the store.

Henrik leaned agaisnt one of the shelves making a mental note to thank Nik for sending him to this store. He watch her walk back to him with a smile "So what can i help you with?" she asked politely

He smirk "Um my brother said something about two blue print papers and black pencils" She nodded and walked to the shelves and pull out two rolls of blue print papers and then walk further and picked a small box of black pencils.

"Here you go" she smiled as she handed him the stuff and the hands touch again but she quickly pulled away and went behind the desk.

He walked to the desk and she packed everything in a paper bag "That would be $21.62" she said."Um my brother told me that he would come after work and pay for the things" Henrik said. The girl nodded her head and then gave him a confused look "You are Klaus' brother? I've never seen you before"

"Yeah, its because i live in England" he said and she smiled "Sounds interesting" she said as she write on the receipt and then handed it to him "Have a nice day" she smiled widely. He looked at the receipt and smirk. "I will"

_'Call me after my shift ends at 4'_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX ;)_

Henrik returned home and was surprised to see April leaning agaisnt the door. She looked at him with an angry glare "Henrik do you know what hour is?! Its 1:30, ive been standing here for half an hour!" He rolled her eyes at her and unlocked the door, she enter right behind him. He put the stuff on the counter and looked at her "Okay, talk"

She walked to him "Talk? Arent you the one who should be talking to me? Maybe apologize for been late, and apologize for how your brother treated me the other night" she said narrowing her eyes at him.

He took a deep breath "April first i dont have to apologize for been late. I was doing my brother a favor and second I wont apologize for my brother because he was right"

Her eyes shot open "What?! But we had fun that night, why would you agree with what your brother did? He walked in on us, kicked me out and yelled at you like if you were like his goddamed five year old too"

"April shut up, i dont wan tyou talking about my family and specially about Andrew. Yeah it pissed me off what he did but this is his house after all and what we did was wrong so we should just move on with it and forget it"

"You are breaking up with me?!" he looked at him surprised. _Who the hell was he to break up with her!_

"April we are not together and we never were. It was a one-night stand and its over now" he told her and grab a bottle of water. She moved closer to him looking at him as if he was her prey. April smirked naughty at him and pinned him against the counter.

"April what are you doing?" he said looking at her confused "You need to stop" he said as she took the bottle off his hand and place it on the counter. She run her hands up and down his chest and pulled him for a hard kiss. Henrik stood petrified by her sudden move and did nothing. In the moment the door swung open "Henrik?" Caroline stood there with widened eyes.

Henrik pushed April away from him "Caroline its not what you think" that was all he manage to say by the shock. Caroline blinked trying to process what was going on "Didnt Nik kicked her out of here for good? Why would you bring her again Henrik, you know your brother will get mad"

"Caroline i know and its not what you think this is. Yesterday she said she wanted to just talk so i invited her here. But i arriaved late and we started fighting and she kissed me then you walked in" he explained and April started crying.

Caroline looked between them confused. She put her purse in the living room and walked to them "Why are you even crying April, you were the one who kissed him"

April looked at her with fake tears "Thats not true...he-he is lying" she sob "I wanted to talk but then he told me he loved me and that he wanted me"

Caroline looked at a confused Henrik and then back at the crying girl "You know something April, the good thing about knowing you since you were a little girl is that i know when you are lying you bitch"

April looked at her offended with widened eyes "You dare to call me a bitch?! Caroline i thought you were my friend!"

"Yeah and i thought so too but i was wrong since i saw how you ruin your life and what stunt you tried to pull here" Caroline looked at her angry "Get out of this house" she pointed to the door. Henrik was shocked at Caroline's reaction, he had never seen her like that. April scoffed and left "Im just leaving because i want to, not because you are telling me to"

They both watch April leave and Caroline relieved a breath she didnt knew she was holding then looked at Henrik "You have to be careful, this city is full of bitches like her that only care about superficial things" Henrik nodded and looked at her puzzled "yeah but Caroline why are you here? Nik doesnt come home until 6"

Caroline bite her lip and rub her wrist "Um uh your brother told me to meet him here because you were going to Kat's house..." Henrik raise his eyebrows "Oh well this is akward" she giggle

He chuckle "Okay i'll leave you guys alone, i have to make a call" he smirk to himself thinking about the girl from across the street, Ally

• • • • •

That night after dinner the three of them went to the living room and started taking out all the Christmas decorations. Andrew looked at them excited jumping on the couch as Klaus and Henrik carried the boxes. The put it on the coffee table and take the tree out. The put it up and took the lights out. Henrik and Klaus put the lights around the tree as Andrew watched cartoons.

"Henrik if i tell you something do you promise not to laugh?" Klaus looked at his brother. Henrik looked at him and shrugged "Depends on what is it about" Klaus finished the top part. "The night that we went to dinner i had a dream about when i proposed to Lexi" he said almost as a whisper not wanting Andrew to hear their conversation "And i couldnt stop thinking about Caroline at the same time"

Henrik looked at his brother as he took the other decorations and place them on the tree "Thats weird, dreaming about your past wife and your girlfriend at the same time. Dont tell Caroline that or she will murder you" Klaus chuckle "Yeah i wont but that wasnt the point. The point was that i was actually considering getting married to Caroline..." he looked at Henrik for his reaction and all he did was smiled and pat his brother in the back "Well keep considering it because i think its a good idea, besides you love her and so does Andrew"

"Yeah i know that but dont you think it will be too soon and that that could ruin this?"

Henrik laughed "Nik you are the one that has been married before, has a child and you are asking your brother that is 10 years younger than you about proposing? Cmon she is in love with you, she wont say no"

Klaus smiled shaking his head "You are right, I will. Thanks Henrik" They smiled at each other before Klaus called out Andrew "Andrew come see the tree, its finished" Andrew came running to see the tree and his eyes lighten up in excitement "Its awesome, we did a great job!"

Henrik and Klaus exchange glances and laughed "Yeah right" Henrik said with a roll of eyes. Henrik's phone started ringing and when he read the caller id he froze. He picked it up and sigh before answering "Hello mother..."

**A/N**

**hey new chapter here! Hope you like it. Dont foret to REVIEW and FOLLOW this story. Tell me qhat you thought of the story and what do you think Esther will tell his son.**

**On the next chapter...Henrik and Klaus go Christmas shopping and something else, Christmas Eve is here. Would Caroline spend her first Christmas with Klaus and Andrew? What surprises wait ahead?**

**THANSK FOR READING!**!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Klaus' gaze shots up to Henrik as he hears his words 'Hello mother...' Everything was going great until she called. Klaus wasnt ready for this, not yet. He had told Andrew that his grandparents were dead, what if Esther asks Henrik to let her talk with Andrew? No, he will not allow it. Both Esther and Mikael kicked him out of their life because of the child he was going to have and now Klaus was going to kicked them out of his son's life.

Henrik looked at his brother as he talked with his mother "Mother how have you been?" "Great Henrik and you? Has have your 'vacations' with Elijah been?"

Henrik bite the inside of his cheek "Um awesome, Elijah and Katherine have been very nice with me and also the kids" Klaus looked at Henrik confused "What the hell?" he mouthed. Henrik mouthed back "Ill tell you later"

"Have you seen or heard about Niklaus?" his mother asked "And about his child?" Henrik chewed the inside of his cheek "Um no i havent seen him but ive heard that Andrew has been doing great"

Esther scoff "Yeah right, New York's education is not compared to England's. The child would be better with us living here" Henrik sigh as he heard his mother talked. She always said that Andrew would be better wih them in England that he would ever be with Klaus. She thought he was irresponsable and that his work didnt gave him time to interact with his son.

"Stop lying Henrik, im your mother and i know when you are lying. You are staying with Niklaus. Henrik we trusted in you and you betrayed our trust" Henrik just rolled his eyes as his mother talked "I know mother but Nik is my brother and i missed him. Sorry mother but i have to go, we'll talk when i return"

"Henrik do not hang on me Im your mother-" she was cut by Henrik ending the call. He looked at his brother and Klaus stood up and walked to him "You didnt told her you were staying with me?" he asked surprised. "You could have get us both in trouble"

"I know but if i told mother i was staying with you then she and father wouldnt have let me come" Henrik explained as Andrew pulled his shirt to get his attention "You are daddy's brother, right?" Henrik nodded unsure of where this conversation was going. Andrew looked at his father "Then why is Henrik talking to grandma if she is dead?"

Klaus' expression changed and he just looked at his son without responding. This was one of those many questions he always skipped whenever Andrew asked. Henrik looked at his brother then said "Yeah because its your other grandmother that passed away" Klas let out a sigh of relief as he nodded reassuring Henrik statement. Andrew nodded and yawn "What about my grandpa?" Henrik looked at Klaus for answers but he just shook his head to Henrik "Andrew you do have a grandfather but he lives in England with your grandmother and Henrik"

Andrew still was a little confused. If he had a pair of grandparents that lived with Henrik, why didnt they come to visit whenever Henrik came? "Daddy why didnt they came for the holidays? Henrik talked to them so why cant i talk to them?"

Klaus' lips turned into a line as he thought of an excuse to change the subject but whenever Andrew put his mind onto something he was as stubborn as his father. He took a deep breath before he spoke "Because your grabdparents dont like New York and they think that you arent happy here" He thought that if Andrew was going to ask why his grandparents never visit then he would tell him the truth and so he did. Andrew looked at him "But im happy living here with you" he smiled trying to cheer his father up and Klaus smiled back at his son's attempt "Im happy too buddy" Klaus kissed his head and hugged him before he picked him up "Now enough chit chat, its time for bed"

Andrew yawn "But daddy im not tired" he whined but hid his face in the crook of his father's face. They both laughed except Andrew and Klaus took him to his room.

• • • • •

Klaus took the next day off to go Christmas shopping with Henrik. Before they went to the mall they dropped off Andrew in Katherine's house and told him that Klaus was taking Henrik to work that day.

They had bought all the gifts for Andrew and their nephews but there were still two more people left: Caroline and Henrik. But obviously he wasnt going to buy his gift infront of him, he had planned something special for him and Caroline. Klaus stopped infront of the jewlery store "Henrik wait here, i have to get Caroline's gift" he smirk and Henrik smiled back knowing what he was talking about "Sure ill wait here"

Klaus enter the jewlery and looked at the beautiful diamond and gold jewlery. He had a thought in mind about what to give Caroline and Henrik help him figure it out. He was looking around until his eyes got caught up by the brightness of that small diamond. It was beautiful, small and elegant just like Caroline. She would melt when she saw his gift and he knew it. He asked to take a closer look at it and they buy it. The mad behind the glass desk put it in a small white velvet box. He put it in his pocket so that Henrik wouldnt see it eaither until Christmas and then left the store.

He walked out of the store with a wide smile and Henrik noticed it. He knew that his brother had taken his advice and finally Caroline will make him the happiest man on Earth. After that they went to eat at a cafe. It was just the two brothers talking like if they didnt lived an ocean apart.

They were talking until a girl walked up to Henrik and kissed his cheek "Hi" she smiled brightly at him and he blushed a little. Klaus noticed his brother's reaction and tried to hold in the laughter. Henrik kicked him under the table and Klaus flinched. The girl looked at them both and Henrik finally answer back "Hey Ally, want to join us?"

The girl looked at Klaus and he nodded "Im going to the restrooms" he stood up and when the girl couldnt see him Klaus gave Henrik a thumbs up and mouthed "Dont mess it up"

Henrik rolled his eyes with a stupid smile placed on his face. They talked for what seemed to be seconds but it had been more than half an hour. Klaus had returned from the bathroom 25 minutes ago and he just decided to sit on another table to give his brother some space.

They were laughing and she had reached for his hand. After a few more laughs she kissed his cheek and said her goobyes. Klaus quickly returned to the table and looked at his baby brother "Spill it out Henrik, who is she?" Henrik just shook his head smiling and started telling Klaus how he had met Ally the other day he had send him to do him a favor.

Klaus laughed as his brother told the story of how he met this wonderful girl Ally but he didnt do it making fun at him but fascinated by how his brother reacted to this girl. He knew that feeling, he always felt like that with Caroline. He always blushed when she did those small love gestures. They stood in the cafe for a little longer talking about Ally and Henrik and about how he should man up and ask her on a date.

They got back home around 6 p.m. with a very starving Andrew. Yes he was at Kat's house but the only thing he hated from there was tge food, well actually everything that Katherine cook. She was a terrible cooker but Elijah and the kids have manage to survive. Once they got inside Henrik took Andrew to the kitchen to find something to eat as Klaus looked through the mail. Bill, bill, bill , bill yeah he will check those later and then a vintage envelop with gold letters and the name written in a fancy font

_Niklaus and Henrik Mikaelson_

He opened it up and read through as his eyes widened "Henrik get your ass over here you have to see this" Henrik rushed to him and saw the invitation, he covered his mouth as he burst out laughting "You have to be messing with me!"

Klaus chuckle and put the invitation down "Nope, apparently our dear brother decided to settle down and finally admit his thing with the Benette girl and its an adults only wedding" At the comment Andrew's head shot up and looked at his father "I cant go to the wedding? Why? I promise ill be good"

Klaus chuckle "Sorry buddy not this time, only adults can come...and Henrik" he tease his brother which only made him roll his eyes "What a comedian my dear brother Nik is"

"Well this comedian has saved your ass, you are going to invite Ally to the wedding as your date" Klaus smiled proudly at his idea. Henrik looked at him with a mixture of excitement and nerviousness which he totally noticed "Hey calm down Henrik ita just a wedding and besides you are not the groom. Ill invite Caroline and you Ally, now end of the conversation"

Henrik groan in defeat "Fine" he walked to his bedroom and dialed her number. It ring once, it ring twice, then a third one...maybe she is busy so ill call her later he thought but when he was about to hung up she answered "Hello?"

"Hey hi its me Henrik" he said all nervious "So one of my brothers is getting married this weekend and i wanted to know-i mean ask you if you wanted to be my date-my bad i meant partner" Really? He thought. You are a Mikaelson, use your charm 'cause right now you sound pathetic and desperate.

She smiled at how cute she find him when he was nervious. "Sounds fun, ill love to be your date!" Date? did she really said date? He was jumping on the inside. This girl he met just days ago and that he had talked to her over the past days has agreed to be his date. _Woohoo_!

He told her about where the reception would take place and that it was formal and all. They made small talk until she checked the hour and the clock said 12:35 a.m. Oh my god we've been talkinf for hours! she thought "Sorry but i have to go, goodnight" she said in her sweet voice and he smiled like a fool "Goodnight darling"

In a room not so far another love fool was still on the phone. Caroline and him talked everyday atleast twice a day. First when he was at work during his lunch hour and tgen at night when he was finally alone and could talk other topics.

"Caroline you should have seen his face when they met at the cafe. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. Oh and talking about Christmas, ive got you the best present in your life" Caroline couldnt help but smiled at the sweet gesture. She and Elena were having a sleepover and she had her phone on speaker. Elena and her listened to him talking about Crhisymas shopping and finally came to the point "So one hour ago i called you to ask you to come to my brother Kol's wedding this weekend"

Caroline looked at Elena for an answer. She ofcourse wanted to go to the wedding with him but was she really ready to meet the rest of te Mikaelson clan and besides she didnt had a formal dress to wear for the wedding! On the other line Klaus listened to the long pause worried "Love are yoy still there?" She was pulled out of ger thoughts by his voice "Um yeah im here baby and yes i will go with you. Sounds exciting , plus i'll have an excuse to go shopping with Elena"

He chuckle "Great, Ill pick you up and drive us there and Henrik is bringing his 'friend' too but ill give him Kol's car keys so that he can impress him" She giggled and smirk "Is that really the reason or do you have something else in mind Mr. Mikaelson?" He shook his head smiling "Miss Forbes such a dirty mind in that pretty head but to answer your question...maybe i do have something in mind" he smirk devilish

Elena's eyes widened a little as she noticed how this conversation was taking a different direction and she didnt wanted to be there when they started with the dirty talking "Um Caroline im gonna go to sleep, night" she said and left to tge room

"Seriously?! Its a fucking sleepover, you are supposed to stay awake!" she shout from tge living room and Klaus laughed from the other line "Well love, if you hada sleepover in my place i would male sure you stood awake all night long" a smirk played on his just bite her lip trying to control her arousal by just hearing how those words came out of those lips "I think i will take that offer soon" if he was going to play teasing games with her then she will mess up with him.

They kept talking all night incoherent things. Maybe was tge fact that they were tired and sleepy or that they were turned on and wanted to rip each others clothes if they were in the same room. Talks like this Klaus loved. He loved hearing the sound of her voice wheb she talked and also when she sang. He loved how her curls fall over her shoulders framing that porceline face. He loved the he could tangle his fingers in her curls as they made love to each other. He loved her whimpers, moans and the sounds she make as he claimed her his. In conclusion her loved her, every good and bad part that made her _her_.

**A/N**

**Back with update over here. Thanks so much for the feedback and remember not to forget about FOLLOWING and REVIEWING this story. Tell me what you thouth about this chapter. Do you ship Hally? (Henrik+Ally) What was your opinion on Esther wanting Andrew to live with them? Were you surprised by Kol and Bonnie's wedding invitation?**

**On the next chapter...The wedding day is almost here and everyone has much to do before the big day. How will Henril and Ally's date go? And what about Klaus and Caroline's date?**

**THANKS FOR READING!**!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was the day before the wedding and Bonnie, Elena, Rebekah, Sage, Katherine, and Caroline were at Elena's place finishing the last minute details for the wedding the next day. Caroline, ofcourse been the control freak she is, was the wedding planner and the one bossing everyone around and Rebekah was pissed about it. Somehow Rebekah didnt seem very fond to the idea of the blonde bitch, how Rebekah called her, with her brother. She thought that she was just with him because of his money and that she was using Andrew to get to him.

"Rebekah please make those bouquets bigger, they have to be fabulous" with that Rebekah lost it "Why dont you fix them? Im sick of playing nice with you and having to do everything you say. Just because you are my brother's 'girlfriend' or whatever you call it doesnt mean i have to like you and accept you" she snap

Caroline looked at her in shocked and so did the other girls. Rebekah had never snapped at any of them but maybe it was different with her brother Nik. She was always Nik's baby sister and the only blonde in his life, well before Lexi and Andrew. Katherine walked to Rebekah trying to calm her down "Rebekah calm down-" "No i dont want to calm down knowing that that bitch is using my brother and my nephew!" Rebekah cut off Katherine.

Caroline frown "Using them?! Rebekah you know i would never do that so stop making up things. Besides ive never accepted any gifts from him, only when he takes me out to dinner" Rebekah scoffed "Oh please dont play innocent, i know thats not the only place he has take you or better said, the only place you havent ride him"

carolined looked at he offended "Are you seriously bringing that up?! Our sexual life is none of your or anyone's buisness! You can be his sister but that doesnt gives you any right to stick your nose in his life!"

katherine loved fights and specially girl fights because the truth always came out but this was going too far. This two blondes were very importnant in Nik and Andrew's life and the least they needed was for them to get into a cat fight the day before the wedding. "Okay enough you two!" Katherine shouted as she looked at both blondes that were about to rip each other's hair.

Caroline sigh and backed off but Rebekah wasnt going back now. She moved closer to Caroline "You are just looking for a rich young stupid guy enough to fall for your lies and marry you and give you his money. But i not a fool like my brother and i wont let him make that mistake"

Caroline looked at her offended "You are just jelous that your brother doenst gives you now all of his time but he is a grown man and has a life of his own that doesnt revolve around his little sister anymore so move on Rebekah and let him live his life"

"You are a motherfu-" "I said enough Bekah!" Katherine yelles once again "You two shut up your pretty little mouths and suck it up. This is Bonnie's day and i wont let any of your problems ruin her and my brother in law big dat. Do you understand?!"

They both nodded not even glancing at each other like little girls. "Good now we have to get ready for the bachelorette party!" Katherine said excited.

They all got ready in their short tight dressed and high heels. Katherine took them to a closed bar and they had already reserved seats by the bar. Bonnie glanced at Caroline and she just shrugged not knowing what was going on. "Okay girls sit down" Katherine ordered as she also sit down. "Kat whats going on?" Sage asked. "You'll see. Its a little present i got Bonnie before she surrenders her life for Kol" she schuckle as she spoke.

"Hey ladies" a man said as he walked up to them. Their jaw drop as they saw the muscular man wearing only tight underwear that left little to imagination. They all looked at Katherine and she just smirk "You're welcome"

"So who is the bride to be?" the man asked as his eyes roam around the girls. Katherine raised Bonnie's hand and Bonnie gave her a look which only made Katherine smiled wider. The stripper walked closer to Bonnie and started dancing. All the girls were giggling and applauding except for Rebekah that looked at Caroline with a dead glare. She was determined to make Nik break up with her at any cost.

Meanwhile the guys were at Kol's apartment. There they were Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Henrik and the groom Kol. "So since i dont trust any of you to plan my bachelor party i took care of it myself" he smile proudly. Klaus rolled his eyes "Remember that our teenager brother is here so no surprises of any kind" he warned his brother and Kol and Henrik rolled their eyes.

"Oh and talking about surprises, Henrik did you told Kol about your date?" Klaus said as he took a sip of his drink. Henrik looked at him with a dead glare "shut up" he mouth but it was too late. "Our baby brother has a lady friend? Who would have thought that your vacation would turn out that great" Kol pat his back . "So who is this lucky girl?" Elijah asked looking at Henrik. "Her name is Ally, she lives a few blocks away from Nik's place"

"So you already have gone to her place?" Kol asks amazed "Henrik i have underestimated you baby brother" Klaus rolled his eyes "Kol he knows where she lives because she is Carl's daughter, the guy that sells us the materials and all"

"Damn Henrik you are a genious, dating the alliance's daughter. Im proud of you baby brother, i think you deserve atleast one beer" Kol said as he got one for him. Klaus shook his head "If he gets drunk and throws up im not going to clean him up" Klaus warned Kol and Henrik roll his eyes. After a few more drinks Henrik could barely stand up without falling. All of his siblings were laughing at him as Henrik danced drunk.

"i just want to say that i wish the best to this girl that had the balls to marry you my dear brother" Henrik said drunk and he threw his arm over his brother shoulder "Because let me tell you that you arent the easiest person to live with and somehow i manage to survive it for 16 years" he almost fall on Kol "But you arent that bad of a person, you are...what is it called? Dammit i forgot. Well when i remember ill tell you" After his little speech all of his brothers were laughing and regreting giving Henrik any alcohol.

"Oh and brother you saved my ass by getting married. Now i can take that hot chick from the store to the wedding and ravish her in the nearest corner i find" he was cut off by hiccups "And then, then i dont know what ill do since Nik probably will be fucking with Caroline in the house so i cant take her anywhere"

Klaus covered his face blushing and laughing and so did the other brothers. "Is that really true klaus? Im surprised Caroline agreed to" Finn finally spoke and was to mess with Klaus. "I ask myself the same thing about Sage. How did she even agreed to marry you" Klaus snap at him. Finn was his older brother but they always had some kind of rough relationship since he was Mikael's favorite and was always agreeing to everything Mikael did.

Finn shot him a death glance "Really? Atleast im not looking confort in another woman that looks like my dead wife just so i dont feel lonely at night"

Klaus looked at Finn before he shot up from his seat and pushed Finn to the floor and punched him. Everyone got up from their seats to pull Klaus off Finn "You son of a bitch!" Klaus said as he tried to get out from his brothers' grip. "Hey hey Nik calm down" Kol said pushing him back slightly

Finn wiped the blood drop from his nose and smiled up at Klaus "You cant handle the truth, cant you brother? You have never been good under preassure" Klaus looked at him furious "Im going to kill you!" Klaus got away from his brothers and straddle Finn and connected his fist with Finn's jaw.

Elijah pulled back Klaus by his arms and shoved him to the floor "Enough Niklaus, i think you have drink enough for today brother" he said with a firm tone and Klaus got back on his feet. "Bullshit, Im not drunk!" Klaus grabbed his keys angry "Henrik get your ass over here we are leaving!" he slammed the door behind him and got tot he car. Once Henrik sat on the passenger seat he fell asleep and that just left klaus to his own thoughts.

He arriaved home and helped Henrik upstairs. He left him on his room and helped him getting undress but Henrik didnt made it any easy. He thought that Klaus was Ally so he was getting kind of touchy with him. Klaus had to slap him to get that idea put of his mind. After half an hour Henrik was finally asleep and Klaus went to his en-suit bathroom. He washed Finn's blood

off his knuckles and then washed his face with cold water to calm himself down. He had had fights with his siblings before but never that physical, except with Finn. He always found a way to pissed him off and that made it harder to control his temper_._

_"Finn give me that back!" Klaus said as he run after his older brother. "Or what? You'll tell mother?" Finn rolled his eyes as he kept running but was tackle my Klaus. Klaus quickly tried to get the box out of Finn's hand but it was clenched tightly. Finn could only chuckle at his bother's frustrated face "Finn im already late please give it back" Klaus fought with Finn's closed hand_ _"No!" Finn said but Klaus punched him hard in the face and Finn let go of the little box. Klaus took it and got off Finn and gave him a final glare "You are an ass, thanks to you im late to Lexi's 16th birthday party"_

_Finn rolled his eyes "Right i forgot she was your little girlfriend. So tell me Klaus, how does it feels to be in the Bro-zone?" he smirk and Klaus scoff "You idiot-" but was cut off by Mikael "Boy get over here!" he shout from the door and Klaus hid the box in his back pocket before he went to Mikael_.

_Half an hour passed and Klaus came out from the house with a different dress shirt and a broken nose. He left the house with his head down and got into his car abd drove to the party. He arriaved late and Lexi noticed. She came running in her baby pink princess style dress and hugged him tight "You made it, but you are late" she pull back and saw his face. She cupped his face and saw the bruises hidden under a soft layer of makeup and his broken nose "Oh my Nik, did he did this to you?" _

_"Lexi this is your day" he took her hands off his face and gave her a reassuring smile "Im fine now, i wouldnt miss my best friend's 16th birthday for nothing in this world" She smiled at his words and kiss his cheek "Oh i almost forgot, your birthday present" He took out the small box from his pocket and she took it and opened it. She gasp and smiled as she saw it. It was a diamond infinity bracelet. She covered her mouth as she saw the gift "God Nik I cant accept this, this must have cost youa fortune" she looked at him. He shook his head "Its a present, just accept it please. Here let me help you put it on" he took the bracelet and put it on her left wrist_.

.Klaus fall back on his bed and then his phone started ringing. It was 2:06 a.m. Who could it be? "Hello?" he asked and he heard her voice "Hey..."

"Hey love, so how did the bachelorette party went?" he asked and heard her sigh "Well not that good. I got into a fight with your sister" she bite her lip. Klaus seemed to not be surprised, he should have seen it coming. "Really? Well i got into a fight with my brorher Finn so i guess we both had a terrible time"

She nodded "And why did you got in a fight with him?" He sigh "Because he was been an ass and saying that i was only with you just to have someone in my bed and to forget Lexi's memory" Caroline's heart clenched at those words. How could his own brother have said that? He really deserved whatever Klaus did to him. "And what did Rebekah did to upset you? he finally asked and she chewed the inside of her cheek before answering "She said that i was only with you for your money and power and that i used Andrew to get closer to you"

"We are both a mess" he finally concluded with a chuckle. Caroline nodded "I guess i didnt made a good first impression infront of your family, they must think that im just some bitch" she laughed slightly "I dont care what they think, the only one's opinion i care about is Andrew's because he lives with me and he had already agreed on us"

She smiled at his words and then remember her conversation with Andrew a few weeks back "Nik i need to tell you something, about one or two weeks ago when i stayed with Andrew he told me that-that he wanted me to be his mother..."

There was a long puse before he responded "And what did you told him?" "I told him that i couldnt replace his mother but even if we ended up together or not i would still love him and care about him" she explained what she had said to Andrew that day. Klaus smiled widely at how lucky he was to have such a wonderful woman by his side. He knew she was loving and amazing but she had crossed his expectatives. He dindt knew how to thank her for everything she had done for them so he said tge only thing he could say "You make me fall in love with you eveyday more Caroline Forbes" She blushed from the other side of the line "I love you too Nik, goodnight baby" she hung up

**A/N**

**Hey im baaack! Remember to FOLLOW and REVIEW the story. Tell me what you though on Klaus and Finn's relationship and Rebekah and Caroline's. Also what about drunk Henrik? He thought Klaus was Ally!**

**On the next chapter...Wedding day! and Christmas Eve, would it be akward and fill with tension after their encounters? Stick around!"**

**THANKS**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was the big day, Kol and Bonnie's wedding. It was a sunny morning and probably everyone would wake up with a hangover, including the groom and the bride. Klaus had set his alarm clock to wake him up at 7 a.m. so he could take a long shower and have enough time to get Andrew ready to stay with a babysitter as we was in the wedding. He got out of his underwear and enter the shower. He stood there under the water for like ten minutes thinking about the day before. His fight with his older sibling and what Caroline had told him about her and Rebekah, oh and ofcourse her talk with Andrew. Those thoughts he couldnt get them out of his head. They hunted him and he was thinking about his desicion and he was finally coming to his senses that he had made the right choice to be with Caroline.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a consisting knock on the bathroom door. He tolled his eyes and groan realizing that it was time to go back to reality and that included seen his older brother. He wrap a towel around his lower part and walked to the bathroom. There he saw Andrew laying back on his father's giant bed. He quickly jump up from the bed and fell on his feet "Daddy are you sure I cant go to the wedding?"

Klaus chuckle "I am more than sure buddy" he said as he put on his white button up dress shirt. He reach for his tie and started knotting it "Andrew go and wake up Henrik, tell him to get ready" Andrew nodded at his father's command and went to do so.

Henrik was in his bed, half hanging from the edge of the bed and the other still. He was shirtless and had the covers to his abdomen. Andrew walk up to him and shook him "Henrik wake up!" he ahout and Henrik jump and holded his head "Ouch..." Andrew looked at him curiously and giggled "Whats so funny Andrew?" "You Henrik" he chuckle.

Henrik was already up and dressedin his black pants and White dress shirt but he still needed a tie. He went to klaus' room and he was fixing on his tie "Morning" he said as Henrik walked in "Morning, hey could you let me borrow a tie? i dont have any" Klaus nodded and point him to his walk in closet that was half empty. "Nik your walk in closet is huge and is half empty"

Klaus looked at the half empty closet "Because the other half used to be lexi's" he said finally finishing with his clothers and Henrik regret asking about the half empty closet. After both brothers were finished the nanny arriaved and Klaus explained her all about Andrew's routine.

They said their goodbyes and Klaus took his car and toss Henrik the keys to Kol's car "Here, go pick up April" he gave his brother a smile and went to Caroline's apartment.

The girls had been awake since 5 a.m. with a nervious bride and two over excited best friends. The first thing they did when they woke up was to take a shower and then picked up their hair. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline had had a sleepover at Caroline's place which made Rebekah even furious since she wasnt invited and couldnt help with the bride's preparations.

They started with Bonnie's makeup first. Elena applied the base and Caroline deal with her eyes applying a thick line of eyeliner to emphasize her beautiful eyes. Also did her a smoken eye with gold shadow to it will look natural on her bronze skin. The final result was amazing, she looked like if someone professional had done her makeup. Elena let her hair loose as Caroline used her curl iron to make her hair curly . The curls from her face were hold back by a small tiara with rinestones and the veil.

The girls did their own makeup and hair as Bonnie got into her wedding dress and so did the girls after they were finished. Caroline heard a horn and she saw through the window Klaus' car. "Girls my ride is here, dont forget to lock the door before you leave" she smiled at them and made her way downstairs. As she walk to him his eyes widened in amusement, she looked beautiful. Her blonde curles falling over her shoulders, her red lip gloss, and the fabulous royal blue dress with rhinestones she had that fitted perfectly her every curves.

She couldnt help but notice the way he looked at her and that made her blush. Actually ahe was quiet staring at him too. He looked handsome in a suit and a tie, even if she saw him go to work dress like that he still manage to look more formal for the wedding. She didnt knew how he did it but he pulled it off quiet great. His suit fit his body perfectly, tight in all the right places. She smirk to herself a little naughty, oh it is tight in all tge right places.

Finally he spoke "Love you look stunning" he took her hand and spun her around and pulled her to his chest to give her a deep kiss. She smiled into the kiss as she cup his face caressing his stubble. He smiled before they pulled back "You look pretty handsome yourself" He hwlp her to the car as they drove to the reception. They werent religious but there would still be a ceremony held in the reception.

When they enter the reception their jaws drop. It looked beautiful and elegant thanks to Rebekah. Wait! Did she just complimented Rebekah's work after their fight?! No oh, she will not fall that low. They enter further into the reception and it was decorated in white, gold,and royal blue mantels and crystal chandeliers.

It was a small adults only wedding but even for a small wedding it was filled with atleast 50 people. Apperantly the Mikaelsons were used to extravaganr weddings and festivities since they were so many and knew lots of people. Everyone was there except for the bride and Elena. Klaus took Caroline to their table where Henrik and Ally were sitting together holding hands under the table.

Klaus gave his brother a smirk and he smiled back giving him a 'dont say a thing' look. Klaus understood and sat down with Caroline on the table. Caroline gave Henrik a greeting smile and he nodded. She lean to Klaus' shoulder and whispered "Who is Henrik's little girlfriend?" sh smiled and cause Klaus to chuckle "She is a guy we know's daughter. She is pretty nice and obviously not a bitch"

She giggle and hit his chest playfully "I see Henrik told you about my encounter with April" Klaus nodded. Then they looked at the center where Kol stood waiting for Bonnie to walk in as the music started playing. All the guests stood up from their seats to watch the bride walk down the isle. Bonnie looked like a princess with her dress' long tail and her bouquet of royal blue flowers.

Caroline smiled as she held Klaus' hand and watched Kol take Bonnie's hand. She rested her head in Klaus' shoulder and watch them say their 'i do' Everyone clapped their hands cheerfully and whistle as the just married couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Klaus smiled as he watched how happy his brother was with his wife and he couldnt help but look at Caroline and kissed her lovingly. Caroline smiled and kissed back cupping his cheeks. Henrik clear his throat loud enough to break their kiss "Its Kol and Bonnie's wedding not yours lovebirds" Klaus rolled his eyes and sat back on the chair and so did Caroline.

It was time for the newly wed couple to have their first and after a while everyone joined in including Klaus and Caroline. Caroline pulled Klaus to the dancefloor and danced with him. He wrap his arms around her waist holding her close as she wrap her hands around his neck playing with his curls. "This is nice. Just you and me dancing really close" she said smiling. He smiled and kissed her softly as she returned the kiss. He smiled and then look towards their table "Wheres Henrik and Ally?" Caroline looked back at towards the table and they arent there.

Henrik and Ally were in the empty reception that was next to theirs. He had closed the door behind him before Ally kissed him deeply. He kissed her back with the same force as he pinned her to the door. She moved her hands up to his suit to pull him closer to her as he slids his hands down to her hips over her tight long red dress. It was a one shoulder blood red dress with a rhinestone belt below her breasts letting the dress fall from there.

Henrik deepens the kiss letting his tongue inside her mouth and took her by surprise but she just curl her tongue with his. As he kisses her he lowers his hands down to her ass and gave it a slight squeeze that made her pull away "Henrik we cant do this" Henrik shook his head "Its okay, no one will notice. Besides if someone does my brother will cover my back" he leaned down to kiss her again but she pushed him away slightly "Its not that, its just that" she sighs and looks down "Henrik im a virgin, i havent even make out with a guy" she cover her face in embarassment. Henrik took her hands away from her face and lifted her chin to see her in the eyes. "Ally i dont care if you are a virgin or not. I love you and if you are not ready for this i understand." he gave her a chaste kiss and pulled away giving her a small smile. She smiled at him and took his hand interlacing their fingers.

"Henrik i am im just-im just nervious about this" she said as she played with his hand. "There is no reason to be nervious" he said as he caress her cheek. "We dont have to do this now, we can wait Ally" She shook her head "No, you want this and i-i want this too" she smiled as she cupped his face "i want you to be my first..." she slid her hands from his face to the back of her dress. She slide her zipper down letting the dress fall down exposing her body in only her underwear. She looked at him in the eyes as she unclasp her bra and throw it to the side. She moved closer to him and grabbed his hands and put them over her breasts. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand hold them and then she looked at him. She cupped his face and leaned in for a deep passionate kiss.

He moved his hands from her chest to her bare back pulling her against his chest. She pushed his suit jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt. He helped her and throw it to the side as he pressed her agaisnt the door feeling the contact of their skins together. She slide her hands down his chest feeling his abs and stopped by his belt feeling unsure. He looked at her and gave her a nod of approval and with that his belt was out and his pants on the floor along with his underwear. She looked down at his member and blushed. He chuckle and place his hands carefully on both side of her face as he was pressed agaisnt her. He moved his mouth close to her ear as he whispered "Are you ready?" She nodded and with that signal he interlace their fingers and place soft kisses on her neck as he thrust into her for the first time.

At the feeling of his hard cock inside of her she screamed both in please and pain but mostly in pain. It was her first time and he been that hard and big didnt help much to make it less painful. He felt the grip of her hands tightend around his at each thrust. He moved his hips agaisnt hers and kissed her neck nibbling on her skin leaving small love bites. She moaned at the touch of those lips on her neck and his perfect teeth that made her think he would rip out her skin.

He holds her agaisnt the wall with her legs wrap tightly around his waist and her hands on his hair as his suck at one of her pink buds. She moaned loudly with eyes closed tightly and her head falling back. She had never thought she could feel like this. This was more than hot make out, more than sex...this was making love to the guy that saved you from falling from a ladder the other day. The guy that had her falling in love hard for him.

Back to the party Klaus and Caroline were having a good time drinking and hearing embarassing stories about Kol. Klaus laughed and Caroline smiled as she looked at him so happy. She loved to see him smile and laugh for real, not his fake smiles that he uses to hide the real pain. And then the sincere smile turned into the ugly fake smile as he saw his brother Finn walk up to them with his wife Sage.

Finn patted Kol in the back saying that he had to leave because of the kids and then said his goodbyes to everyone that was there except at Klaus. Its not like he care if he said goodbye or not but he found it childlishly. As Finn pass by him he bump his shoulder with his and gave him a death glare. Klaus held his arm tight "Dont push it Finn"

Finn yanked his arm from Klaus' grip and walked away.

Caroline sigh and pulled Klaus away form the crowd "Klaus you have to calm down. No matter what happened last night this is your brother's wedding and the last thing we need is a fight." he sigh and nodded. They were walking to the side bar that was in the reception and Rebekah was walking towards them all mad and drunk. Klaus looked at her confused "Bekah are drunk?"

"You are talking to me?! Pft dont pretend to care about me now" she rolled her eyes and then looked at Caroline and scoffed before pushing her back "Its all your fault blonde bitch!" Rebekah shout in her face as Caroline tremble back but Klaus hold her "What the hell Bekah?!"

She looked at him in disbelief "Nik she is just a golddigger slut!" she said drunkly

"Bekah enough! You are drunk and you are making a fuss in our own brother's wedding" She laughed sarcasticly and slap Caroline. Caroline looked at her with widened eyes and holding her red cheek. Klaus looked at his sister and before he could say anything Caroline was shoving herself to Rebekah. They both start a cat fight and Klaus tried to pull Caroline away from Rebekah but his sister was grabbing her hair "Bekah let go!" he said as he pulled away Caroline and she tried to get out from his amrs "Let me go Nik!"

Kol ran to pull Rebekah away but she just punched him in the nose and he fell back. Bonnie ran to him and kneel besides him cleaning his bloody nose. Klaus stood in the middle of the two girls so they wouldnt kill each other but at the end they were hurting him instead. Elijah came and pulled Rebekah "Enough!" Bonnie yelled and everyone looked at her.

Ally and Henrik were in the middle of hot sex against the wall when they heard Bonnie's scream. Ally quickly pulled back "Henrik we have to go back" Henrik heard a fuss and nodded as he started getting dressed and so did Ally. She throw her hair back as it was before and they got out together from the empty reception to go to the one that was were all the noise came from. Henrik's eyes widened as he saw everyone that was going on. Kol was on the floor with a bloody nose, Klaus was standing infront of Caroline with a few bruises, Elijah holding back Rebekah, and Bonnie with a frown that almost made the vein from her forehead pop.

"Get out!" she said as she pointed tot he door and looked at Rebekah and Caroline. "Bon Bon im sorry-" she was cut off my Bonnie "Shut up. You knew how special this day was for me and yet you two ruined it! Get out of my wedding!" she shout angry. Caroline nodded looking down and started walking away "Care wait for me" Klaus said as he follows her and she shook her head "No Nik you dont have to come with me, its your brother's wedding" she kept walking with tears down her cheeks as she ran away pass Henrik. Klaus ran after Caroline to the parking lot.

Rebekah smiled proudly after making Caroline leave "Good job Bonnie" Bonnie looked at her "You too bitch!" Rebekah looked at her before Elijah tooked her out of the reception and drove her to her apartment.

Caroline was in the parking lot crying as she leaned agaisnt Klaus' car. He walked up to her and hugged her tight. She cried into his chest as she wrap her arms around his waist. "Im a terrible best friend. I ruined Bonnie's wedding!" she said between sobs "And now im ruining your dress shirt which makes you look so hot!" she sob as her mascara dripped over his shirt

"Its okay love, i have plenty of these" he kissed her head "It wasnt your fault, lets get you home" he got her to his car.

Klaus drove to his apartment and brought her upstairs. She sat in one of the counter chairs and had her eyes filled with tears and ruined mascara. Klaus took a wet towel and used it to wipe her cheeks and her tears away. She looked at him "Im a mess" she said as she rub her eye. "No sweetheart, you are not" he kissed her forehead and she leaned agaisnt his touch as she closed her eyes "Im sorry for slapping back your sister" she sob.

"Its okay, she hit you first so she deserved it" he rubbed her cheek and she held his hand "Nik your family hates me" she looked at him "Not all my family, only Bekah" he smiled trying to smoother the mood. She chuckle slightly "Yeah but still, she is your sister and i also ruined my best friend and your brother's wedding" she sigh "love, Kol and Bonnie will get over it and so will Rebekah or she better suck it off because im not letting you get rid of me that easily" he joked at the end

She nodded then smiled "And whi says i want to get rid of you?" she asked with a hint of flirty. He got it and smirk "You better not because i would hunt you down and lock you up to myself" he smiled and kissed her deeply. She tangle her fingers in his hair as she kissed him back passionately and ger cheeks still red from crying.

How did Kol and Bonnie's wedding ended like this with them making out in the kitchen? Everything was going so well, they were happy just the two of them. But then his sister had to come and ruin everything. _Seriously Caroline?_! she thought to herself. You are making out with your hot sexy boyfriend and you are thinking about your little fight with his sister. Get over yourself Caroline and enjoy this freaking moment! With that thought Caroline's head only focused on the man infront of her that made her feel loved and took her out of this world.

**A/N**

**Hey guys new chap here! Remember to FOLLOW and REVIEW this story. What do you thought about Rebekah and Caroline's fight? What about Henrik been the one to pop Ally's cherry? Any thoughts on what would happen eventually between Finn and Klaus?**

**On the next chapter...Henrik and Ally talk about what happened in the wedding. Will Bonnie forgive Caroline? Will Klaus and Rebekah be the same as they were before? stay tuned!**

**THANKS FOR READING**!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Caroline woke up at the feeling of a pair of strong arms wrapped up around her waist. They were laying spooning and she sigh happily. She turned around slightly trying not to wake him up. She looked up at his face and caress his stubble but he didnt felt anything because he was a deep sleeper. She smiled and peck his lips and he smiled .

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her "Morning beautiful" she blushed and smiled "Morning handsome" They share a soft tenderly kiss and then he pull back caressing the cheek concerned were Rebekah had slapped her "Its still red" Caroline sigh and nodded "Yeah it still burns a little"

He kissed her cheek "Cmon, lets get you some ice for that" he sat up and slide on his boxers and Caroline pulled on her underwear and clasp her bra then wrapped a bathrobe around her body to cover her underwear. They both walked to the kitchen all wrapped up in each other and laughing until they saw Henrik drinking his coffee in the counter.

Klaus looked at him and let go of Caroline and looked for his shirt. He put it on and walked to serve two mugs of coffee. Caroline say akwardly next to Henrik trying to close the bathrobe as much as possible. "Werent you supposed to stay at Kat's house with Andrew after the wedding?" Klaus finally asked. Henrik chuckle "If i didnt knew you any better brother i would think that you are trying to get rid of me to spend some alone time with some blonde chick" he gesture to Caroline and smirk. Caroline giggle and hit Henrik in the arm playfully.

Carolien finished her coffee and stood up from the counter "i have to go get dressed and leave" Klaus grabbed his wrist "You dont have to leave love" he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Henrik frown and clear his throat loud enought "Henrik is still here" he said reffering to himself in the third person. Klaus turned around and look at him "Henrik you should be the one leaving" he chcukle and Henrik tolled his eyes "Ha ha ha you are so funny Nik, dont forget i live here"

Klaus laughed "Right i forgot. Okay love" he kissed her softly and she left to get dressed. Klaus turned to Henrik "So how was it?" Klaus asked and Henrik looked at him puzzled "I dont know what you are talking about" Klaus rolled his eyes "Im not stupid, you and Ally were gone for like half an hour and you came back with your tie upside down" he laughed at Henrik

Henrik's cheeks turned red and looks down at his coffee "Nik please-" "Henrik you dont need to explain anything to me, its your private life" Henrik nodded "Thanks Nik and dont worry, i wont ask about Caroline and your's last night activities" This time it was Klaus' turn to blush and chuckle.

Caroline had picked up her stuff and left Klaus' place. Now it was just the two of them sitting in the living room watching tv "Brother dont you have any R rated movies? or atleast PG13?" Henrik teased Klaus since all the movies he had were cartoons and G rated movies. Klaus rolled his eyes "Sorry to disappoint you, but i dont have any censored movies or the playboy channel" Henrik chuckle "I know but you do have Nickelodeon? Nobody watches that anymore!" Klaus rolled his eyes "Well Andrew does it so if you are bored just watch Netflix and shut your bloody mouth"

Henrik laughed at his brother's temper and then the laughter stopped when he saw his phone ringing. Klaus noticed Henrik's sudden change and smirk devilish "Uh oh, looks like then one with the pants in the relationship is calling" Henrik scoff at his brother and stood up from the couch and answered "Hey Ally" he smiled and she greeted back "Hi Henry, so um i forgot to tell you that i had fun last night" he couldnt see her but he was pretty sure that she was blushing. She was so innocent and he loved that in her, he knew that he didnt had to go too far with her so soon to impress her. And finally after thinking all the reasons of why he likes this girl he answered "I had fun too, a lot"

Klaus heard his brother and chuckle "Henrik come back here, i cant hear when you are stabding all the way over there" he whined and Henrik gave him a 'shut the fuck up' look. Ally obviously heard Klaus "Is this a bad moment? I can call you later if y-" she was cut off by him "No no no now its fine, its perfect" he smiled and walked to his bedroom and lock the door so Klaus couldnt come inside to bother him "So Ally since we already had our first kiss and our first time, i was thinking of asking you out on our first date. What do you think?"

She felt the blood from her body rise up to her face as she bite her lip holding a shriek. She nodded anxiosuly "Sure, when?" He thought for a second then smirk "You can come to my family's Christmas Eve party. Its at Nik's house and dont worry, it wont end like the wedding...hopefully" She giggle at the last part and he chuckle too "Ally dont think im some kind of weirdo or you know but for been your first time...damn girl you sure knew how to do things and do them well" he wink even if he couldnt see her. She laughed "thanks and i would say something like you are a sex-god or something like that but ive heard that the Mikaelson have huge egos" he laughed and agreed. They kept talking for a while until she had to leave because her shift at the shop started soon.

Henrik lay back on the bed as he looked through his phone for places in New York to take his special girl but was disturbed by the slam of the front door. What the hell was going on? Just a few minutes ago Nik was laying on the couch laughing and teasing him like an idiot and now the sudden change. Very few things cause that effect on his brother: their father, betrayal, hurt,...and Rebekah. Thats it! Rebekah was here, but why?

Henrik unlocked his door and walked to the living room to see a pissed Klaus looking at his angry sister with narrow eyes and Andrew behind his father's legs. It took him a second to snap out of his silence bubble and realize what was going on. Rebekah had come to drop Andrew off and use that as an excuse to come see Nik but he didnt wanted to see her. This was the sequel of the fight of the wedding but now Andrew was in the middle of it. Henrik cleared his throat loud enough to drag his sister's attention and he nodded to where Andrew was hiding. Klaus sigh and pulled Andrew from behind his legs "Andrew please go play with Henrik in your room, ill be there soon" after Klaus spoke Andrew was ready to whine but Henrik cut him off "Yeah, why dont you show me your cars collection" Andrew smiled widely and grabbed Henrik's hand and ran to his room. After Klaus heard the door close he flared at his sister "What the hell are yoy doing here Bekah?"

She scoff "So now i cant come and spend time with my godson?" he looked at her not believing a single word that came from her mouth "Oh please Rebekah enough of lame excuses and lets get to the point. If you came to insult Caroline in my face theb you know the nearest exit"

"Really?! You are calling me Rebekah and defending her?! Nik i am your sister, your blood!" Klaus laughed humorlessly "You are pathetic. How could you treat her like that infront of everyone we know. And yes we may be the from the same blood but right now i wish we werent"

Her jaw dropped in shock "You choose her over family? Nik i care about you and your son and right now you are been selfish by only thinking about yourself! it always has to be Nik's show, just because your wife was killed doesnt mean we have to feel pity" she snapped and then cover her mouth after realizing what she had said and tried to fix it "Oh my God Nik im so-"

He cut her off with a hurt laugh "I havent chose her over family because Caroline IS part of my family now. And yes i know im been selfish but i atleast deserve to be just once. My world revolves over that kid and since my wife passed away i gave up my life so he could have a normal one, now is MY turn to have a normal life and Caroline is an important part of it. I never asked for any of you to feel pity about me, not even when my wife passed away" he stopped and looked towards Andrew's room and began speaking again but this time with pain in his tone "And listen to me carefully Rebekah, if you ever dare to speak of how my wife died ever again in this house or near my son i swear on my life that i will never speak to you"

Rebekah's face was red from her sobs and she nodded "I promise, im sorry from bringing it up-" "Leave" he said coldly as he looked at his arms crossed over his chest "What? Nik i said i was sorry" she sais but he shook his head unable to believe what his sister was expecting "Rebekah, sometimes actions speak louder than words and...your actions proved to me that i was wrong about who i thought you were so you are not forgiven yet. Leave my house"

She glare at him and left his house wipping her tears away. What have i done...He hates me now, she thought to herself. Klaus lets out a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose and Henrik walk in to the living room with a surprise face "She was killed?" he asked almost as a whisper and Klaus covered his face nodding.

"But Andrew was with her the day she died, how did she really died?" Klaus sigh and began "Lex was coming back from picking Andrew up at daycare and when they passed throught the road near the woods apperantly there was a gang or something and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time" he looked down "They shot her three times in the chest and they also found two more bullets on the back seat floor" he sigh and closed his eyes "It was the one that was supposed to pick him up but i was running late so i asked Lex to get him and that was the last time i talked to her..."

Henrik looked at his brother's every more and he already regreted asking about it "Nik im sorry" he rubbed his own wrist "I know it may sound selfish and cold but im glad it wasnt you then one in that car. I dont know what i would have done without my brother" he smiled a little at him and Klaus returned a sad smile. "Thanks...for everything Henrik" he throw his arm over his brother's shoulder "i dont know what ill do either if i lost you"

After the sister-brother and brother-brother talk, the rest if the day went normal. It was just the three of them eating popcorn with m&ms and watching cartoons like little kids. They went to bed really late that night and finally he was alone again in his huge bed. It was 11:30 p.m. and he texted the only person that would answer at this hour

'Hello love, whats up?' -Kl

'_Hey baby, isnt it a little bit late to text someone? XD' -C_

'Yeah to text anybody but not to text you ;)' -Kl

'_How romantic Mr Mikaelson but i wont fall for any of the Mikaelson's charm' -C_

'Im flatter Miss Forbes but i dont remember you complaining about the Mikaelson's charm last night when i was inside of you ;)' -Kl

'_Oh my God Klaus! Are you into sexting now?' -C_

'No but i can make an exception with you sweetheart. I bet that even on the phone i can make you come in time record' -Kl

'_Hahahah someone's horny tonight. You probably will make me come on the phone but its not as pleasurable as if it was really you' -C_

'Love dont feed my ego too much or youll see the concequences eventually' -Kl

'_Right, i almost forgot about your ego. But i really want to be with you right now' -C_

'Me too love but i cant sneak you in without Andrew finding us naked in the morning' -Kl

'_You are right and what if you sneak out and come to my place?' -C_

'Its Christmas Eve and I have to get the house ready, my family is coming over and you should too' -Kl

'_Oh okay, and yeah maybe ill come around ;)' -C_

'Perfect sweetheart, bring your stuff and you can stay over tomorrow. I bet Andrew would love to have you over for Christmas day' -Kl

'_Yay! Ill be there' -C_

"Daddy!" Andrew shouted from his room and Klaus sigh "Coming!" he texted her once more

'Sorry i have to go, thats my call' -Kl

'_Sure no problem baby, love you goodnight' -C_

Klaus put his phone down on the nightstand and pull on a shirt as he walked to Andrew's room. He opened the door a little and peek his head in "Hey buddy, whats the matter?" Andrew stood up from his bed and ran to hug his dad "Im having nightmares"

"Nightmares? About what?" he picked his son up and carry him to his bed. He pushed the stuffed animals to the floor and lay him there as he sit on a chair next to his bed and listened to him. "About you..." Andrew said as he looked at his father. He curl with his teddy bear holding it tight.

Klaus looked at him shocked "about me? Why would you be scared of me?" Andrew shook his head "I wasnt scare of you, i was scare for you..." He explained and Klaus caress his cheek "Buddy im fine, there is nothing to be scared about"

"But-but in my nightmare you were crying in a white place and then you fell" he sob a little "Shhhh buddy those are just nightmares, they are not real. Its just your imagination playing tricks" he kissed his son's forhead "Go back to sleep, goodnight Andrew" he started leaving the room but stopped when he heard the little sobs coming from his son. He turned around and when he saw him his heart clenched. The nightmare seemed to be really bad if he was like that. He really worries sick about me, he thought and gave his son a small smile "Want to sleep with me tonight?"

Andrew nodded rapidly and grabed his teddy bear and his superhero pillow. He hold his hand as they walk to the master bedroom. Klaus lay on his side and Andrew quickly snuggle up to him. He was sleeping agaisnt his father's chest sucking on his little thumb and holding his teddy bear in his other hand. Klaus smiled at how close they were and he couldnt hell but gaze at the little person curled up agaisnt him. It reminded him of Rebekah when she was Andrew's age, around 5.

I_t was a dark Tuesday, literally, there was no electricity in the Mikaelson mansion. Rebekah and Klaus were playing in his room when this happened and after a while Finn came with a candle and put it in the top drawer to light up the room and so they couldnt reach it. A massive storm was going on outside with lightings and thunders_.

_When a loud thunder hit, Rebekah jumped from her place and ran under her sheets. Klaus saw how his little sister was hiding scared under the covers and he walked to her "Bekah are you alright?" She peek her head out of the covers and shook her head "Thunderstorms scare me..."_

_He looked at his sister and lay bext to her pulling the covers over him too "Bekah we are fine, everything is okay" he gave her a reasuring smile and she smiled back "Thanks Nik" "Anything for you little sister" he smiled and was about to get off the bed but she pulled him back "Please stay with me"_

_He smirk and nodded as he made himself comfortable. Rebekah curl up on his chest and pulled the cover over her as she smiled. He smiled and watch his little sister drift into sleep and then she whiseprlered "i love you Nik..._"

Klaus smiled at the memory of his baby sister and him. They were so close before but since Lexi's death Rebekah had become a freak. She never treated Lexi like she treated Caroline. Maybe is was the fact that Lexi had been my best friend since we were kids and had become her friend too. All those conclusions came and left his mind, trying to figure his sister out but was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft murmur agasint his chest. He looked down at Andrew and smiled as he heard what he said "I love you daddy..."

**A/N**

**Hey new Chapter, hope you like it! Thanks for all your reviews and im taking on consideration all of them. dont forget to REVIEW and FOLLOW this story. **

**On the next chapter...Christmas Eve is here and the family will be at Klaus' house. Could they handle the tension? Also a few flashbacks and we'll know Andrew's nightmare!**

**THANK YOU!**!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

He woke up with the feeling of a small hand against his chest. That feeling was familiar but not from a woman's touch, but from the touch of a child. It wasnt any child, it was his child. He looked down at Andrew curled up in his chest sucking on his thumb. He hasnt stop moving in all night and he was starting to get worried when he heard his whimpers.

_It was a huge white room with two metal chair rows. He could see all of his family: Aunt Bekah and Sage, Uncle Kol, Finn, Elijah and then His Aunt Kat with his father. He could see his father with his head against the wall crying and with Aunt Kat trying to calm him down. He couldnt hear anything, he could only watch his family devasted but his father the most. _

_He moved closer to where his family was but no one seemed to notice him. He walked to where his father was and he tried to speak "Daddy?" no response from him. _

_Katherine was rubbing his back "Klaus im so sorry, he'll be okay. He wont end up like..." she trailed off when she saw him look at her "He-he is tied up in cables Katherine!" he yelled at her. She sighed "I know but this wont help either" _

_He started breathing hard "This cant be happening again, not him.,.." "Klaus you have to calm down or you gonna get worst-Oh my god Klaus, Klaus! Elijah!" she yelled as Klaus started falling on her. Elijah rushed and catch him "Niklaus, Niklaus!" he was unconcious in Elijah's arms and everyone was panicking now. Some doctors notice and came running to where he was and took him inside._

_Andrew could see everything from where he was standing. He had tears running down his cheeks and no matter how loud he yelled no one could hear him. He was scared, why was this happening? What was going on? What had happened to his father? Where were they taking him? _

"Andrew? Andrew wake up" Klaus said as he shook him to wake him up "Andrew you are having a nightmare wake up" Andrew gasp as he sat up and look around the room. He still had tears in his eyes and when he looked at his father that was next to him he hugged him tight sobbing into his chest "You are okay" Andrew mumble. Klaus looked at him confused "Buddy im okay, its you thas got me worried. What happened?"

Andrew looked at him as he wiped his tears and shook his head "No-nothing, just nightmares daddy" Klaus nodded and then kiss his head "Okay then lets go have breakfast" he stood up from the bed and Andrew followed him.

Klaus enter the kitchen and saw Henrik agaisnt the sink "Henrik are you alright?" Henrik nodded "Yeah its just that damn stomachache again, but its okay i already drank a pill" Klaus nodded "You should see a doctor about that, its happening too frequently" Henrik finished his glass of water "Ill go to one when i get back to England. I dont want to waste my days here going to some doctor" he smirk then looked at Andrew "Hey do you know what day is today?"

Andrew lookrd at him "Duh, its Christmas Eve!" he said excitedly "Santa is coming tomorrow and I cant wait for daddy to see his present!" Henrik looked at Andrew confused and then at Klaus. Klaus had the same confused and then looked at his little me. "What do you mean by my present? I never asked Santa for anything" Klaus played along with the Santa thing. Andrew nodded "i know, thats why i asked something for you...or someone" he whispered that last part but both Henrik and Klaus heard

"Excuse me what? You asked Santa someone for me?" klaus asked incrediously "Well i asked Santa for a mom and..." he said looking down rubbing his own arm "...and i asked him if Caroline could be my mom because you love her and i love her too" he looked up to see his father's expression which was amused by his son's occurences. Henrik himself was shocked. Where the hell did he got this silly idea? Thats not how things work in real life. Ooooooh now i know where he got that thought. Its must be that Christmas movie they saw the other day, Miracle on 34th street. He scolded himself for letting Andrew watch that movie.

Klaus' jaw drop and looked at Henrik but he just shrugged and felt a little akward "Eh um i think i heard my phone, i have to go get it" Henrik gave Klaus a smile and he growled at him for abandoning him. Henrik rushed to his bedroom leaving behind a clueless Klaus.

He took a deep breath before he looked at his son. Andrew looked up at him with hopeful eyes, he really believed in this Santa thing and he could blame it all on Lexi but that wasnt into discussion right now. "Andrew you know thats not how things work. You can ask Santa for presents but not for people or pets"

Andrew looked at him "But i didnt asked Santa for anyone, i just asked him to Caroline be my new mommy"

"Andrew..." he trailed off as he saw Andrew's face. He looked devastated. How come Santa could bring him any material thing he craved for but not bring him what he most wanted? "But-but Santa has magic powers, he can get you to marry Caroline just like he did in the movie" Klaus glare at him. Movie? Aaaaaaaah right that movie that his wonderful *cough* brother decided to watch with Andrew. What was he thinking? Nothing! That was what he was thinking.

"Look buddy, you have to understand something. Caroline and I love each other very much but that doesnt mean that we will get married. Hopefully if everything goes well we will get married but if things dont go well then we will have to split up" Andrew never took his eyes off his father's. He was so confused about what he was telling him. If they loved each other so much then why did they have to think this so much through? He may be very young but he sure as hell was smart and mature for his age.

He looked down with his lower lip trembling. Klaus noticed the tears in his son's eyes that were fighting to fall and he lifted his chin up so he could look i to those eyes that were a copy of Lexi's. "But even if we dont get married you know that Caroline will always love you and care for you almost as much as i do. If we ever get angry at each other or fight you know that she will still be there for you no matter how angry she could be at me" he kissed his forehead "Because she loves you as her own" Andrew smiled and nodded as he rubbed his eyes. Klaus pulled him for a hug "Now wipe those tears off because we have to get ready for our guests that will be arriaving later" Andrew got out of his embrace and nodded "Will Caroline be coming?" Klaus chuckle "Yes she will"

• • • • •

It was 4:35 and Caroline called Elena nerviously "Elena i need your help ASAP!" she shriek through the phone "Klaus' Christmas Eve party is at his house and everyone will be there but i dont know what to wear!" Elena laughed "Care you have to chill, just wear something flirty and sexy" Caroline groan in frustration "I cant. His bitchy sister will be there, and there will be children too so its the wrong ocassion to show too much skin"

"Fine. Then use the red one...aaaaand its easy to take off so thats a bonus" Elena said with a wicked tone "Elena Gilbert seriously? His family will be there, i cant believe you said that" Caroline scolded her but giggled at the end. "Anyways thanks for the advice, im so going to wear the red one. By the way where are you spending the holidays?"

"You are welcome and im spending it in the boarding house with Damon and i heard that Stefan was coming to Mystic Falls for tge holidays so it will be like our own family reunion" she smiled "Well i hope it turns out good, bye and happy holidays" After their goodbyes she hung up and started getting ready for the party that was at 5! She could not be late to her first Mikaelson family reaunion and she will not because she is Caroline Forbes.

Klaus apartment was full with all hid family members and their families or dates. Finn had arriaved with his wife and three children: Cassie, Jeremy, and Bridget; Elijah with Katherine and their two children; Henrik ofcourse, but Caroline, Kol, and Rebekah hadnt arriaved yet.

The the door open and he could swear that he died and went to heaven when he saw Caroline walk in. She was in this flirtarious red dress that stopped over her knee. It was a strapless heart dress that hugged her breasts-showing a little her cleavage-and waist perfectly and then fell from there. We couldnt forget those curls that drove Klaus crazy falling over her shoulders and her black straps heels that made her look both elegant and sexy plus made her silky long legs look as if they went on for miles. He walked up to her when she enter and gave her a welcoming kiss which she returned eagerly "You look lovely Caroline" she blushed and smiled "You look very handsome yourself Klaus"

They walked inside and she greeted Katherine, Elijah and gave Finn a hand shake as Klaus looked at his brother with a death glare, finally she went to greet her favorite Mikaelson-shh dont tell Klaus or he will get jelous- Andrew. Andrew welcomed her with a big hug and drag her all around the house to show her the Christmas decorations that Klaus and Henrik put on but he took the credit for it.

Klaus laughed as Andrew showed Caroline the house as if she had never come before and she nodded at him patiently. Henrik walked up behind him and patted his back "I hope you made the right choice brother" Klaus nodded "I hope so too Henrik" Henrik looked at him "You know that no matter what she loves and will always love you. Dont compare the feelings you have for her with the ones you had for Lexi. You tow were best friends, almost siblings-which was weird because you had a child- but your love with Caroline is something more than a friendship so dont doubt that" with that Henrik left and Klaus smirk at his brother's deep argument.

Three hours had passed and everyone was here except Rebekah. Klaus looked at his phone every now and then to check te hour and if he ahd any missed calls from Rebekah but nope, nothing. He walked up to Elijah "Lijah have you heard of Rebekah's wareabouts?" Elijah noddes "Yes brother, she was spending the holidays with Stefan and his brother in Mystic Falls. I assume that she didnt told you, am i right?" "Im not surprised she isnt here, we had a dight yesterday ans things didnt ebd very well between us" Elijah nodded as he drank from his glass of champagne "Perhaps you two should talk things out and make peace, for gods sake its Christmas Niklaus"

Klaus sigh "Maybe i over reacted a little but she was acting like a brat and a bitch to Caroline" "I know Niklaus but now you are acting like children by fighting and giving each other the silent treatment" Klaus rolled his eyes "Elijah im old enough to be scolded by you and im sure as hell that im old enough to have my private life away from my bratty little sister's nose" Elijah sigh in defeat "Fine you win, but please stay out of trouble and lets try to give Miss Forbes a great impression" Klaus nodded agreeing with him "Indeed brother"

The night went on pretty good except for the constand daggers that Finn and Klaus will throw at each other with just their gazes. They were currently at the living room just Klaus, Caroline, Elijah, Katherine, Henrik and Ally that arraived a little late. The rest of the siblings had left and the remaining children were in Andrew's room waiting for Santa.

Klaus was sitting in one side og the couch and Caroline on his lap; Elijah and Katherine were sitting next to them with Katherine snuggling on Elijah's chest; and their baby brother was sitting really close to Ally and holding hands as they whispered things into each other's ear and chuckle. Klaus smirk knowing exactly what was happening between hid brother and his date but he shrugged it off and concentrayed on the blonde beauty that was on his lap. She had her arms around his neck and ther gazes locked on on each other. Each couple was in their little love bubble enjoying the quiey and calmness that they barely experience with the children but they were pull out of their bubbles by Henrik "Im going to show Ally something in my room" he said as he held her hand guiding her to his room. Klaus nodded and chuckle "Five bucks that they are going to make out" Katherine scoffed "Oh please, 10 bucks that they do more than make out" Klaus chuckle "Deal" but that bet earned him a smack in the chest by Caroline "Seriously? Your 16 year old brother's 'sexual' life is none of your buisness unless is to protect him not to bet"

"My apologies love" he smirk and kissed her. She kissed him back smilling and then heard a knock on the door. He mentally slap himself for pulling away "Let me see who it is at this hour" He stood up fr the couch leaving a pouting Caroline behind. When he opened the door he saw Ally's father standing there "Carl very nice to see you again" he shook his hand politely. "Likewise Klaus. Im sorry to interrupt, i came to pick up my daughter"

Klaus nodded "Yeah sure let me call her" Carl nodded and looked around still outside the apartment noticing that Ally wasnt at simple view "Klaua where is my daughter?" Klaus turned around "She is with Henrik and and Andrew in his room watching some Christmas movie" Nice save, he praised himself. He saved Henrik's ass and use it against him. Klaus knocked on Henrik's bedroom door "Ally your father is here" he didnt opened tge door and he could hear All swearing under her breath "Shit I have to go"

"What? Cant you stay a little longer? We havent even take our clothes off" Henril whined "I know Henry but we can continue any other day. Bye, love you" dhe said and kissed him as dhe fixed her hair. Henrik kissed her back "Me too darling" With that she left his room giving Klaus an akward smile.

After they hear the door close Klaus smirks and walks to Katherine "I won and now you owe me five bucks so pay off bitch" Katherine rolled her eyes "Ugh just wait" She turned to Elijah and gave him pully eyes "Lijah can you give me five dollars?" he rolled his eyes and pulled them out of his pocket. She took it and peck his lips "Thanks. Here Klaus"

Klaus laughed at his brother teasing him "Brother the brunette has tamed you" "Oh please, you know i have you wrapped up in my finger too Klaus" Caroline said in a low sexy voice "Is that so?" he smirk and pulled her closer but a passionate kiss and thats when Henrik comes back to the living room "Ew guys get a room" Henrik said as he gave them a disgusting look at the fact of them kissing and touching each other like that infront of him and his brother. Klaus chuckle "My bad mr 'im going to show Ally something in my room'. You better keep that spmething inside your pants mister"

After everyone teask g Henrik about his 'girlfriend' they all left and it was down to just Klaus and Caroline. She was stayong over to she went to his bedroom to get ready for bed as Klaus cleaned up a little. She wasnt sleepy yet so she decided to tease Klaus tonight. Klaus returned from the kitchen and webt straight to the bathroom and came back only wearing a pair of boxers brief.

He was surprised and smirk at he saw Caroline laying naked on his bed giving him innocent eyes "I forgot to bring my pjs and they say that sleeping with a bra can cause cancer do i took it off. I hope it doesnt bother you" she bit het lip and he nodded "It doesnt bothers me at all sweetheart" he moved to lay beside her pulling the covers over them. She smiled and moved closer to him and went under the covers leaving hot kissed on his chest that made him groan "Love what are you doing?"

"Thanking you for letting me stay" she smirk and kept kissing his abdomen as she cupoed his member and he growl "You are so welcome love" Their kisses turn into make out and then turn into sex. It was wild but quiet remembering that there was more people in the house.

After their second round they both collapsed tiredly. He lay there with her curled up in his chest and him admiring her. She truly was a marter piece and he couldnt help but think about her, about them. Had he made the right choice? Will she be on or agaisnt it? How would hee reaction be? All those questions roam his head as Christmas Day got closer and he got more nervious trying to catch some sleep.

**A/N**

**Hey im back, hope you like it. Dont forget to REVIEW and FOLLOW this story. What did you thought of Klaus' speech with Andrew about Caroline? Did Rebekah did right to spend the holidays with Stefan away from her family? What about Klaus' second thoughts and queations about his gift to Caroline?**

**On the next chapter...Christmaa morning YAY! First Christmas day with the Milaesons and God only knows what gifts await under the Christmas tree**

**THANK YOU**!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Klaus!" she moaned out loud as she came down from an orgasm and collapse under him breathing hard. He had a proud smirk on his face as he thrust into her a couple more times before he came on her too and fell on top of her resting his head on her bare chest. He was still inside of her and they were breathing hard and laughing.

"Klaus we should get some rest" she whined as he started kissing her shoulder. It always started like this, with chaste kisses along her neck and shoulder and then BOOM they would end up having sex once again making it round three. "I enjoy ravishing you and sleeping" he said as he continue his soft kisses. She wiggled under his body getting out of his grip "Klaus im serious, its 4 a.m. and you havent even put the presents under the tree yet" With that Klaus sigh and stood up from the bed "Fine" he walked to the bedroom door.

"Klaus!" she scold him and he looked at her confused "What?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes "Klaus, clothes!" she pointed at his naked form and he laughed "Care its my house, i can walk naked. Besides, everyone is asleep" "What if you run into Andrew and he sees you like this with a...you know what i mean" she said frustrated. He smirk and slide his boxers on "Dont worry love" he left the bedroom and took out the presents from where he had hidden them and put them under the tree. He tiptoe back to his bedroom but forgot to lock. He got rid of his boxers and crawl under the covers with her.

He holds her by her torso and starts ticking her and she wiggles in his arms "Klaus!" she shriek laughing and hit his chest playfully. Their little games ended soon when they both fell asleep in each other's arms. She had her head under the crook of his neck and resting one hand on his chest that was playing with his necklaces before she had fallen asleep. He had an arm wrapped around her waist and his other arm over his head.

They were snuggling with each other skin to skin and sighing in pleasure but their happy bubble was disturbed by the jumps on the bed by a 5 year old. "Daddy, Caroline its Christmas!" he said jumping on the bed were their feets were. Klaus groaned as he saw the hour on his nightstand clock 7:49 a.m. They had bately slept three hours and now he had to wake up "Buddy let us sleep a little while, we'll open the presents later" he tried to reason with his son as his eyes remained closed and Caroline did the same nodding.

"But daddy we have to open the gifts" he whined kneeling on the bed looking at his father with a pout lip. Klaus pulled Caroline closer as he replied to Andrew "Andrew we are tired, go wake up Henrik" In that moment Henrik entered Klaus' room "Too late, he already woke me up"

"Ugh really?" Klaus groaned "When did this turned into a party?" he looked at them both that were standing in his bedroom as if it was the public library. Klaus' groans woke Caroline up "Klaus shut up you dont let me sleep-" she was going to sat up but then quickly grabbed the covers tight to her chest to cover her naked body from their uninvited guests "Oh my god Klaus why didnt you told me anything!" she smacked his chest "Because I know how grumpy you get when someone wakes you up after a sleepless night" he wink at her and her eyes widened giving him a 'shut your fucking mouth you perv' glare as soon as she noticed Henrik's disgust face "ugh i didnt need to know that"

Klaus laughed and Caroline rolled her eyes as she sunk into Klaus' side and pulled the covers up to her neck. Andrew looked at them without any idea of what they were talking so he started whining again "Everyone is awake, now lets go open some presents!" Klaus sigh and was about to say something but Caroline spoke first "Sure, just give us five minutes to get ready" she smiled but Andrew didnt bought it "Ready for what? Daddy and I always open the presents in our pjs"

Klaus gave Henrik a look to tell him to take Andrew away for atleast 5 minutes. 'What for?' Henrik mouthed and Klaus rolled his eyes before answering and pointing tot he sheets 'Because we are naked!' he mouthed back and Henrik understood with an evil smirk. Oh brother, what have you gotten yourself into. Henrik picked up Andrew and told him that they were going to brush their teeths and then everyone will meet by the Christmas tree.

Klaus took a deep breath after the door closed and sat up on the bed as Caroline stood up. She put on her underwear as Klaus smiled like a fool. She noticed his gaze and she decided to tease him a little. She smirked and bend down giving him a clear view of her perfect round ass. His jaw dropped and he could swear that he was drooling. She giggled and pulled one of his Henley's over her body and pulled on one of her short shorts that could barely be seen because of how big the shirt was for her.

He chuckle "Nice play Miss Forbes, nice play" he stood up and got into his boxer style pjs and shortly after that they made their way to the Christmas tree. Andrew was already sitting on the floor next to Henrik waiting for his father to let him open his first present "Daddy hurry up!" He said excited as Klaus sat on the couch next to the Christmas tree and Caroline on his lap. "Okay buddy, dive in" With those words he opened the biggest present ripping the wrapping paper.

His eyes light up as he opened the big box and it was a bycicle, the one he had been asking his father for all year long. He had a wide smile as he opened the others gifts and Klaus smirk at Andrew's expression. Christmas has been tough since his mother had died because it was just the two of them but this Christmas was special because Caroline and Henrik were spending it with them.

_."Okay Andrew is time to open your presents" she smiled widely looking at his son and then at Klaus "And Santa brought you something too Nik" she gave him a box "Merry Christmas Nik" He smiled at her and hugged her then opened the box "Lex you didnt have to" She giggled "It wasnt me you silly, it was Santa and besides i broke your old watch so the least i could do was add something for you on my wishlist" she winked at him_

_"You are the best" he peck her lips and she snuggle into his chest watching his son eagerly open his presents and then he opened the last one and it was a sketchbook and he gasped "Its just like daddy's!" he shriek and ran to his father's lap "Now you can teach me how to draw!" he squealed and Klaus nodded smiling "Sure buddy, now you can come to my studio"_

_Lexi smiled at their interaction and when Andrew left to look for his crayons Lexi straightend up a bit and look at Klaus "Nik im sorry" He looked at her confused "Sorry for what Lex? You havent done anything and besides you never apologize for anything" he chuckle but she didnt laughed "Im sorry for having to make you marry me after i told you about the pregnancy Nik. I know this wasnt how you had your life planned and i know that marriage and kids were the last thing on your bucket list but" she sigh and looked down but he lifted her chin up_.

"_Hey we both agreed to do this together, for Andrew's sake" he gave her a reassuring smile but she shook her head "Nik you know i love you and i know you love me back but we both know that that love is just friendship and that now we will have to live with this desicion for the rest of our life or until he is old enough. We-we will never be with someone who loves us as woman or man and not a friend" By this time she had tears in her eyes._

_He wiped her tears away "I know, its sucks but we are doing this for OUR son. That night was our fault and we have to assume the consequences of it and that implies making sacrifices for his well-being. Atleast we are stuck with each other and not someone we dislike" he tried to smoother the mood and she giggled at the last part and hugged him "Im so glad that im stuck with you Nik" he smiled "I am glad too Lex_"

Andrew was finished with his presents and then Klaus stood up and reach for two presents that were behind the tree. He hid them both behind his back and stretche the medium box to Henrik "This is for you Henrik" Henrik smiled and took the box then opened it "Nik are you messing with me? Nice joke" he rolled his eyes "What is it?" Caroline asked "Some car keys" Henrik looked at Klaus and he laughed "Henrik those are your new car keys, of your new car..." Klaus hadnt finaihed his sentece when Henrik ran to the window to look through the window to the driveway

"Henrik the car isnt here, its back in England. Why would the car be here if you will leve back eventually" Klaus chuckle "Sorry mate but you will have to wait until you are back to England" Henrik hugged him "Nik i could kiss you right now but Caroline would get jelous" Caroline burst out laughing and so did Henrik but Klaus gave him a weird look "Ooookay ill pretend i didnt heard that" He smiled and turned to look at Caroline "Also Santa didnt forgot about you"

Caroline smiled a little flirty and was now face to face with Klaus "Really? I didnt made the naughty list this year?" he smirked and shook his head "Nope, apperantly he says you've been a good girl" She smiled as he caress her cheek. Henrik rolled his eyes and cleared his throat "I dont mean to interrupt anything that its happening here but they are children here too"

Klaus rolled his eyes and looked at Caroline in the eyes "I love you Caroline and you have changed my life the moment i saw you at that bar" She smiled and peck his lips "Me too" Klaus smiled and Henrik was sitting at the edge of the couch inpatiently looking at the small velvet box that his brother kept hidded behind his back "Just hurry up Nik!" Henrik said and Klaus smirked

He pulled the box infront of Caroline and she smiled and took it "Klaus..." she opened it and gasped "Oh my god Klaus its beautiful" she shriek and hugged him tight and kissed him. Henrik smiled and clapped "Congrats!" He said excitedly and both Caroline and Klaus looked at him "For what?". Henrik looked at the box as if it wasnt obvious "Dude that box, didnt you just proposed to her?"

They both chuckled and said in unision "No" Klaus smiled at how Henrik's face changed from excited to embarrassed "Seriously? Nik, you bastard tricked me!"

"Watch the language Henrik" Klaus said gesturing to Andrew that was playing with a new toy. "So what was it that you gave her then?" he asked as he looked at his brother putting a small diamond heart necklace around her neck.

"It looks nice but a ring may have looked better" Henrik said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Caroline giggled "Get over yourself Henrik. Klaus its beautiful, thank you so much" she smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back as he wrap his arms around her waist and pulled away "Merry Christmas Caroline" She smiled and caress his stubble "Merry Christmas Klaus" Henrik fake coughed feeling a little left out and chuckle "Merry Christmas to you too Henrik" Caroline said and he smiled "Likewise Caroline"

**A/N**

**New update here! Thanks for the feedback. Dont forget to FOLLOW and REVIEW my story. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Did you thought that Klaus was going to propose to Caroline? If so im sorry to dissapoint you but not today.**

**On the next chapter...Klaus, Caroline and the family go to the Christmas parade! A few flashbacks from Lexi and Klaus' past aaaand COMING SOON one life changing event that will hit the Mikaelsons**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Klaus and Caroline were cuddling in one side of the couch as Andrew laid on Henrik's lap watching the Christmas morning Charlie Brown specials.

Caroline was watching the tv but couldnt stop toying with her bew necklace and smiling. Klaus noticed her and smirk and kissed her forehead "Did you like it?" he whispered and she looked up at him "Duh, its beautiful" she whispered back and smiled kissing him. He caress her cheek "Almost as beautiful as you" he peck her nose and she giggled.

Henrik watched then from the corner of his eyes and made him sigh. Why cant my parents be like them? What has Niklaus ever done to father that had make him hate him so much? Well besides from been his bastard son, Nik was a wonderful man, he would give up his life for his son or for any of his siblings, and obviously knows how to reapect his partner unlike father. He thought to himself all the reasons that could ever be and something, well someone, popped to his head that has defied Mikael and was close to Nik...Lexi. That blonde had more balls that any of his siblings by the way she talked to Mikael but she only do it when it was necessary or to defend Klaus' name.

_A five month pregnant Lexi came out of Rebekah's from planning the baby shower at the smell of bacon. Her cravings since she got pregnant havent been that bad except for the sour gummy worms dip in peanut butter and jelly. Also her sense of smell had heightend and she knew the only sibling in the house that could prepare bacon just the way she liked it, Elijah. _

_She was walking down the hall to descend tge stairs but stopped as she saw the door to Klaus' studio opened. "How odd, he always locks it" she said to herself as she opened the door further and saw him, Mikael. "Excuse me Mikael but did you lost something?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed over her chest. Mikael turned around from Klaus' desk and laughed as he saw Lexi "It ws my house last time i checked so i can go anywhere i want" he said as he hold some letters and papers. _

_"Mikael this is Nik's stuff and you know he hates when anyone tries to come here" she said looking at the papers in his hand "I dont care what that boy has to say, if he hates MY house rules then he AND you are more than welcome to move out. Now if you excuse me, i still need to find something" he turned back to the messy desk and finally found it "Yes!_"

_Lexi moved close enough to read what was the paper that Mikael had and she gasped "Mikael leave that, its Nik's work application in the US. If something happens to that application he wont be able to accept his dream job" Mikael laughed "I know Lexi and i have the letter that proves that he was accepted" he said waving the envelope and the application._

_"He got in!" she squealed in happiness but then it faded as she saw Mikael move to the paper shredder. He smirk and einked at her before putting both papers on the shredder "Oops" was all he said before he walked out of the studio. Lexi felt her heart clenched "Oh my god Nik is going to_ _die when he finds out..." she aaid below a whisper and then turned to look at Mikael furious. She ran as fast as a pregnant woman could and started hitting his arm. "You are an asshole! It was our chance to leave and you screwed it up for him again!" she screamed at him and he turned around and slap her. _

_She was mouth open and holding her cheek as Rebekah and Elijah came running when they heard her screams. "Dont you touch ever again!" she connected her fist with his face and in the moment Elijah stood in the middle to hold his father from hurting the pregnant woman. "Niklaus will never be happy and ill make sure of that myself. And you, you will pay for this and everything"_

_Rebekah was holding back Lexi but it was hard because she was very strong and if you ask a troublemaker in high school, Klaus' partner in crime. Lexi looked at him incrediously and spit on him "Watch me tremble in fear Mikael_"

_It that moment Klaus comes upstairs and looks at the scene "What the bloody hell is going on in here?" he looked between Mikael and Lexi and then notice her swollen cheek. "Oh my god Lexi your cheek" he dropped his things and went to her to check her cheek "Lex who did this-" he didnt finished his sentence and looked at Mikael "Why in hell did you hurted her?!" Klaus shout at Mikael and Kol that was there push him back slightly to calm him down._

_"Nik you got the job but-but he shredded both papers" she covered her mouth as Klaus' expression changed completely. He went from furious to disappointed. He ran to his studio and look througth the papers not wanting to believe her "No no no it tookme months to prepare everything and now its down the rabbit hole thanks to you!" he screame at Mikael "This was our only chance to move to US and have a paid home"_

Henrik shook his head trying to get that memory out of his mind. That day there was no family dinner, Klaus didnt even slept in the house that night and Lexi slept with Rebekah. He could remember how devasted Klaus was when Mikael ruined his plans for their son and their future but luckily Elijah found him a spot in their buisness. It didnt paid as well as the other company nor it paid their house but it was something to start with and he climbed from the bottom to the top by himself earning everyone's respect for what he had accomplished in just a year and a himself was proud of how his brother outdid himself.

Klaus was smiling as he and Caroline talked in whispers and laughes then he looked at his son "Hey Andrew, wanna go see the Christmas parade? I heard that there will be a Tom and Jerry car" Andrew's head shot up from the tv to his father "Really?! Yes! yes! yes! yes!" They all laughed and Caroline stood up from his lap "Im going to get a shower and dress" Klaus nodded "Sure, ill be there in a while" she pecked his lips and left to his bedroom and Henrik came behind Klaus and hit the back of his head

"Ouch!" he turned to look at Henrik "What the hell was that for, asshole! If you didnt like the present then give me the keys back" Henrik rolled his eyes "Yes i liked the keys, well te car anyways thats not what i came to scold you about. Why didnt you proposed to her?" he looked at his brother and Klaus sigh "Henrik as much as right that you were about everything, Caroline and I havent talked about marriage and i i proposed to her in that moment i dont want her to feel preassured to say 'yes' because Andrew and you are watching"

Henrik nodded "So you are not going to propose to her?" Klaus looked at him "i want to but not today mate, if i propose to her i want it to be just the two of us where if she wants to slap me for hurrying things up then she can without feeling guilty" Henrik chuckle at his brother's argument but nodded "You are right, sorry for hurrying everything up but i still think you should take the risk" he patted his brother's shoulder and left to his room to get changed. Klaus called Andrew and took out his clothes and left for his own room where Caroline was waiting for him.

They got dressed in warm clothes because of the snow and the four of them went to the car to drive to where the parade was going on. They got there and squeeze their way through the people until the reach the metal bars . Klaus picked Andrew up and hold him over his shoulders so he could have a better view and Henrik stood next to them with a wide smile. He had seen this parades on tv but he always wanted to see it in person. Klaus grin at his brother and squeeze his shoulder "What do you think?" Henik nodded "Its way better live than on tv" they chuckle "Look! Look! Tom and Jerry!" Andrew started moving on Klaus shoulders causing him to bump into some guy.

"My bad" Klaus apologize but the man didnt took it very well "Watch where you are going asshole" Klaus scoffed "It was an accident you idiot" The man turned around to look at him "Really? You were an accident" he pointed at Klaus and Klaus just laughed "Tell me something i dont know, mate"

The man looked at him "You think that you are funny?" "Test me " Klaus challenged the man and he pushed him back. Klaus stumble back and hold Andrew's legs tight so he wouldnt fall back.

"What the hell?! My son could have fallen dickhead" The man laughed "That wouldnhave been so sad" he teased and Klaus punched him right in the face "Oh my god Klaus!" Carolien gasps and takes Andrew off his shoulders and moves back a little "Henrik stop him" she said to him and Henrik nodded and got in the middle right in the moment when the man throws a punch and hits him in the nose making him fall back on Klaus. Klaus catches him a helps him stand up again and when Klaus is going to hit him for hurting his brother people starts getting in the middle to stop the fight.

After the little 'encounter' on the parade they decided to leave earlier and went for hot chocolate and to shut up an whining and hurted Henrik they went to Starbucks. They sat on a four chair table near the heater 'cause it was really cold outside. Henrik was with his head thrown back to keep the blood from dripping and everyone else was quiet except for Andrew that was talking to his teddy bear.

The guy comes with their coffees and places them infront of each one. Everyone thanks them and so did Andrew in his own way "Thanks dickhead" Klaus spit his coffee and Caroline almost choke on hers while Henrik burst out laughing "Great example you gave to him back there brother" Henrik pat his brother's shoulder. Klaus looked at Andrew as if he was an alien "Andrew you cant say that, thats a bad word. Apologize" he scold him. Andrew "But you said it at the parade" Andrew explained and the waites stood there speechless. "Andrew you cant say everything that you father says okay? He is an adult and you are a child" Caroline explained to him calmly while Klaus apologize to the waiter.

Henrik just smirked "So Caroline, how do you like Christmas with the Miakelsons so far?" She gave him a look "Seriously? Are all the Mikaelsons' Christmas like this?" she asked incrediously and both Henrik and Klaus laughed "Sweetheart you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into" Klaus said holding her hand and she sigh dramatically "well, ill have to suck it up" she laughed and so did everyone.

They finished their coffees and stood there for the heat and talking. "So Caroline, tell me something embarassing about my brother that happened while i was in England" Henrik smiled mischeavously and Klaus groaned covering his face with his hands as Caroline started talking "Well there was this one time that your brother left for a buisness trip for two weeks and one night were texting" Henrik interrupted her "Dont you mean sexting?" he wiggle his eyebrows and Andrew swallows his hot chocolate "Whats sexting?" he asked

Klaus looked up at Henrik and gave him a death glare then look at Andrew "Nothing you should worry about for now buddy" Klaus then turned back to look at Caroline as she told the embarassing story with crossed arms. "Do back to the story, we were texting and things got a little out of hand and your brother accidentally send a picture to a group message that included me anc i thought it was private so i replied with another picture and turns out that Elijah, Katherine, Rebekah, Finn, and Kol saw it too"

Klaus covered his face trying not to meet his brother's gaze "And i wasnt included in that family-friendly conversation?" he asked faking to be hurted. "It was to plan the Christmas party and it turn out to be a billion of missed calls to Klaus asking 'What the hell were those pictures for' and ten missed calls from Rebekah to me plus a few texts from Kol" By this point Henrik was red from laughing, he could feel that he would get out of air at any moment and then Andrew talked "Daddy what is a dickhead?"

Henrik and Caroline both turned to look at Klaus with a creepy smile "Well this i want to hear" Henrik said as he put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands waiting for an explanation "Oh dont mind me brother, proceed" he teased and Klaus rolled his eyes before he opened his mouth to start talking.

**A/N**

**New chapter! So FOLLOW and REVIEW this story pleeeeeaaaaasseeeee and share it with your friends ;)**

**So i was thinking on starting a new klaroline story maybe about Klaus and Caroline as vampires and hidding what is going on between them but someone caughts them and blackmails them. Tell me the truth, would you read it?**

**On the next chapter...New years Eve, Klaus has an important lunch date, the Mikaelson family gets together and are closer than they had ever been. Also more flashbacks!**

**THANKS!**!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_"Wow I had forgotten how lame New Years Eve is on England" Lexi said as she lean agaisnt the wall on the balcony as Klaus enter chuckling "Love there is no way you can compare New Years Eve in New York with England" he smirked_

_She rolled her eyes and hold on to her stomatch smiling "Yep but thanks to somebody we cant spend it there" she said rubbing her 8 month pregnant belly. Klaus smiled and walked to her "Lex its for your own good and our child's too" _

_She nodded "I know but i_ _was used to spending the holidays there since, well i dont have any family here anymore" Klaus sigh and cup her cheek "I know but you know you are always welcome in my home and you'vs always been part of this family" he gave her a smiled and she smiled back "I love you Nik, you are the best" she kissed his cheek and hugged him-well she did her best considering that her belly was huge._

_"Oh my god Nik, come now!" she said and looked at her stomatch as Klaus moved quickly and had a face filled with panic "What?! Are you okay?!" She nodded and took his hand and put it over her stomatch "He is kicking! Our baby boy just kicked_ _me!" she said excited and looked at his face. His expression was adoration, love and fear. _

_She put a hand on his face "Nik you dont have to be afraid, we will get throught this together and be the best parents" she smiled and he chuckle at her positivism "You are always looking at the bright side of everything Lex, it pisses me sometimes" he laughed and nussled her cheek and made her giggle "Yeah well someone has to be the positive one in this relationship" she smiled brightly as he held her close_

_"Hi lovebirds" Henrik smiled as he saw then hugging and helding each other closely. Klaus looked at his younger sibling "Who taught you that, mate?" He asked and Henrik shrugged "Kol always calls you two that and also friends with benefits but i dont understand that quiet well. I mean well you two are getting married and are having a child so why friends with benefits?_"

_They both laughed at the 11 year old innocense. "Henrik why dont you go and ask your brother Kol? If he calls us that then he must have a reason" Lexi explained and wink. Henrik sigh in defeat and left to find Kol. On his way to Kol's room he heard his father on the phone. _

_"Yes gentleman, his name is Niklaus Mikaelson. He used to work for me and he is a fraud, a complete useless wast of space"_

_Henrik stood behind the door listening to his father's conversation on the phone with a hand over his mouth so he wouldnt let out any sound._

_"Indeed, i regreted hiring him. I checked his records and he has commited fraud before and has a tought record. He even caused a fight in on of my offices. Im just warning you about this man that you will be spending so much money on_."

_Henrik was shocked at what he was hearing and then the phone call ended with these last words "Thank you very much and please share this information with everyone on this field, i've already lost so much because of him and i would hate that any of you have to go through this too. Good evening" end of the call_

_Henrik ran back to Klaus' room and saw Lexi alone sitting on the bed watching tv "Where is my brother Nik?" he asked and Lexi looked at him "He left, he went to buy me some chips and pickles"_

_Henrik wrinkled his nose "Ugh, how could you eat that? Its so disgusting and-wait there was something important i need to tell you" Lexi nodded and heard "Father was talking on the phone to someone and told him not to hire Nik and to tell everyone he knew not to hire him because apperantly he had made fraud and caused fights" Lexi heard as her jaw dropped. Oh that Mikael sure will hear somethings_

Klaus woke up early and got into his suit for an important meeting he had that morning and a luch date he had later that day. He grab his phone and his wallet and knock on Andrew's door "Buddy wake up we have to go, i need to drop you off at Caroline's" Andrew groaned and sat up on his bed looking like a zombie.

Klaus knock on Henrik's door "Henrik im leaving and taking Andrew to Caroline's house" he left to the kitched to serve some coffee and prepare a quick sandwich for Andrew.

"Nik i can take Andrew to Caroline's later if you want. Im not meeting Ally until noon so ill drop him off on my way" he said rubbing his eyes as Andrew walked like a zombie behind Henrik. Klaus looked at him "Are you sure Henrik? You dont have to, ill take him on my way to work"

"Nik dont be stupid, let the poor boy sleep and you go to work like slave for your brother" he teased and Klaus scoffed "I dont work for my brother or anyone" "Yeah right, thats not what your boss" coughs "Elijah" coughs "said on the Christmas party"

He sigh in defeat "Fine, Andrew go back to bed. Henrik will drop you off at Caroline's later" he kissed his forehead and patted Henrik's shoulder "There are some left overs on the fridge and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the counter. Bye" with that Klaus left and got into his car and drove to work.

"Go back to bed mate" he messed up Andrew's hair and went back to his room and throw himself on the bed then felt another weight fall on the bed. He turned his head and saw him "What are you doing here buddy?" "Can I sleep with you?" he asked and gave him his best puppy face. Damn that puppy face. Henrik sighed and nodded as he rolled and gave him some space. Andrew snuggle into the crook of his shoulder and sigh "Henrik when are

you leaving back to England?"

Henrik looked down at him "In 6 days buddy, why? Are you planning on coming along with me?" he chuckle and Andrew sat up nodding "Yeah, i want to go with you and meet my grandpa and grandma" Henrik was taken aback by that and he looked at him "Im sorry Andrew but that is something you need to talk with your father first and i doubt that he will be okay with that"

Andrew looked down "Fine but when will i see you again?" Henrik lift his chin up "Ill be back before you can say supercalifragilisticespiralidocious" Andrew giggle "i cant spell that, its too hard" "Well then you should start practicing if you want me to come back soon" he smirk and lay back "Lets sleep for a while Andrew" he closed his eyes and felt Andrew snuggling into him and sucking on his thumb. He sure will ne missing this little fellow but he had to returned to England or his parents would go nuts, besides he had to see the new car Nik got him for Christmas.

Klaus arriaved to work and went straight to his office and dropped his stuff on his desk before going to the conference room where the meeting was taking place. He sat next to Kol and Rebekah as Katherine stood up and started talking. "Goodmorning ladies and gentlemen, lets proceed with this meeting" she started talking and pointing to the board and Klaus took out his phone under the table and open a text box

' Morning beautiful ;) Henrik will drop off Andrew later before his date with Ally ' -Kl

He put his phone on his lap and crossed his arms looking at Katherine pretending yo losten to her speech and then his phone vibrating pulled his attention away.

'_ Morning baby ?_ _Yeah sure no problem, hows the meeting? ' -C_

' Boring, Kat hasnt stop talking and complaining about everyone's work. I feel sorry for my brother ' -Kl

'_ Too bad i cant be there to entertain you ;) ' -C_

' Thats a shame love, you are quite en expert on handwork ' -Kl

'_ You just gain bonus points. Besides if it helps you in any way, you just got me wet at 9 in the morning XD ' -C_

' Well i hope i can use those bonus points tonight at the New Years Eve party. Andrew will probably be busy with his cousins and Henrik with Ally so we can sneak out for a while ;) ' -Kl

He smirk and Kol chuckle "Sexting with Caroline? Isnt it too early in the morning for that you horny teenager?" Kol said in whispering and Klaus rolled his eyes "Its none of your buisness Kol" "But that is totally inappropiate since we are in a meeting" Rebekah hissed in a low town giving him a death glare.

"You two stop sticking your noses in my life" "Cmon Nik, you two are hilarious. You are like bunnies jumping on each other everytime you have a chance" Kol said with his signature smirk. "Ugh Nik you are disgusting" Rebekah gave him a disguted face "Then stop reading my texts!" Klaus said pissed and a little louder than he meant to.

"Excuse me Klaus, is there any reason to why you have to interrupt me?" Katherine said obviously mad. Klaus shook his head "Sorry Kat" he said and his phone ring from a text. Wait, i had my phone on vibrate. Why in hell would it-shit! Kol must have turned it on. He turned and saw Kol grinning at him. Katherine cleared her throat to take his attention "First, when im at work is Katherine and second, you know the rules about cell phones on the meetings unless its an energency" she stretch her hand forward "Hand it over Klaus"

"What? Katherine this isnt school, you cant just take it away-" she cut him off "Niklaus the phone, now!" she hissed and he groaned in defeat before throwing the phone over the long wooden table like a little kid. Katherine took the phone and check the screen "Well well well if its Caroline. She should have known that you are in the middle of a meeting. Lets see what was so important that you had to answer" She unlocked the screen looking for the messages as Klaus begged "No no no, i promise ill turn it off" but it was too late and Katherine had read it.

'_ Sounds good, i think ill wear your favorite tonight ;) ' -C_

Katherine's eyes widened as she read Caroline's message and the previous one "Klaus would you care to explain why you are having this kind of...texts in the middle of MY meeting?" she asked as he shifted on his chair uncomfortably like a little kid that got caught. "That kind of text i believe is called sexting" Kol added earning him a smack on the chest by Klaus. "Can I have my phone back now that you have humiliated me?"

Katherine smirked "Im not done yet" she started typing and replied Caroline's text

'_ He is not sure because he is in the middle of a meeting! He will tell you later ;) -With lots of love, Kat_

The meeting went on for one more hour and Klaus couldnt pay attention. His mind was loat in hia own thoughts. What had Katherine said to Caroline? What had Caroline replied? Would she be upset? All those thoughts left as Katherine announced that the meeting was over and he took his phone. He unlock the screen and read the message.

' _Oh my god Kat! im so sorry, i wlnt bother you again ' -C_

' Its okay love, im out. Let me make it up to you and take you to luch ' -Kl

'_ Okay, you better take me somewhere fancy ' -C_

' I will indeed, dress fancy and ill tell Henrik that Elena is at your apartment waiting for Henrik. Sorry love but i have to go, bye ' -Kl

'_ KK bye baby, see you later :) ' -C_

After their goodbyes, Klaus went back to his office and worked on some sketches about a new building that they were working on for Apple Inc. By this time his jacket was on the back of his leather chair and his sleeves rolled over his elbows as he held one pencil in his hand and the other one over his ear. He checked the hour on his phone 11:30 "Shit im late" he dropped everything and grabbed his jacket and left to meet with Caroline.

He got in his car and picked her up at her place then drove them to a fancy restaurant. She enter the restaurant with widened eyes amazed by everything "Is this the first time you come here, love?" he asked taking her hand and walking her to their table. She nodded smiling "Yes, its just so fancy. Klaus this place must be really expensive"

Klaus shrugged "A little but the food here is great and besides, you deserve the best" he pecks her cheek and she smiles "Thank you" He smiled and pull out the chair for her and she sat. He goes to the other side of the table and sits. He checks his phone a moment and opens a text box

' Henrik remember to drop Andrew with Elena, take Kol's car keys that are on the kitchen counter ' -Kl

' _Yeah, i have everything under control. We are leaving now so we will be there in 20 minutes ' -H_

' Okay, good luck with Ally and keep that thing inside your pants. I dont want to have problems with her father ' -Kl

' _Yeah yeah bye ' -H_

He chuckle and look at Caroline "So do you know what you are going to order yet?" She shook her head "Nope, any suggestions?" she smirks. "The pasta here is amazing" she nodded and then the waitress arriaved. The waitress stared at him with a flirty smirk "Good afternoon, my name is Rochelle and ill be your waitress today. Im all at your service" she smirk and winked at him. Caroline looked at her incrediously and then at Klaus. He cleared his throat and looked at the menu "We will have two linguini with sirlon and white wine"

The waitress nodded and looked at the blonde "And do you want anything?" she almost spat. Caroline her eyes and gave her her best fake smile "No thats all" the waitress nodded and walked away. "Can you believe that? She was flirting with you!" Klaus chuckle "Love why are you mad? I only have eyes for you, Caroline" She smiled and roll her eyes "Dont think that i will forget about it with your smooth words and your hot accent"

He smirk "Is it workin?" he chuckle and she smack his arm "Me jelous its not funny" she whine. "You just admit that you are jelous love. I told you already, im only here for you and you only" he took her hand and kissed her knuckles and she blushed "Fine, you are forgiven this time"

They get their food and wine and enjoyed everything. An hour passed and they were still there talking and laughing. "Caroline we need to talk" She nodded "Sure, but you are scaring me" he chuckle and shook his head "Dont worry love, its nothing bad. Actually its te opposite, hopefully" he slide his hand inside his pocket grabbing something but left it on his lap.

"Caroline i love you since the first night we spend after that party and my life changed after i found out that i would get to see you everyday when i drop Andrew at school. We had a rough start after you slapped me but i dont regret anything that happened, not even when Kat and the kids walked in on us. I got my life back when i met you and i dont want to loose you because you are part of my life now. I know that im not the easiest person to live with or that i know that i come with one hell of a package including Andrew, my bitchy sister and my siblings but we all love you"

She smiled with watery eyes "Klaus..." he took her hand and rub her palm with his thumb "I love you Caroline Forbes and-" he was cut off by his phone ringing on the table. They both look at the screen and saw all the missed calls.

_Bekah_

_Kol_

_Stefan_

_Elijah_

_Katherine (2)_

_Unknown number_

"What the hell is going on?" he ask and Caroline looked at him "Klaus they called me too. You should answer, it must be really important" he nodded and answered the unknwon number first. The phone rang and rang and then a man answered "Hello? Is this Niklaus Mikaelson?"

Klaus looked at Caroline and then answered "Yes this is him. Who is this?" "Mr Mikaeleson this is sargent Saltzman and im afraid to tell you that something has happened to your brother and son." Klaus looks forward unable to say a word.

"Klaus? Is something wrong?" Caroline asks and Klaus just stabds up from the table and leaves. Caroline take his phone and their stuff from the table and follows him "Klaus what happened?" she asks worries and hold his wrist. He turns around to look at her "Henrik and Andrew had a car accident" She lools at him with widened eyes ans noticed how pale he was turning "I'll drive, you cant drive like this"

**A/N**

**So here was the plot twist. Dont hate me 'cause i left it there ;) Dont forget to FOLLOW and REVIEW this story.**

**On the next chapter...Klaus arraives to the hospital and is surprised by what he finds out**.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"_Andrew do you have everything to stay with Elena?" Henrik asked as he walked to the door and got the keys. Andrew went to him with his backpack and nodded "Yep but wasnt Caroline going to babysit me?"_

_"Apparently not, she is on a date with your dad so Elena will take care of you until she comes back" he smiled and Andrew nodded as he walk out the door. Henrik followed him down to the car and turn it on. "Andrew your seatbelt" Andrew groaned and faked to put it on. Henrik started driving and got into the highway. _

_"Henrik are we there yet?" he yawned and Henrik shook his head "Not yet buddy-Agh!" Henrik flinched griping onto his stomatch._

_"Henrik are you alright?" Andrew asked worried. "Yeah yeah im fi-Agh!" he shouted closing his eyes tightly and in a sudden move he lost control of the car. "Henrik watch out!" Andrew screamed and another car hit them and their car rolled getting destroyed. The air back hit Henrik's face and pinned him back almost asfixiating him and he was unconcious already. Andrew was screaming and hit his head agaisnt the window for not wearing his seatbelt. The car stopped rolling and there they lay and police cars and ambulances were driving to their direction. _

Klaus and Caroline arraived as soon as they could and Klaus went straight to the front desk "Andrew and Henrik Mikaelson! Where the hell are they?!" "Klaus you have to calm down" Caroline said softly as she rubbed his back but he didt lisren to her "Where are they?!" he asked again and the nurse pointed "Down the hall, i assume thats your family" She hadnt finished talking when he was already down the hall.

Klaus went running to the 'Emergency' doors and was about to go inside when Elijah pulled him back "Niklaus you cant go in there, you need to calm yourself" "Dont tell me to calm myself Lijah, my son and my brother had a bloody car accident!" "I know but you acting like this wont make it any better for them or for us" Elijah explained and Klaus sigh leaning against the door "Has any nurse or doctor come out yet?"

"Not yet" Rebekah answered resting her head on Stefan's shoulder. "This cant be happening again" Klaus whispered to himself as he slide down the wall. Caroline walked closer to him and sat next to him and held his hand. She kissed his knuckles and gave his hand a slight squeeze "Everything will be okay, they will be okay" Caroline whispered to him and he nodded not really believing her words "What if they dont make it? They arent okay Caroline. Andrew survived the accident that killed Lex but what if he doesnt survive this time? And Henrik, those two are my life Caroline"

She sigh and nodded "Klaus i know" she rested agaisnt him with her arms around his. A few hours passed and it was 5:30 p.m. and everyone was still there. Katherine left an hour ago to take care of her kids and everyone else was tired ans sleepy. The coldness of the room was making him sick and his eyes were puffy and closing by themself.

_.He was in the kitchen checking his phone constantly waiting for any call or text from her but nothing. Its been an hour since he last talked with her. Buzz Buzz Buzz. He went to check his phone but it wasnt her, it was an unknown number. He took it and answer it "Hello?" "Yes Mr Mikaelson we are calling from the NYC hospital because your wife and son were shot" His face went pale and threw his phone and ran to the car and drove to the hospital breaking every speed limit law._

_"Im looking for my son and wife, Mikaelson" The nurse showed him to the emergency area snd he waited there pacing nerviously from side to side until he saw Rebekah walk to him. He ran to_ _her and hugged her tight which she returned "Nik dont worry, they will be fine" she said rubbing his back as she heard his sobs. "Bekah they were shot on their way home. I had just talked to them and they were happy and safe and we were supposed to cook italian and watch Andrew's favorite cartoon and" he kept sobbing unable to keep talking "Shhh, Nik, this things happen all the time and soon you'll be back home with them and making italian food and watching Tom and Jerry"_

_He nodded and pulled away from her as he saw the doors open and the doctor walked to them._

_Klaus met him half way "How are they?" he asked scared and the doctor shook his head "Her injuries were serious and hurted her main internal organs. Im afraid to tell you that she didnt make it, im so sorry_"

R_ebekah was there with her hand on her mouth and tears rolling down her cheeks. Elijah held Katherine to his chest and Kol was on the chair trying not to show that he was crying. Klaus stood there and tears ran down his cheeks "Sh-she is dead? And what-what about my son?" _

_The doctor shook his head "He is fine and stable. Luckily no bullets hit him and it was more the shocked and the impact. He has a room and you can go visit him whenever you are ready, again sir, im sorry for your loss" Klaus turned around to look at his family and then broke down crying. Katherine shoved her arms around him hugging him tight "Klaus im so sorry" she said as shr could feel his tears and wet cheeks against hers._

_He calm himself down a little before entering Andrew's hospital room. There he was, his tiny body in that huge hospital bed with a needle stuck in his forearm. He walked closer and saw that he had a little cut on his forehead. He brushed his hand through his hair and kissed his forehead over the small cut "You will get better buddy, i promise. I promise that from now on you will be my whole universe. I will always be there trying to be the best father and mother that i can be and that you deserve. I promise that no one will ever be over you in my life and all that is because i love you, mate" he kissed his forehead deeply_.

.Klaus was in a light sleep and woke up when he heard the pair of doors of the emergency area opened. He looked at the doctor to scan his expression and find out about Andrew and Henrik. The doctor walked up to me "Are you Niklaus Milaelson?" he asked.

Klaus nodded and looked at him "I need you to fill this" the doctor said as he handed him a board with some papers "What are this for?" he asked as he took the papers and eyed them quickly. "Its an authorization to perform any kind of surgery that is necessary to save his son's life. Also i will need Henrik's parents or legal tutor to sign his too" Klaus took the other papers too "Im his legal tutor" the doctor nodded giving him a suspicious glare. Klaus took the papers and filled them quick and sign them both.

After he hand in the papers he check his phone. He was in his contact list with his finger over the phone deciding if he should or should not call his parents to let them know about what had happened to Henrik. He sigh and threw his phone away. Why was this happening again? How could he have so much bad luck? Two of the closest persons to him are battling for their lives after a car accident once again.

He stood up and pace around the emergency room with his hands on his pockets and his eyes puffy. He remembered how he did the same thing when he was waiting to know the state of Lexi and Andrew but then he remembered the worst part, when they told him that she was murdered.

_."Sir im sorry for your lost. Im captain Fell_ a_nd i come from the NYC police dptm. We came to talk to you about your wife's 'accident'" Klaus gave him a weird look "Why do you say 'accident'? She was misunderstood for another woman and was shot until she lost control of the car" The captain sigh and shook his head "That is not completely true, her death was planned. All the bullets were goind in key organs that would obviously get her killed or leave her really hurt_"

He stood up from the chair _"So you are saying that my wife was murdered and that it was planned?! Who the hell did it?!" "Sir we havent find any suspects yet but the case is still open" "The case is still open?! Thats all you have to say about my wife's murder?! My son was in that car too and could have died because of those people. If they planned to kill her shouldnt you be more focused on the case?!" Klaus snapped._

_"Nik calm down, they will find them and make them pay" Rebekah tried to say as calm as possible as ahe held his arm to keep him from murdering the captain_.

Klaus came back running to the where his sibling were when he heard the energency area doors open. He saw the doctor walked towards them and he was the first to get to the doctor. Everyone stood up from the metal chairs and look toward the doctor and Klaus. Caroline walk behind Klaus and held his hand giving it a light squeeze. Klaus took a deep breath before having the courage to ask "How are they?"

The doctor looked at his board and then up at Klaus "Mr. Mikaelson im aware that you dont know how critical the accident was. The injuries were very serious and other things only made it worst. He was too young and too weak, im afraid it was too much for him. Im sorry Mr Mikaelson but he didnt make it..."

**A/N**

**Hey update over here! Dont hate me for the end, on the next chapter you will find out which mikaelson didnt make it. Dont forget to REVIEW and FOLLOW the story. Tell me which Mikaelson you think survived, or did they both died?**

**TAN TAN TAN!**

**On the next chapter...the Mikaelaon that survives will strt leaving a living hell from now on and Klaus will live his own too when his fears become real.**

**LUV YOU ALL!**!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"What?..." he asked incrediously as his eyes were already filled with tears and his voice was weak. Caroline gasped and covered her mouth and looked at Klaus' siblings which were about to burst into tears. Finally her eyes laid on Klaus, he was looking at the doctor and without blinking. She moved forward to Klaus and held his arm and whispered "Im so sorry..."

He shook his head and wiped his tears "They cant be dead! I refuse to believe that!" "Sir only one of them died, the other one survived." The doctor looked at him and Klaus' lower lip trembled as he spoke "Which one?" Everyone lift their gazes to the doctor waiting for his response.

The doctor sigh and answered "The little one, Andrew, he...survived" Klaus let out a breath of relief and tears streamed down his cheeks. That little buddy had more lives than a cat. Wait, that means that... "Wait, that means that my brother..." he trail off and the doctor shook his head "He didnt make it. Again im sorry for your lose. Whenever you feel ready you may go see your son" with that the doctor left and Klaus just stood there looking down.

Rebekah was the one that let out a shriek as she started cry ans Stefan quickly pulled her to a hug and she kept crying agaisnt his suit. Kol sat on the metal chair with his face in his hands covering his tears and sobs. Finn was standing there trying to keep his posture and squeezed Elijah's shoulder as he started crying. Caroline was sobbing and wiped her tears away and hug Klaus' waist but he didnt hug her back. Caroline pulled away and looked at his still shocked face. She cup his face and he walked back away from her hands "Klaus..." she said starting to get worried about what he might do.

Klaus run his hand through his hair and punched the wall with a loud scream. His siblings shot up their gazes and look at Klaus that was about to destroy the waiting area. He kicked the metal chairs and Elijah and Finn pinned him to the wall trying to calm him down "Niklaus you need to put yourself together, this isnt the place for you to have one of your lash outs" "Lijah our baby brother just died and you only care if i embaress you with one of my 'lash outs' ?! He was under my watch and he is dead!" Klaus shouted at him angry and in tears.

Finn walked away from Klaus and looked at him "Its your fault Klaus, he is dead becuase of you hooking up with that blonde bitch!" Finn shouted as he pointed at Caroline. Klaus tried to get out if Elijah's grip angry "Dont call her that! And dont you think i dont feel guilty?! It should have been me the one that died instead of my baby brother!"

"Yeah it should have been you Klaus. You should have died instead of brother" Finn said giving Klaus a dead glare but Rebekah got in the middle "Enough! Our brother just...just passed away and you two are fighting like dogs!" she sobbed then added "Finn as much as i dislike Caroline this isnt the moment for this and its no one's fault. Nik is our brother too for God's sake how could you wish his death?!" Finn crossed his arms over his chest and look away. Klaus stopped fighting and slide down the wall with his knees to his chest and broke down.

Caroline was walking to comfort Klaus but Rebekah shot him a glare and sat next to him instead she sat next to him rubbing his back "Nik i dont know if this will make you or any of us better but atleast your son survived, they both could have died but he survived once again. Lexi is protecting him and she knows how much you need him, even after her death she still takes care of both of you" Klaus nodded and cried into Rebekah's chest as she rubbed his back and sobbed "He wont suffer anymore..." she whispered

They stood there half an hour and everyone left and decided to take turns to help Klaus with Andrew, well everyone except Finn. Caroline took the first shift while Rebekah went to his apartment to get him some clothes and bring some Andrew some toys to entertain himself.

Klaus hadnt enter the hospital room yet. He was walking down the hall of the pediatrician area of the hospital. He remembered the paintings on the walls of animals and princesses from the last time he was there. The area was decorated like a jungle with animal paintings and a few toys. He knew each of the paintings very well. He remembered showing them to Andrew while they were in the hospital.

_."Daddy i want to go home" said the 3 year old Andrew. "Buddy we cant leave until the doctor tells us to but we can distract ourselves for a while" Andrew looked at him "Theres nothing to do here" he pouted and Klaus sigh then stood up and pick Andrew up_

"_Daddy_ wh_ere are we going?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck "Close your eyes and you'll see" Andrew closed his eyes and waited for his father's call. Klaus walked outside the hospital room to the halls and look at Andrew "Open your eyes buddy_"

_Andrew uncovered his eyes and gasped as he took in what was infront of him "Daddy its a jungle" he looked around and smiled. It has been the first time he had smiled since he found out about his mother's death. "Yeah buddy its a jungle, and did you know who made this jungle_?"

_Ansrew shook his_ head "Nope b_ut i like it, its green and my favorite color is green!" he squealed and Klaus smirk slightly "I painted it" Andrew turned to look at his father and hugged him "I want my room like this, its pretty" Klaus looked at his son and kissed his cheek. "I did it so all the kids like you can be happy" Andrew smiled and kiss Klaus cheek "Im happy, thanks to you daddy_"

Klaus inhaled deeply when he was i front of the door and turned the knob to the left and he entered. Caroline followed tight behind him and gave his hand a light squeeze as she saw that little body on that bed with the machines and bruises. She looked at Klaus' emotionless face but she knew that deep down the image of his son in this state was shocking him. He moved closer to the hospital bed where he lay and he kissed his son's forehead as he brush a small curl out of his face.

He lay there with bruise on the left side of his head, a cut on his eyebrow, and a few cuts all over his arms. Klaus looked at him in awe as he stroke his pale cheek and Andrew stir a little. "Shhh its daddy, im here dont worry" he whispered and Andrew whimpered "Daddy i forgot my seatbelt" he started sobbing and cup his cheek "I know i know but you are okay now, you dont have to cry" Andrew's lower lip trembled and he looked just like his father "He-henrik was screaming. He had a stomachache" he snuggle into his father's arm. Klaus looked at Caroline concerned and she looked back at him knowing what he meant.

"It-it was like when i was with-with mommy" he sobbed and Klaus kissed his head closing his eyes tightly "I know...Im sorry i broke my promise" he whispered. Caroline looked at him confused, not sure about this 'promise' he had made to Andrew but she shrugged it off. Klaus sat on the side of the bed and took Andrew's hand in his "There is something you need to know, mate" Andrew looked at his father puzzled "What?" "Andrew, Henrik...Henrik died in the accident" he finally let out in a low voice and when he look at his son tears were already flowing down his cheeks "He is go-gone?" Klaus squeezed his hand and nodded. After a while Andrew's face changed and the tears ease a little and the crying turned into sobs "Daddy can i ask you something?" "Sure buddy, anything" "If Henrik is dead, does that means that he is with mommy?"

Caroline's eyes water and she had to leave the room. Klaus watched as she exit the room then look at him "Yes mate. Look im going to tell you a little secret mommy once told me. All the people that die die for a reason and then they turn into guardian angels. Mommy died and so did Henrik but now they are our guardian angels and they will watch over us" Andrew nodded wiping his tears away "Daddy, if they die for a reason what was Mommy and Henrik's reason?"

Klaus took a deep breath and smiled at how his son was taking this. Right now his own son was taking this better than himself. "Well you know mommy had a beautiful voice, they needed someone that could sing and make everyone who is sad happy" Andrew grin "She used to sing me lullabys before i went to sleep or when i was mad or sad" Klaus smiled too "Exactly and Henrik's reason was to teach the little angels how to play football and have fun"

"Henrik was really good. He promised me he was going to teach me how to play on spring break..." "I know and he asked me if you could go to England with him so he could teach you. Look i know its not the same but uncle Kol and i can teach you how to play baseball" Andrew smiled and sat up un the bed and hugged Klaus' arm "I want only you to teach me baseball Daddy" Klaus chuckle and look at him "Okay i will but under one condition, you have to give me a real bear hug" Andrew looked and him and nodded as he hugged Klaus' torso tightly and Klaus hugged him back "I love you mate" "And i love you too Daddy"

At 7:00 p.m. Rebekah arriaved to the hospital with a chango of clothes for Klaus and a few toys for Andrew. Rebekah enter the room and hugged tightly her godson and gave Klaus the bag so he could go went to the bathroom and strip out of his suit and button shirt. He put on some jeans, a pair of boots and a dark Henley. He put all of the clothes like a messy ball inside the bag and walk out of the bathroom. "Thanks Bekah" he kissed her cheek and sat next to Andrew. Rebekah nodded and walked out of the room to get some coffee. She notices the mess in which he put his clothes on the bag and groaned "Ugh you never learn Nik" she muttered to herself and took all the clothes out of the bag ans started folding it right. When she was folding his pants she felt something hard on one kft he pockets. She slide her hand inside the pocket of his pants and pulls out whatever its inside. Rebekah gasp and covers her mouth as she saw the small velvet box, she opened it and saw it. It really was IT. Damn how could he afford that thing! She sure was going to check his paycheck twice this time.

Rebekah puts all the clothes inside the bag and hold the box in her hand as she stormed to where Caroline was. She was sitting in one of the metal chairs sipping on his coffee when Rebekah stood infront of her with her arms crossed over her chest and a sour look. Well no one could judge her, her little brother just died and her godson was in a hospital. "Can I help you?" was all Caroline said and Rebekah threw the little box at her.

"Its all your fault! He is dead because of you!" Rebekah shouted as tears stream down her red cheeks and Caroline took the box and opened it. She could barely breath at the sight of it "He was going to propose to me..." she whispered to herself but Rebekah heard it loud and clear "If it wasnt because of you my brother would still be alive celebrating New Years Eve with us" "Rebekah i dont know how this makes it my fault"

"If you werent in Nik's life he would have never took you out to propose to you and he would have stayed home with Henrik and Andrew!" Caroline stood up "Look i know its been a hard day but you cant blame me for this!" "Yes I can and I will! You have only brought bad things to this family. If you know whats good for you, stay away from Nik and my nephew and you wont regret it" Rebekah threatend and wipe her tears away as she grabbed the bag of clothes and left.

Caroline sat back on the metal chair and sigh deeply closing her eyes and holding the little box to her chest "God why did this had to happened? He was so young and with so much spirit, besides this family has lost too much. I want my happiness and i want it next to Klaus and Andrew but his family hates me. Please, please i beg you that his family accepts me and that klaus doesnt regrets proposing to me..."

**A/N**

**Do this is the new update, hope you like it ;) Please FOLLOW and REVIEW my story. Tell me what you thought about this chapter**.

**On the next chapter...Something happenes before the clock hits 12:00 a.m. and leaves Klaus to have a sour New Years Eve**

**STAY TUNNED...**.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Klaus was sitting in the chair next to Andrew's hospital bed watching as his son slept. As always he was holding his teddy bear tight to his chest and sucking on his left thumb. He couldnt held but smile a little but then it faded as he remembered the reason of why they were there. He stood up from the chair and walked out of the room to take a break. As he was on the halls he meets the doctor that attended Andrew and Henrik, two cops, and a woman.

The woman was going to enter Andrew's room but Klaus stopped her "You cant go in there" "Excuse me sir but you have to step aside unless you want the cops to take you away" Klaus looked at the woman-who was like in her 40s- ans scoffed "Its my son that is in there and i decide who gets to see him and who doesnt and i dont know you"

One of the cops was going to confront him but the woman stopped him "Its okay, my name is Isobel Flemming and i am a social worker" Klaus looked at her with widened eyes and then laughed "And why in hell are you trying to get into my son's room, Isobel" he spat. She looked at him "Because the doctor here contacted me and told me that you were a threat to this child" "What?! A threat?! Thats bullshit!" "Sir i suggest you control your tone towards me"

"No until the 'doctor' tells me why i am a threat to my son!" Klaus looked at the doctor and the doctor looked at him emotionless "We informed you of your brother's death but we never told you the reason until we were a 100% sure and we are now. It was actually that that cause the accident. Henrik was poisoned and you are the main suspect" Klaus' jaw drops and leans agaisnt the wall then looks at the doctor "I didnt poisoned him, he was my baby brother!"

"And thats not all we found, we also found old bruises and scars on his body that arent from the accident" "My brother played football before he came to visit so that explains the bruises but i would never lay a hand on him!"

"Sir you have to calm down" said one of the cops as he motion infront of the doctor incase Klaus got violent. "Mr Mikaelson Henrik was indeed poisoned with Amatoxine, some kind of rare mushroom that is consumed and destroys his liver and other organs" Klaus gasped "The stomachaches..." he said lowly "Indeed Mr Mikaelson and thats why Mrs Flemming is here, she will take Andrew away..." "No! No one is going to take him away!"

"Okay boys, get him out of the way" said Mrs Flemming and the cops pulled him away from the door and the social worker enter the room. Klaus tried to get out of the cops' grip but he couldnt "No!" he shouted

Caroline stood up from the waiting area with the little box on her hand and took a deep breath. She was determined to walk to Klaus and ask him if he really was going to propose to her but her thoughts left her mind when she saw two cops holding back Klaus and the door to Andrew's room opened. Klaus spotted Caroline "Caroline they are taking him away!" he shouted as he looked at her in desesperation. Caroline looked at him then at the woman that was inside talking to a crying Andrew.

Isobel looked at Andrew "Andree my name is Mrs Flemming and you will be coming with me-" she was cut off by him "Im not going with you, you are a stranger!" "Andrew you will be coming with me and then i will take you to your family" "What family?!" Klaus asked from the door a little worried. Isobel turned around looking at him "To his grandparents in England. Your wife stated on her wilth that in case something like this happened Mr and Mrs Mikaelson, aka his hrabdparents, would be his legal guardian"

His eyes widened "No! My parents cant take care of my child, they barely took care of their own. There must be a mistake in her wilth" "There is no mistake Mr. Mikaelson we checked it twice and tonight he will leave on a plane to England"

Klaus looked at her with pleading eyes "Please i beg you, send him with one of my siblings but not my parents. Look i didnt poisoned my brother, i dont even cook with mushrooms because Andrew hates them." "Mr Mikaelson until we confirm who was the one that poisoned your brother, Andrew would be with his grandparents and period"

"No no no please dont!" The cops pulled him out of the room as he tried to get free. Caroline was looking at him and at Andrew at the same time nerviously and she could tell that Andrew wasnt taking it too well either "No, where is daddy going? I dont want to go to England, i want to go home" Andrew whined "Im sorry kid but it has to be this way" she said coldly and Andre could see through the window that they were taking away his father.

The cops were taking away Klaus with his hands on his back and took him into a room and locked the door behind them. Klaus looked at the cops "Why in hell am i here?" he tried to make his way to the door but the cop stopped him "We are waiting here until the minor is taken away by social services" "What?! they cant take him away from me like that, i didnt even got the chance to say goodbye or to explain whats going on" "Mrs Flemming will take care of that she is an expert-" the cop tried to explain but was cut off by Klaus "Bloody hell, she has no heart!"

"Mikaelson calm the hell down or we will have to take you in for obstructing the authoruty and disrespecting it!" Klaus scoffed "I dont give a shit" was all he said and got out of the room in the right moment when they were taking Andrew away "Andrew!" he shouted and Andrew turned around and looked at his father and pulled away from Isobel's grip and ran to his father. He hugged his neck tight as tears ran down his cheeks "Daddy i dont want to go, i want to go with you" he cried into his father's neck. Klaus rubbed his back as he held his son in a tight hug and noticed as the cops and te social worker made their way to them.

Klaus pulled away and cup Andrew's cheeks wipping his tears "Look at me buddy, they are going to take you away no matter how hard i fight or want you with me but listen carefully. I promised you that i would be the best father i could and i know im not doing a great job but i promise tou one thing, i will find a way to get you back to me. I love you, mate" Klaus kissed his son's cheek and leaned his forehead agaisnt his son's "I love you too daddy.." he said sobbing and felt a woman's hand pull him away from his father and Klaus just stood there watching as that woman took his son away from him.

Caroline found where Klaus was and went running to him and hugged him tight "Klaus are you okay?" He didnt answered and said "I just have to make a call" Caroline nodded and walked away with him as they pick up their stuff and left the hospital.

Klais arriaved to his apartment after dropping Caroline at her place. He threw everything on the couch and started dialing a number. _Ring Ring Ring Ring._ The phone kept ringing but no answer. He was trying to contact his parents and wanted to talk to them first before Andrew arriaved there but no answer "Those sons of a bitch are ignoring my calls" Klaus said to himself and threw the phone on the couter and sigh in frustration.

"Too much is happening in just one day..." he talked to himself and walked determined to the kitchen and opened the top drawer and pull out two bottles of scotch he had hidden. He kicked off his shoes and look off his shirt as he opened the first bottle and drank from it.

He had drink almost the whole bottle and was drunk. He walked down the hall and saw Henrik's doir opened and he enter the room. He looked around looking at all his stuff and he already felt his eyes water. He sat on his bed and drank a large gulp as he opened the drawer from the nightstand. He smiled as he saw a couple of picture Henrik took while on his vacationhere. Klaus picked up the pictures and smiled as he looked at them.

The first one was from the first day he arraived and it was of Henrik and Andrew in the airport. The second was of Klaus and Andrew asleep on the couch with the tv on Tom and Jerry. The other one was of Klaus and Caroline in the kitchen making breakfast on Christmas morning and one of Andrew sleeping infront of the tree in the middle of the night waiting for Santa. Finally a picture of Henrik and Ally together. Klaus' heart clenched and threw them on the bed and felt the tears burning his cheeks as he remembered all the memories of his little brother.

His late phone calls with him...

"._So hows the football season going?" klaus asked sitting on the counter_.

_"Oh its great, a guy from college already met up with me and told me that if i keep up like im doing so far they will give me a full scholarship in the US" Henrik said excitedly from the other line_

_"Im proud if you mate. Oh and have told Mikael and Esther yet?"_

_"Not yet, if i tell them then mother would look for any excuse for me to stay and ill be fool enough to reject the scholarship and stay with her"_

_Klaus laughed "Good choice Henrik, look no matter what they say, never give up on your dreams or those opportunities. They only come once in a lifetime"_

_"I know brother, thanks_"

He remembered all those sweet memories and heard his phone ringing. He stood up tripping with everything and answer his phone but didnt said a word

"Hello Mr Mikaelson this is Mrs Flemming and i need you to prepare a bag for Andrew since he will be traveling in a few hours. Hello? Mr Mikaelson are you listening?"

"Yes..." he said and hung up as he walked to Andrew's bedroom. He walked to one of his drawers ans opened it looking at his tiny clothes. The tears came down by themself and he felt like he couldnt move, he couldnt do this. He fell down on the floor on his knees crying and crawled until he was sitting against the wall and took out his phone and dialed someone's number.

"H-Hello?" he said sobbing "Please come over, I really need you..." he sais as he broke down and the person on the other line answered without thinking twice "Ill be there in 10"

Klaus laid against the wall with his second bottle of scotch on his hand trying to drink his sorrows away but it only made him feel worst.

There was a knock on the doir but he felt numb and the tears had turned his face read. The person kept insisting and when it noticed that no one was answering she came right in and started calling his name but there were no replies. Suddenly she heard a sob and walk down the hall when she noticed that the sound came from Andrew's room.

She carefully enter the room and saw him there on the floor crying his soul out like a baby and had a drunken look besides the scotch half empty bottle. She walk closer to him and his gaze went up to her "Im s-sorry, i needed you ..." he trailed off before he tried to rub his eyes to wipe the tears away and she shook her head "Its okay Nik, what are siblings forl she sat next to him and took the bottle away from him and placed it down on the floor as she stroke his curls.

"Thanks Becks..." he sobbed "I cant do this...Ive lost them all..." he cried into her chest and she felt her heart clenched as she saw how much her brother suffered "Shhh im here and ill help you in every step of the way" she whispered softly and kiss his head "Im here for you brother"

**A/N**

**So this is it, my new chap. Hope you like it. Please REVIEW and FOLLOW my story**!

**On the next chapter...Andrew meets his grandparents for the first time and Klaus is going a little cu-cu, btw will Caroline talk to Klaus about the engagement ring?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay so im reeeeeaaaaally sorry for the earlier version i posted of this chapter. I just post it and didnt checked it but after reading one of the reviews i noticed. Again Im sorry and hope you like this chapter ;)**

Chapter 25

After calming down Klaus, Rebekah packed a bag for Andrew and kissed his brother's cheek goodbye. As she left the apartment she made a call. "Get your pretty ass over here if you want my blessing"

In a few minutes another blonde arriaved the apartment and she enter without knocking. She walked pass the living room and the kitchen and walked to Klaus' bedroom and saw him there with...a suitcase? "Klaus, what are you doing?" she said as she walked closer to him and saw him putting his clothes on the suitcase.

"Im packing, im going to England to get my son back" Caroline looked at him and walk to him and took a few of his clothes out of the suitcase "Care what the hell are you doing?" she kept going and then opened the last drawer anf took out some of the clothes she had in his house and put it on the suitcase. "If you are going to England after Andrew then so am I" she smiled slightly and he smirk "Thanks but i-i cant travel until tomorrow, im a little drunk"

Caroline caress his cheek and nodded "Its okay, you should get some sleep" He sigh "What hour is it?" She pull out her phone from her back pocket and checked the hour "11:46 p.m., why?"

"Caroline could you stay tonight? I dont want to spend New Years alone" he looked at her and she nodded kissing him softly "Im always going yo be there with you klaus, no matter what happens" he looked at her "I love you Caroline" "And i love you Klaus"

After she finished putting her stuff in the suitcase she closed it and placed it on the floor. Klaus was sitting on the bed against the headboard with his face blank. She crawl on the bed and sat next to him snuggling into his chest "Its 11:55" she whispered and he held her close to his chest "i know" he whispered back.

Meanwhile Rebekah was in the airport bringing Andrew's suitcase. When she saw him sitting in that chair hugging his teddy bear tight to his chest next to a woman who checked her watch constantly she went running to him and hugged him tight. Andrew hugged her tight and he was starting to cry again "Aunt Bekah i dont want to leave" "I dont want you to leave either but you have to" she kissed his cheek and whispered "You father left you a note in your backpack, read it please" Andrew nodded and sob "Andrew please dont cry or you'll make me cry. We promise to do everything to have you back as soon as possible" she said and rubbed her eyes as the woman stood up and took Andrew's hand "We have to go or we'll miss our flight" the woman said coldly as she pulled Andrew away from Rebekah. Rebekah shot her a gaze and the stood up straight hiding all the pain.

Andrew sobbed as they walked through the gates and inside the plane. She checked their plane tickets and looked for their seats. They took their respective seats and Andrew was looking through the window looking at everythinh. Ofcourse flying wasnt new to him, he used to travel a lot everytime his father had to make a work trip or something like that but still it made him nervious. He leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes hugging his bear and trying to forget what had happened to him; his uncle and friend had just died and he was taken away from his father. Could this be worst? He asked himself that question all trip long.

January 1st

It was after noon and Andrew and Mrs Flemming have arraived to the airport. She accompained him to get his backpack and walked to the waiting area. Andrew looked tired and was nervious to meet his grandparents. Nervious not anxious, he wasnt anxious about meeting them. For him they were just a pair of strangers that have never talked to him.

Andrew tightend his grip on Isobel's hand when he saw an old couple looking towards them and he knew that they were them. He felt his breath hitch and Isobel looked at him then at the couple. "Mr and Mrs Mikaelson im Isobel Flemming, a pleasure to meet you two" she stretched out her hand and Mikael shook it "Likewise"

Andrew looked at them shyly and Esther gave him a force smile "Hello there, Andrew right?" He nodded and then look at Mikael but looked away. His gaze was hard and frightening and it made Andrew shivered. Mikael took Andrew's backpack and nodded at Isobel "Nice chat but its time for us to go" Mikael said and winked as Isobel smiled at him and nodded walking away. Andrew stood infront of them playing with his fingers nerviously.

Mikael turned around and began walking away and Esther followed him "Andrew move, we dont have time to waste" she said coldly and Andrew nodded slightly as he followed them keeping his distance. They all got in the car and the first thing Andrew did was buckle up his seat belt and then lay his head against the window slowly drifting into sleep.

Mikael drove them home without saying a word or looking at the child but he had an evil smirk plasterd on his face. This was Niklaus' child, his most valuable posession and he knew that Niklaus was going nuts...and he liked it.

Mikael parked the car infront of their mansion and Andrew woke up and gasp as he saw how big his grandparents' house was. He took off his seatbelt and got out of the car and took his backpack along with his teddy bear. Mikael unlocked the door and stood in the entrance as Esther walked inside and he stopped Andrew before he could go inside "Look boy this isnt your pathetic house in New York, this is MY house so there are MY rules. Are we clear?" Andrew nodded trying not to show that he was scared and then Mikael grab his arm and push him inside the house.

• • • • •

Klaus woke up that morning with his eyes red from the crying and alcohol. He could already feel the effects of his hangover but he tried to hold it back when he noticed that Caroline was laying next to him. She still had the clothes she wore the day before and he was was just shirtless. He groaned when he felt his head pounding and then he felt something crawling up his throat and oh shit here it comes...he had to puke. He moved Caroline off him carefully trying not to wake her up and then ran to his bathroom. Once he was on the bathroom he let it all out on the toilet throwing his guts out.

Caroline felt him move and then sat up as she heard him throwing up "Klaus? Baby are you alright?" she stood up from the bed rubbing her eyes as she walked to the bathroom

and saw him. She walked behind him and rubbed his back as he threw up and groaned "Caroline bring me the pills for the headache" She nodded and went to the kitchen and search throught the drawers and finally found the small pack with the blue pills. She went back to the bedroom quickly and saw that he was already out of the bathroom and getting dressed.

She gave him the pills and a bottle of water, he drank them and smiled at her "Thanks love" she nodded and peck his lips "Mmm you taste like mint" "Well i just brushed my mouth, unless you like the taste of puke" he chuckle but then stopped and sigh "Our flight leaves in an hour, we should get going" "Right" she said and put on her shoes as she waited for him to get finished.

Minutes later they were on their way to the airport and the car ride was the longest and most silent that she had ever been, she could swear that she was alone! So to distract herself from the silence and everything that was going on she started preparing some of her classes for when school began next week. She was too busy to notice that Klaus' phone havent stop buzzing all ride long and that he was ignoring the calls.

When they got to the airport they dropped their suitcases off and waited for their plane but it was 1 hour delayed. While they waited his phone buzzed again but this time Caroline noticed who was calling "Klaus you should answer it its Elijah, maybe is something important" Klaus sigh and answered "Hello brother"

"_Niklaus where are you?" he asked worried_

"Im home, where else would i be" he lied and rolled his eyes

"_Niklaus what they did is ilegal, they cant take Andrew away just because you are a suspect. And specially they cant send him to his grandparents to England even if its stated in Lexi's wilth. I talked to Stefan and he said that he would deal with all the legal buisness, just dont do anything stupid in the meantime_"

Klaus nodded "I promise brother" After his talk with Elijah he hung up and explained to Caroline what Elijah told him. She nodded in understandment and tried to convince Klaus not to go to England and wait for Elijah and Stefan's help but he refused. She sigh and gave up but agreed to accompain him.

• • • • •

It was dinner time and Andrew was still upstairs in the room that was his father's. He looked around shyly and opened the first drawer to see what he could find and he was taken aback at what he found, it was picture of his mother and father. He took the picture in his hands and a tear escape his eye but he quickly wipe it off and place the picture down. He kept searching through the stuff and found a few old pictures, some of his parents' clothes and a key. He picked it up and look at it confused "What is this?" he asked to himself

He walked to the door of the bedroom and put the key on the lock but it didnt fit, the key was too small. He shrugged and put it in his pocket and then sat on the king size bed next to his backpack and it was then when he remembered that aunt Bekah had told him that his father had left him a letter. He opened his backpack and saw the letter, he unfolded it and started reading. He may be 5 years old but he was very smart and knew how to read, well the easy ones.

' _Dont worry buddy, im on my way there. I love you and do what he tells you to ' _

_ Dad_

He finished reading and sigh, he was a little confused. If his father didnt wanted him to be there, why wpuld he want him to do what Mikael said? He already had made up his mind and then shook his head when he heard the door to his bedroom open, it was Esther.

"Andrew dinner is served, go wash your hands and come downstairs to join us" she said and when she was about to leave the room Andrew spoke "Im not going" she turned her heel and faced him "Excuse me?" "i said im not going, i want to go home"

She took a deep breath "This is your home now so suck it up and come to dinner" "No" he said firmly frowning and she scoffed and left the room. Andrew smiled widely thinking that he had won but it faded when he heard hard footsteps coming up the stairs. His face changed completely and it turned pale when he saw Mikael walk into his room.

"Go downstairs now" he said firmly and Andrew shook his head "No" Mikael walked to him and grip his arm tightly "You are at my house and you will shut up and do as i say!" Andrew looked at him scared "Ouch you are hurting me" Andrew whined and Mikael only tightend his grip "I'll show you what real pain is if you keep acting like your father!" He stuck out his tongue at Mikael and Mikael slapped him hard in his cheek causing him to whimper. Andrew crawl back to the bed holding his aching cheek and tears running down his cheeks.

"Now go downstairs!" Mikael said angry and Andrew frowned "No! i hate you!" he shouted and Mikael locked the door and grip his arm shaking him "I dont give a crap" he said before hitting him again but this time in his stomatch "Stop!" he yelled in pain and Mikael only hit him harder causing Andrew to whimper and cry "Daddy help me!" he yelled crying and curling into a ball trying to avoid Mikael's punches "Niklaus isnt here to save you this time" Mikael said

**A/N**

**So this is chapter 25, hope you like it ;) I know the previous chapter had a few things that were hard to believ but first, im not a specialist in all that shit; second, its part of the story-you'll understand in the next chapters.**

**So please FOLLOW and REVIEW this story and tell me what you thought. Did you liked it? What could i improve? Any doubts? Please be kind, im not the best writter and all but i do my best and i do it for fun :) **

**BTW to those who read my story and dont like it, you dont have to be rude and all. I know my writting skills suck a little but like i said before i do it for fun and ill continue it as long as i still have people reading it.**

**So on the next chapter...Klaus and Caroline arriaved to England, will they make it in time before history repeats again but instead of Klaus is Andrew?**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Klaus and Caroline finally arraived to England and they rent a car and drove to their hotel room, it was past midnight so it was pointless to go now. They were staying in a simple hotel room with a single queen size bed and a small bathroom. He had only planned on been two or three days, enough to get back Andrew and wait for Stefan to deal with all the legal stuff back in New York.

Klaus drops his bags on the floor with a deep sigh and drop on the bed. Caroline closed the door behind her and lay next to him letting out a breath. They trip had been exhausting and they could barely keep their eyes open, and they both felt asleep just like that.

The morning after Klaus was laying on the righg side of the bed still dressed with his clothes of the day before and Caroline lay on the other side curled up in a ball. They were woken up by the sound pf Klaus phone an dhe groaned before picking it up "What?" he spat tired

"_Nik please tell me you arent where i think you are" Rebekah said in a worried tone_

"Good morning to you too dear sister and why would you think that?"

"_Because i am at your apartment and you arent here or at work. I came to see how you were and brought you breakfast" _

i sigh "Im sorry Bekah, but i had to come to England. I dont trust Mikael nor Esther with my child and I fear the worst Bekah"

Rebekah nodded "I _understand Nik but what are you planning to do? You cant just go to their house and take him. The police will consider it kidnapping because they are his 'legal' tutors"_

"I know but i'll do anything to keep him safe even if i have to sneak in the middle of the night and get him out of there"

"_Okay Nik but you have to be careful with father, we dont even know if he has treated Andrew badly but if he sees you maybe he will hurt him or you"_

"I'll take that risk"

"_Nik im flying over there in a couple of hours okay? Please if you get Andrew dont come to New York until Stefan has everything figure out. He says that if you come with the child before everything is settle they can lock you up in prison"_

Klaus nodded "Okay sister and...thanks, for everything"

_She smiled "Family above all. I love you brother, take care"_

"Likewise baby sis" he hung up and look at Caroline who was smiling. He smiled back "What?"

She caress his cheek "Im glad you two are on good terms again. She cares about you and you care about her too so dont screw it up either of you" she giggle and he chuckle "i know, now lets get ready because i need to pay my parents a visit"

• • • • •

Andrew had cried himself to sleep the night before. He kept having nightmares but they werent about a hospital anymore, now they were about his grandfather-Mikael. A grandfather was supposed to be like a second father. Someone that gave you lunch money, someone that gave you his blessing, someone that wpuld stick on your side when your father was upset at you, someone that loved you unconditionally-but not Mikael, he was the opposite.

Mikael was cruel and cold hearted, he didnt care if he was hurting his own grandchild. He would keep hurting him until he stopped moving, why? Why was he so cruel to him? Was that why his father never spoke to him about Mikael and Esther? Was that why his father looked so frightend when he found out his grandparents were going to take care of him? All those questions wander his little head but he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door of his bedroom opening.

His breath hitched and his closed his eyes tightly, scared. Luckily his back was facing the door so whoever enter the room didnt knew that he was awake. He pretended to be asleep but the sound of his sobs were giving him away. The footsteps increased, sounding louder and faster and then he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He cried with his eyes still closed kicking and slapping trying to get that person off him.

"Andrew calm down" he stopped fighting when he heard that too familiar voice. His eyes shot open and the tears ran freely down his cheeks and a smile appeared on his lips "Daddy!" he aaid excitedly throwing his arms around his father's neck and crying into his nect. Klaus held him close and rubbed his back "Im here buddy, dont worry" Andrew sobbed "Daddy i want to leave, i hate this place"

Klaus nodded and looked at his son's face and notice his swollen cheek. He quickly cup his face and looked closer at his bruised face, and those bruises werent from the accident. "He did this to you?" Klaus asked in disbelief even though he knew who caused it. Andrew nodded crying harder "He-he hit me, daddy" he looked at his father blurried because of the tears.

He looked at him trying to control all of his emotions and everything that ran throught his mind. He remembered the own beatings that Mikael gave him until he passed out and he couldnt imagine that his son had to go throught that thanks to him and he had to ask "Where else did he hurted you?"

Andrew took off his long sleeve shirt and showed his father the bruises on his arms and stomatch. It was easy to differ the bruises from the accident from Mikael's. The ones from the accident were cuts and the ones from Mikael's were purple or red wounds. Klaus gasped as he saw all the marks and he recognized them, he had the same ones and even a few scars that Mikael had left on him.

Andrew sobbed "Daddy he hates m he hugged Klaus torso and butried his face in his chest. Klaus instantly wrapped his arms around him and picked him up in his arms "Lets go buddy, Caroline is waiting for us back at the hotel" Andrew nodded in hir arms and grab his teddy bear. Klaus got Andrew's backpack and left the room. He walk down the stairs as quiet as possible and as he put his hand on the door knob and a voice shattered him

"Its been a while, boy" Mikael said and Klaus turned around and look at Mikael "It had indeed and it had been pleasant...until now" Klaus said and Mikael laughed

"Where are you taking that child? If i recall, he is legally under my charge"

Klaus scoffed "He is my son and after what you did to him i'll make sure you rot in prison after all this years"

"Good luck with that Niklaus, sorry to disappoint you but you cant over power me. You dont know what im capable of just to make your life miserable" Mikael smirk mischeaviously

Klaus stared at him for a moment and put Andrew on the floor. He started walking closer to Mikael before locking his fist with Mikael's jaw. He stumble back a little but chuckle and as Klaus was throwing another punch at him he grabbed his fist and twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him to the floor. Mikael got on his back still holding Klaus' arm back and whispered in his ear "You'll never be a man, boy. You embaress yourself infront of your son by showing weakness"

"Bloody hell" Klaus muttered as he turned around pinning Mikael down and throwing punches at his face. Mikael started bleeding and passed out. Klaus got off him and walked back to Andrew taking his hand "Lets go buddy" Andrew nodded and they walked to the car. Klaus helps Andrew with his seatbelt on the back seat and Andrew gasp "Whats wrong buddy?" Klaus asked and turned around to look at where Andrew was looking and saw him, Mikael. His face was bloody and he had something in his hand that was aiming at him, a gun. Klaus stares at him with shocked eyes and Mikael smiles before pulling the trigger and shooting Klaus in the stomatch.

Klaus gasped as he felt the bullet cut throught his skin and then he felt the second bullet hit him. He instinctly grabbed his stomatch and flinched as Mikael walked closer to him and Andrew moved farther in the the back seat. Mikael pinned Klaus agaisnt the car and Klaus could only look at him in pain.

Mikael patted his cheek and grin "Looks like the end has finally come Niklaus, im glad i was the one to bring it upon you" Klaus scoffed "Rot in hell Mikael" Mikael chuckle "I guess we'll meet there" Mikael said before he walked away to his own car and Esther followed him with a bag and shot Klaus a glare before getting in the car with Mikael. Klaus watch them as they sped away and he slide down the car gripping his stomatch and groaning. Andrew got out of the car and went to Klaus' side.

He looked at his father bleeding and started to get worried "Daddy your bleeding" he said nerviously and Klaus nodded "I-im fine buddy" he pressed his wound tot ry to stop the bleeding. Andrew's breath sped "Daddy he shoot you, you are going to die!" Andrew said almost crying remembering all those movies he watched with Henrik and when someone in them got shot they usually died.

"No no buddy i'll be fine" he gave his son a fake smile and took a deep breath "Andrew get my phone in the front seat and call Caroline" Andrew nodded and got on his feet and ran to the front seat looking for Klaus' phone and unlocked it. He went to contacts and looked for Caroline's number and clicked on it.

The phone rang and he turned around for a moment to look at his fatherwcex and he knew that he was really hurt. He attention snapped when he heard the blonde's voice throught the phone "Caroline daddy is hurt!"

**A/N**

**Hey im baaaack once again. I hope you like this new chapter so please REVIEW it and FOLLOW this story ;) Tell me if you liked the twist and everything that happened.**

**On the next chapter...Caroline finds out about what happened to Klaus, will she and the ambulance make it in time? Guess who pays Klaus or Klaus' body a visit at the hospital.**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Caroline daddy is hurt!"

"What?! Andrew what are you talking about?! Where are you?! Wheres your dad?!" She exclaimed nerviously

"We are at my grandparents' house, daddy on the floor. Caroline hurry, im scared"

"Im on my way, im calling an ambulance. Andrew dont be scared, just stay close to your dad okay sweetie?"

He nodded "Okay" he hung up and went out of the car to his father and sat next to him "Caroline is in on her way and she is calling an ambulace" Klaus chuckle slightly "Ambulance" he corrected "Thanks buddy" Andrew nodded and curled to his side and Klaus three an arm weakly around him.

He could felt his eyelids heavy, threating to close but he felt a pair of tiny hands shaking him. When he look down to his side he saw Andrew looking up at him "Daddy you cant fall asleep" "Dont worry, im just tired" Andrew nodded and curled up in his lap and he could feel blood on the back of his head, his father's blood.

Andrew started to close his eyes and fall asleep when he heard the sound of sirens and he shot up. He looks up as the ambulance arraives and a car follows it closely. He shook his father slightly "Daddy they're here, Carolines here" Klaus nodded and tilted his head to the side but all he could see was blurry. He could only make up two male figures running towards him and a female figure after them and then he knew that it was Caroline. He saw her taking Andrew from his side and carrying him away so the paramedics could deal with him. Once he knew that Andrew was safe with Caroline he relaxed and then fell unconcious.

Caroline gasp slightly and Andrew tightend his grip around Caroline's neck burrying his face in her chest. She rubbed his back and walked rapidly to the car to follow the ambulance back to the hospital. She drove fast after the ambulance glancing back at Andrew who look as if he was going to have a panic attack "Andrew he is going to be okay, he is jut hurted" she tried to reassure him and he nodded sobbing

They got to the hospital and she parked the car and got Andrew. They walked inside the hospital and in that moment they see the paramedics carrying him out of the ambulance and into the emergency area. Caroline's eyes widened as she saw him, he was still unconcious with his shirt ripped and his abdomen covered in blood but before she could finish examinating his injuries he is taken inside the emergency sala.

She sighs deeply and sits on the waiting area with Andrew in her arms and something starts vibrating in Andrew's pocket. She looked curiously at Andrew and he slide his hand inside his pocket and took out Klaus' phone "Its aunt Bekah" Caroline sigh and took it "Let me answer it" she unlocked it and answered "Hey Rebekah"

"Caroline? What are you doing with Nik's phone? I need to speak to him, im at our house and theres no one here except a car and some blood"

Caroline sigh "Rebekah Nik was there earlier to take Andrew and Mikael...shot him. We are the hospital"

Rebekah's eyes widened "What? Is Nik okay? What hospital are you?!"

"I dont know, its the hospital that is 10 minutes from the house"

Rebekah nodded "im on my way there, and how is Andrew?"

Caroline looked at Andrew that had fallen asleep on her arms "He's alseep right now but he was there, again, when everything happened and well" she sighed

"Thank you Caroline"

Caroline was taken aback by that comment "What for?"

"Sorry, i cant talk now. Im going throught a tunnel and im loosing signal. Bye..."

"Bye..." Caroline smiled slightly. It felt good that for the first time, Rebekah and her talked and they didnt end up wanting to rip each others head off.

A while later Caroline sees a blonde walking rapidly to them and she recognized who it was, Rebekah. Caroline stood up carefully placing a sleepy Andrew on the chairs. Rebekah walked closer and shoved her arms around Caroline, surprised Caroline hugged her back.

Rebekah pulled back "Im sorry Caroline, for everything. For acting like a bitch to you and trying to split you and my brother apart. I just-i was jelous of you, of him having another blonde in his life. I never treated Lexi like this because she was Nik and mine's childhood friend before becoming Andrew's mom and-and" she sigh

"Its okay Rebekah, you dont have to explain-" she was cut off by Rebekah

"No, i need to say this. What really made me act like that was that i saw how happy my brother and Andrew were with you. Lexi was my friend and i felt as if you were replacing her spot, i know it sounds childlish but its what i felt. I felt that he was replacing me too...and i got jelous. But it turns out that we have more things in common than i thought and if we hadnt start with the wrong foot maybe we would have been best of friends"

Caroline smiled "Oh Rebekah..." she felt a tear escape her eye

"Im not asking you to forget everything i have ever done to you and become my friend, im jut asking for your forgiveness and i'll do my best to earn your friendship"

"And i'll do my best to not disappoint you" Caroline said and Rebekah smiled hugging her tight but they had to pull away from their hug when a nurse interrupted them "Excuse me, are you here with the patient Niklaus Mikaelson?"

They both nodded and the nurse gave them a weird look. Were this two blondes his wife?! the nurse thought but then shook his head. This is none of her buisness, its just professional but she had seen the patient and she wouldnt blame him for having two blondes after him. The guy was hot and even in this state he manage to look great. She sigh and throw those thoughts tot the back of her head.

"Im Genevive, the nurse attending Mr Mikaelson and im here to tell you that he had been transferred to his private room. One of you two may stay at all hours but the other ones will have to come only during visiting hours. So which one of you will stay?"

Both blondes answer "Me" they look at each other and Caroline smiled "You go Rebekah, you are his brother" "No its okay Care, he will preffer for you to be there with him. I'll stay with Andrew and come during visiting hours" she smiled and Caroline nodded. The nurse gave them a fake smile and nodded as she walked away but Caroline stop her.

"Wait, how is he?" she asked concerned and the nurse turned around to face them "He is fine now, he had internal bleeding because of the impact of the two bullets but he is healing after surgery. But he has descoloration which is the result of the internal bleeding but it will go away eventually. You three can come in if you want but he hasnt wake up yet"

Caroline nodded and looked at Andrew "Rebekah why dont you and Andrew go back to the hotel to get settle and then come back later when he has woken up" Rebekah nodded "You are right" she picked up Andrew and started walking away.

"Follow me Mrs Mikaelson" the nurse said and Caroline corrected her "Forbes, Im his girlfriend" "Very well Miss Forbes, follow me"

Genevive showed Caroline to Klaus' room and gave her some space leaving them alone. Caroline made her way to his bed and looked at him. She brought one hand to his cheek carresing his stubble and sigh "You scared the crap out of us today" she whispered softly and chuckle "Your sister apologized to me, i think we will be great friends" she rubbed down his cheek to his chest and rested her hand on his heart.

She felt his heartbeat and smiled, she knew that he was alive even if he looked pale. She took her hand away and sat on the edge of the bed looking at him "You should wake up soon, Rebekah and Andrew are coming later to see you" she whispered and then felt a phone vibrating, Klaus' phone. She read the caller id 'Stefan' and sigh "Ill be right back baby" she kissed Klaus' forehead and walked outside the room and answered "Hello? Stefan its Caroline"

"Caroline? I need to speak with Klaus, everything is settle back here. As soon as you guys have Andrew you can return to the US" She sigh in relief "Thank you so much Stefan but something happened. Mikael shot Klaus and we are in the hospital"

"What?! And where is Mikael?!" Stefan asked. "Apparently he and Esther ran away, only God knows where they are" She kept talking with Stefan for a while outside Klaus' room.

Klaus opens his eyes and stirs in the bed when he felt a pain in his abdomen. He slowly lifts up his hospital gown and looks at what it seems like a huge bruise around the area where he got shot. "Looks like you had internal bleeding, boy" Klaus' eyes widened when he heard that voice. He tilts his head to the side to find the man that voice belong to, Mikael. He was staring down at Klaus with a huge grin

"Mikael what are you doing here?" "Well i came to check on my son" Klaus scoffed "You never gave a crap about me so why now? Even after you were the one who shoot me" Mikael chuckle "You are right Niklaus, i never cared and i never will" he walked closer to Klaus and took a pillow "Say your goodbyes boy" before Klaus could react Mikael put a pillow on his face and tried choking him. Klaus gasped and tried fighting back but he became numb. Suddenly he felt air flowing throught his lungs and he gasped opening his eyes wide. He then saw Caroline stand up from her chair and rush to him. Holy crap! It was a dream, Mikael's visit was just a dream!

He sigh and lay back on the bed and Caroline smiled finally seeing him awake "Hey baby" she said rubbing his cheek and Klaus smiled "Hey" She peck his lips and he kiss back. "How are you feeling?" she said as she looked at him with concerned and he smirk "Much better, although i look dead with a bruise on my stomatch" she giggle "Dont worry, you still look hot baby" he smirk "Thanks?"

"Stefan called, he said that everything is okay in New York so you and Andrew can return. Oh and I told him about what Mikael did and he told me that he would tell the authorities and press charges. He said that there was enough evidence to take him to jail and since he ran away that would add more years" she smiled and held his hand as he nodded, his face emotionless.

"Klaus arent you happy? After everything Mikael has done he will finally pay the consequences" Klaus sigh "Care, even if he deserves it the damage is already done. Yes it would be a relief to know that he is locked up but it doesnt erase all the bad things he ever did to us"

She nodded "I know but atleast is something less to worry about" she said and place a kiss on his knuckles and he smiled "i love you" she smiled "I love you too Klaus" he smirk and sat up and caress her cheek softly pulling her closer. She moved closer and lean forward to kiss him and he kissed her back. Klaus brings his hands around her waist and she places her hands around his neck playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He deepens the kiss a little and she responds the same but they pull away when Andrew opens the door and comes running towards Klaus.

"Its good to know that some things havent change" Rebekah said as she closed the door behind her and followed Andrew to Klaus. Both Klaus and Caroline chuckle and so did Andrew when he reached his father's bed. "Daddy are you feeling well?" Klaus smiled as he picked him up and lay him beside him. "Yeah buddy" Andrew smiled widely and hugged Klaus torso causing him to flinch "Andrew you have to be careful" Rebekah said noticing when klaus flinched

"Opps sorry daddy" "Its okay, it was worth it" he smirk and Andrew smiled hugging him again but more careful this time. Rebekah smiled as she saw Andrew talking with Klaus as if they havent seen each other in years. Caroline smirk and stood up "Hey Andrew lets go outside for a walk" "I dont want to go" he whined and Klaus looked at him "Andrew go with Caroline, i need to talk with aunt Bekah" "But daddy i want to stay with you" he whined "Andrew you can come when i finish talking with Bekah, please?"

Andrew sigh and got off the bed murmuring something under his breath. After Caroline left the room with Andrew, Rebekah sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her hands. "So how are you really feeling?" she asks to break the akward silence "Sincerly, it hurts like hell when someone makes preassure on my stomatch" Rebekah giggled "I'll make sure to warn Caroline about that" Klaus chuckle "Trust me Bekah, nothing will happen in a hospital bed" he smirk shaking his head and rebekah shrugged "With you two we never know"

Klaus smiled and looked at his sister "So it looks like you and Caroline are now okay, right?" She nodded "Yep, i apologized for acting like a bitch and for fighting with her and everything else" she sigh "Thanks Bekah" he said taking her hand "You dont have to thank me for anything, im a grown woman and i have to accept my mistakes and deal with them" "Im happy to hear that Becks"

She smiled playing with his hand "Nik I need to tell you something but please dont be mad" Klaus looked at her confused "Bekah you are acting like when we were kids. You said it yourself that you wete a grown woman so spill the beans sis"

Rebekah took a deep breath "Ifoundtheengagementringinyourpantsandgaveittocarolineandthreatendher" Klaus looked at her puzzled "What the hell Bekah, stop babbling and speak"

"Okay! I found the engagement ring in your pants and i gave it you Caroline and threatend her!" she blurted and Klaus' eyes grow two sizes "You did what?!"

"Im sorry Nik"

**A/N**

**New Chapter! Hope you like it guys ;) please review it -be nice-**

**Should i continue the story? Why?**

**Please review and answe the question**^^^^

**On the next chapter...A Klebelah flashback and Klaus and Caroline have a talk that ends up.**...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Okay let me get this straight. You found the engagement ring i got for Caroline and then you gave it to her and threatend her to get out of my life? Rebekah thats the most selfish thing you have ever done"

"Nik I know and im so srorry, I already apologized to her and i needed to tell you the truth"

Klaus sigh and ran his hand through his hair "Its okay, its done already so there isnt anything i can do about it"

"Im sorry, okay? How many times to i have to apologize before you actually forgive me? Do i have to get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness? Is that what you want from me?" she said, her voice coming out louder and harder than she had intended to.

"No Bekah, what I want is for you to stay out of my life with Caroline. Look, no matter if i marry her or not I will still love you as much as i've loved you all these years"

"Its just that before her, Andrew was all for myself but now that she is in your life both of you like to be around her more than with me" she looked down at her hands

Klaus glance at his sister as he saw a tear escape her beautiful eyes making him unconciously cup her cheeks and wipe the tear away with his thumb just like when they were younger. He kissed her forehead and looked at her in the eyes "Bekah you will always be my crazy baby sister which i love with all my heart. No woman will ever replace you, you are one of a kind, besides you are my favorite sister"

She giggle and smiled slightly at him "Im your only sister you moron" he chuckle and playfully nudge ber arm "Yeah but even if i had another sister you would still be my favorite" he winked at her and she smiled "Charming" she joked "I know, im doomed with blondes in my life" he chuckle and she gasped putting a hand on her chest and faking to be hurted by his words "Niklaus you have hit me low, shame on you mister"

They both laughed like children as they kept with their small talks and jokes. They talked about childhood memories, Rebekah's poor choices of boyfriends, their college years, and even when they used to get in trouble with their father. An hour had passed and the pair was still inside talking but somebody was tired of waiting and enter the hospital room abruptly, ofcourse Andrew. "Are you done talking? I want to play with daddy" he whined. Klaus rolled his eyes at his son's rudeness "Andrew dont be rude, Im talking to my sister" Andrew sigh and walk to the bed and settle between Rebekah's leg -she was sitting in the edge of the bed- and he looked at his father "Daddy why i dont have a sister or a brother?"

Rebekah's eyes widened just lile Klaus' and Caroline blushed when Klaus looked at her. Rebekah looked at him and answered to save Klaus' back "Because your mommy and daddy didnt had the chance to have another baby" Klaus sighed at Rebekah's answer and so did Caroline as she walked to sit on the other side of the bed."But you can have a baby now" Andrew said with hopeful eyes "You have many borthers and i have none"

Klaus shook his head "Andrew you know you cant have a brother or sister right now, who would be the mommy of that baby?" "Caroline" Andrew replied easily and Klaus turned to lool at Caroline in the moment that she shots her head to look at Andrew. He mouthed to her 'Im sorry' she smiled and mouthed back 'its okay'

Caroline took a deep breath "Look the thing is that to have a baby I need to be married" As Caroline mentioned 'married' Klaus shifted in the bed and Rebekah felt he akwardness that he was feeling too. "Um im have to go and so does Andrew because visit hours are over. See you guys tomorrow" she kissed Klaus cheek "Get better, if you need anything just call me" she smiled and gave him a glare that said 'Talk to her about it' and he nodded.

"Okay Andrew go say goodbye to daddy and Caroline" Rebekah said causing him to pout but he did what she said. "Bye daddy" he kissed his cheek and hugged his neck. Klaus smiled and hugged him back tight "Love you buddy, behave with aunt Bekah" he warned and Andrew rolled his eyes playfully. He totally got that from Kol, Klaus thought laughing to himself. Rebekah took Andrew's hand in hers and walked out leaving them alone.

Caroline waved them goodbye until the door closed and then she turn to Klaus "What was that all about? Visiting hours arent over yet" she questioned and Klaus smirk "I know but i needed to talk to you, in private" Caroline nodded and looked at him "Okay, what about?"

"About...what happened in New Years Eve" He said trying to sound neutral. She didnt said anything but nodded to let him know that she was listening. "Rebekah told me that she apologized for how she treated you and for...um...giving you the ring"

"Yeah she did, here" she got her purse and took out the velvet little box that had the ring and gave it back to him. He took it back and sigh "Love I was going to propose to you just when thay called me about the accident" he took a deep breath "Care i love you and i wouldnt want anything else than to be with you the rest of my life but right now...I cant marry you" he looked at her face as she shifted uncomfortably on the edge of the bed byt nodded giving him a sincere smile. Her hand comes to rest on her cheek rubbing his stuble and she lean closer to place a sweet kiss on his lips then pulls back "Klaus i understand, i love you too and im willing to wait until you are ready"

He smiled as he stroke her hand that was on his cheek with his thumb and then took her hand in his and kiss it. "Thank you. You really are the best, sweetheart"

She smiled and glare at him with such love that she couldnt explain. He had just told her he wasnt ready to get married and she wasnt angry, she was cool with it. Well ofcourse she was cool with it, the man had suffered through his brother's murder, his son's abuse, and what had happened to him in less than a month!

She really loved him and this was a prove of it, she was willing to go til the edge of the world with him and Andrew.

She gave him one more smile before she stood up and walked to the chair next to his bed. She lift her legs on the chair and hold then to her chest as she position herself to rest. Klaus turns his head to lool at her "You are going to stay?" he asked in disbelief and she rolled her eyes playfully "Well duh, im not leaving you alone"

He smiled but shook his head "Love we have a hotel room to which you can go and rest in an actual bed and not a hospital chair" he stated as if it was so obvious but she just shrugged "Yeah but the bed is empty, i rather sleep in a hospital chair knowing that im with you and that you are okay than sleeping on a queen size empty bed and worrying about you" she took his hand interlacing their finger and he gave her a dimple smile which made her smile grow wider.

"If you are staying here i wont let you sleep there" he said and moved to one side of the bed and patted the space he had made for her in the bed. She giggle rolling her eyes "Klaus those beds arent meant for two people" he chcukle "Then that means that we will have to hold each other even closer" he winked and she blushed slightly "You are crazy. Im only doing this because i know you wont let it go but im warning you, no funny buisness mister" she said as she pointed her index finger to him to emphasize 'mister'

Klaus laughed and nodded as he loop an arm around her waist as she laid on the bed. He wraps his arms around her waist trying not to get tangle with the cables and she rested her hands on his chest burrying her face in the crook of his neck. He let out a sigh and she looked up at him "What was that for?" she asked and he looked at her "What was what for?" she chuckle and plaed with the hospital gown as she talked "You let out a sigh, just like this" she sigh dramatically, trying to imitate his actions. He laughed and kissed her head pulling her closer "Because im happy, im happy to have you in my arms so close to me" he said and lifted her chin so he could see her face and then lean closer to kiss her sweetly. She kissed him back and let a hand wander over the messy curls of the back of his head and smiled agaisnt his lips. And after that loving kiss they went back to how they were laying before and after talking for a while they fall asleep in each others arms feeling safe.

**A/N**

**Hey new chapter over here! Hope you liked it and please review it. Tell me, do you really think Rebekah will change after she apologized to both of them? **

**So this fanfic has like 8-10 chapters left before the finale. Im planing on throwing a surprise at the finale but im not quiet sure what, if you have any suggestion by all means PM or review.**

**THANKS FOR READING, SEE YOU SOON. WELL...UM...WRITE YOU SOON XD**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Night time passed and morning came with sun rays shinning through the hospital windows. It was a lovely morning and it was even better knowing that this special girl was laying in his arms as she slept so peacefully. During the night the room got colder and they had to snuggle up closer to stay warm, not that they minded at all.

He slowly woke up and rubbed his temple with his left hand and then look at the blonde beauty laying against his chest. Her blonde curles were tamed in a messy bun but you could see a few strands of hair falling from it. He smiled to himself and then kissed her head closing his eyes for a brief moment.

_Its a drop in the ocean _

_a change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might _

_end up together._

_Its like wishing for rain as i stand_

_in the desert._

_'But im holding you closer than most_

_'Cause you are my Heaven_

Caroline stir and sigh in content as she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with adoration. She looked beautiful in the morning- well she always looked beautiful but on mornings she looked as she was glowing; like coming back to life. She smiled and caress his chest "Morning" he smirked and took her hand in his and kissed her knuckle "Morning my love"

_I dont want to waste the weekend,_

_If you dont love me, pretend_

_a few more hours, then its _

_time to go._

_As my train rolls down the _

_East Coast,_

_I wonder how you'll keep warm_

_Its too late to cry, _

_too broken to move on_.

She smiled widely and move up a little to plave a soft kiss on his lips as she placed her hand on his chest. He grin into the kisss as his lips moved softly on hers. They pulled away and look into each other's eyes, speaking through their gazes and not words.

_Still i cant let you be._

_Most nights i hardly sleep._

_Dont take what you dont need,_

_from me..._

_A drop in the ocean,_

_a change in the weather_

She finally broke the silence between them with one of her famous giggles. He couldnt held but smiled and lifted her chin up to bring her lips close to his and kiss her once again.

_Misplaced trust and old friends_

_never counting regrets_

_By the grace of God, i do not_

_rest at all._

_New England as the leaves change_

_The last excuse that i'll claim_

_I was a bou who loved a woman like _

_a little girl_

She kissed back bringing a hand to touch the side of his face as he caress her cheek. He run his tongue slightly between her lips to part the appart and she granted his tongue entrance. He darted his tongue inside her mouth once she left him inside and she moaned as his expert tongue explored her mouth.

_Still i cant let you be,_

_Most nights i hardly sleep_

_Dont see what you dont need,_

_from me_

_Just a drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might _

_end up together._

_Its like wishing for rain as i stand_

_in the desert._

_'But im holding you closer than most_

_' Cause you are my_

He moved a little so half his body was on top of her as he kissed her hard and she use both of her hands to pull his face closer to her. He moved his hands to her hips as he moved softly against her.

_Heaven doesnt seem far away _

_anymore no no_

_Heaven doesnt seem far away_

_Heaven doenst seem far away_

_anymore no no_

_Heaven doesnt seem far away_

_Nooo_

_Nooo_

She moaned softly against his lips and moved her hands down his chest and his abdomen but stopped when she felt him winced under her touch. She quickly pulled away and placed her hand on his cheek "Baby are you okay?" He closed his eyes and nodded "Im sorry love" She shook her head "Klaus its fine, i undertand. This was wrong, you were still a little hurt and it was the wrong place and time to do this"

He sigh "Im know and im sorry for starting it and have to end it like this" She smiled and peck his lips "Baby its okay, i dont mind. Im not with you just because of the sex or the gifts. Im with you because i love you and i love been with you, even if its just spending time together doing nothing or not"

Klaus smiled at her declaration and peck her lips "I love you sweetheart" she kissed back and smiled "i love you too klaus" She snuggle into his chest and then they heard a knock on the door. Caroline stood up and fix her clothes as she got off the bed "It must be the doctor. Come in" she said and the door opened letting the doctor in. "Good morning Mr and Mrs Mikaelson"

They both looked at each lther and laughed as the doctor looked at them confused. "We are not married, we are just together" She nodded reassuring what Klaus said "Yes, Im Caroline Forbes" she said politely and the doctor apologized. "Well then Mr Mikaelson lets proceed with your checkup and determine when you can go back home"

• • • • •

After the doctor did the checkup he told them that he could leave tomorrow morning as long as he took care of himself, not making any unnecessary force or having any sexual action for atleast one week. Klaus was a little pissed by what the doctor said but Caroline only laughed.

After a while Caroline was sitring on the chair talking with Klaus and they ended up talking about Henrik. "Care we need to deal with Henrik's funeral when we get back to New York" She nodded holding his hand "Sure, ill help you with anything. If you want i can talk with Stefan or Elijah and start planning a few things so it wont be so overwhelming when we return." he smiled "That'll be great, thanks sweetheart"

She smiled and peck his lips and then the door burst open "Hey daddy!" Andrew squealed and ran to the bed. Klaus smiled and pick him up and lay him on the bed. "Klaus remember what the doctor said about unnecessary forces" Klaus tolled his eyes playfully "This force isnt unnecessary" he kissed Andrew's head and Caroline and Rebekah smiled in awe.

"Daddy look" he showed him his teeth "My tooth is loose" he moved his tooth with his finger to show him how loose it was. Klaus laughed and looked at him "Thats great buddy, that means you are turning into a big boy. Soon you'll start growing chest hair" he joked and Andrew laughed. Rebekah smiled at them and walked closer to them.

"So Nik, what did the doctor said?" "He said that I could go back home tomorrow morning." Andrew smiled brightly "Yay!" Klaus laughed and Caroline smiled and stood up "Im going to give you guys some space, i have to make some calls" She walked out of the room and Rebekah took Caroline's chair.

Andrew snuggle closer to Klaus "Daddy do I have to go back to school when we get home?" Klaus and Rebekah laughed "Ofcourse sweetie, besides its not if you dont like your teacher" Rebekah said as she tickle Andrew and that made him giggle. "Hey hey buddy watch out or you are going to hurt me" Andrew nodded and stood still as

Rebekah stopped tickling him.

"So Nik, when we get home we need to start planning Henrik's funeral" She said in a low voice but Andrew heard it loud and clear. "A funeral? Just like mommy's?" Andrew asked as he looked at his father and his aunt.

They both nodded and Andrew burried his face in his father's chest as Klaus kissed his head and caress his back. "Andrew do you remember what i told you about mommy and Henrik?"

Andrew nodded "That they were in a happy place helping others" Klaus smiled slightly "Yeah and even if we miss them very much we have to be happy for them. You know mommy hates to see you sad and so do I. Lets be happy and live our lives to make mommy and Henrik happy."

Andrew nodded and half smiled as he hugged his father's waist "Okay. Do you think Henrik is really teaching angels how to play football?" Klaus and Rebekah chuckle "I have no doubt buddy"

He smirk "I wanted to learn how to play too but i huess they needed it more than me" Andrew laughed at his own statement. Klaus smiled "Yeah but i can teach you how to play, im not as good as Henrik was but i can try" He smiled brightly "Its okay daddy, i want to play baseball like uncle Kol"

"As long as thats the only thing you want to learn from Kol then its okay" Rebekah said laughing.

After their laughs and talks Caroline came back inside "Hey guys, i supposed you have been having a great time judging by your laughs"

"Yep" Andrew said popping the 'p'

"Well thats good to know. By the way, Klaus i already talked with Elijah and Stefan. They said that they will do as much as they can so we can have it as soon as possible"

"Thanks love, i already spoke with Rebekah about it too so everything is settle" he sigh "Now the only thing that is left is to find '_them_'" Klaus gave Rebekah and Caroline a look that they both understood who he was talking about-Mikael and Esther.

**A/N**

**Heeeey new chapter! Thanks so much for your support and stay tuned to this story pleeeease.**

**Please REVIEW and FOLLOW my story :)**

**So you all know that this story will soon come to an end -like in 3 weeks or so- and that means that secrets will be reveal. Everything will soon make sense so please keep reading.**

**On the next chapter...They all travel back to NY to their normal lives after their not so normal weeks. Klaus will find something REALLY juicy and who will he visit?**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The next morning they woke up really early and packed everything up. They made it to the airport in time for their flight back home after talking with his brother Elijah. The four of them were on the plane thinking about what they would do when they get back home.

Caroline leaned agaisnt her seat closing her eyes thinking about eveything she had to prepare for the back to school.

Rebekah glared at her phone every 5 seconds when they were on land waiting for any text or call from her boyfriend, but nothing. She sigh looking through the window, she was nervious. She wanted to take the next step in their relationship with him and she promised herself that she would talk to him as soon as they got home.

Klaus' thoughts werent many, he was only staring at his son that was laying his head on his lap as he stroke those small curls. He was thinking about how lucky he was to have this little person with him. Klaus bent down a little to kiss his son's head and smiled as he felt Caroline's finger interlace with his own and saw her face filled with adoration. He gave her knuckles a soft kiss and smiled at her.

• • • • •

In the airport Katherine and Kol were waiting for them impatiently, well Kol was. Katherine rolled her eyes and smack the back of his head "Bloody hell Kol, stop acting like a child and stay still. It seems like you cant go anywhere without the Benette girl.

Kol flinched "Ouch, Kat that hurted" he rubbed the back of his head and scoffed "Oh please, I dont need Bonnie to be with me to behave. Besides, i do it because my dear sister-in-law hates it" he said pinching Katherine's cheek like if she was a little girl.

"Kol what the-" she was about to smack his head again when they heard a so familiar voice "Uncle Kol! Aunt Kat!" Andrew squealed as he saw his uncles and ran to them "Hey mate" Kol said as he kneel to his height and hugged him tight.

Klaus, Caroline and Rebekah walked towards them giving them a greeting smile.

"Katherine Im surprised to see you here without my brother, considering it was him who i called" Katherine rolled her eyes smiling "Nice to see you too Klaus. And to answer your question, Elijah is at home with our children" Klaus nodded.

Rebekah gave them a small smile before looking around and behind them. "Katherine do you know if-" Rebekah as cut off by Kol "If your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend is here? Sorry to disappoint you but nope"

Rebekah rolled her and muttered "Asshole..." Kol smirk "Im sorry sis, what was that you said?"

"Okay can we go now?" Klaus said trying to stop the fight that was about to happen and Katherine quickly followed "Yes, we should go"

They got into their cars and each one of them drove to their houses except for Katherine. She went to Klaus' apartment after he dropped Caroline off at her place.

Klaus sigh as he enter his home throwing the keys in the glass table "Andrew take out your dirty laundry" he shouted then look at Katgerine that was standing infront of him

"Kat what do you want?" He finally asked as he took a sip from a water bottle. "Rebekah told me everything" she said simply

"What does 'everything' means Katherine?" She smiled "Well something about a ring and wedding bells" She wiggled her eyebrows. He thought for a moment then shrugged "Nope, doesnt ring a bell"

Katherine groaned "Klaus enough of games. Rebekah told me that you were going to propose to Caroline but then things went down hill from that and now you guys are just a couple...,and not an ENGAGE couple."

He sigh and rubbed his temple "Kat its complicated. My brother was poisoned and then a few hours later my son was fled to a foreign country with my abussive stepfather. The least i could think of was about getting married. Imagine if that had happened to you, would you marry Elijah if he asked you?"

Katherine took a deep breath before answering "Please dont try to pull that shit on me Klaus. Yes i know its hard and trust me i felt the same way when both of my parents died. Its the worst feeling in the world but we have two choices; either we move on and try to be happy again or we stay stuck in the past crying over things we can change. Its your choice Klaus but as your friend...i tell you that you should move on and try to find happiness for you and your son" she gave him a small smile

Klaus looked at her and nodded "Thanks Katerine, Ill think about it" he smiled at her and she hugged him "i hope you make the right choice Klaus" "Me too sweetheart"

• • • • •

Klaus picked up Andrew's dirty clothes and went to the laundry room. He checked the pockets of the pants before putting them in the washer. He was about to drop the last pair of pant in the washer he noticed something in the pockets. He slide his hand inside and pulled out a key. A key? How the fuck did that key got there?

He examined the key and saw the end part of it. It looked so familiar, he could swear that he had seen something with that entrance but he couldnt remember what. He put the key on his pocket and walked back to his room and it was there when it snapped on him "The jewlery chest!" he snapped his fingers and ran to take the jewlery chest out fron under the bed and put it over the messed sheets.

Klaus took out the key and it fitted the entry perfectly, slowly he twisted the key and the jewlery chest opened.

He blinked as he saw everything on the chest; some pearl earings, a silver necklace, and a diary. He picked up the diary and looked at it before sitting on the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath and opened it to the first page.

_December 7th, 2009_

_Today its my wedding day, my dream day but sadly its not with the dream guy... Nik is my best friend, my brother, and he is the most nicest and gentleman guy i have ever met. He is handsome and has a lovely family, well most of it, but still he isnt the man i dreamed to marry._ _He is just, and will always be, my best friend and the father of my son._

Klaus bite his bottom lip as he sigh, reading the first page of her diary. He knew that they didnt planned to get married and that they did it for Andrew's sake but it still hurt a little to know what she thought. He flipped a few pages and then stopped when he read a name 'Mikael' He narrowed his eyes as he started reading that page.

_January 2nd, 2010_

_Mikael. That son of a bitch. He thinks he can boss everyone out, specially me and im not even his daughter. He hates me, he hates Nik, he hates us and even our unborn baby. I thought he was cruel and that he was evil but it was nothing conpared to what i found out the truth about him..._

_I thought that i was home alone and when i walked down the stairs i heard someone on the phone, Mikael. I could hear him shouting throught the phone with someone but I didnt knew with whom, the only thing I knew was what he was talking about._

_He was talking about some guy that owe_ hi_m money and that if he didnt pay up in the next 24 hours he would kill him with his own hands. I stood there shocked, i couldnt believe what my ears were hearing but i knew that it was possible. Mikael was a drug dealer. I was slightly scared and decided to walk back to my room but because of my very pregant belly i wasnt so fast. _

_Before i could realize he had pinned me agaisnt the wall. I was frightend and wrap my hands around my stomatch and in my mind i was begging for Nik to come home soon or any of his siblings. I remember him threatening me; that if i didnt keep my mouth shut he would get rid of me and my baby. I was so scared that i just nodded and then ran to my room, but what scared me the most was that I knew eventually he would get rid of me because i knew too much._

By the time he finished reading the page, his eyes were filled with so much emotions and he didnt knew what to do or who to show this. For now only he would know about this diary and its contents. He put the diary down and then notice a piece of paper standing out from the diary. He pulled it away and it was envelope, he opened and pulled out two papers.

The first papers said:

_To Nik,_

_I know that if you are reading this is because i didnt told you the truth. I hate this is the way you'll have to find out about this but you deserve to know the truth. Your father is king of the Underworld and one of the most powerful man, all his fortune comes from there and not from where he said. _

I_m so sorry for lying to you Nik, but i did it for our son's sake. He made me add him on my will and made him Andrew's tutor in case of anything that happened to one of us. I knew it was the worst idea but it was either that or losing one of you and i couldnt deal with the loss of any of you._

_In this same envelope i wrote another will that over powers the other one. Please read over it and go to a lawyer if its necessary. I love you so much Nik, unconditionally. You are my best friend._

Klaus felt a few tears streaming down his cheeks and put the letter done as he picked the will and started reading it.

**A/N **

**So here is the new chapter! Tell me what you thought and review it. **

**Ill try to post th next chapter soon.**

**On the next chapter...The Mikaelsons say goodbye to Henrik and the family must stay strong.**

**SEE YA! **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It was the day they never hoped it would come so soon, their brother's funeral and yet they already wanted it to end. The day had started with rain and dark clouds, the water drops could be heard all over the apartment and it had woken them up early.

Klaus was already dressed drinking his coffee in the kitchen counter while Andrew ate his cereal in the couch watching cartoons.

The had agreed that the funeral would be at 10 am but with the rain everyone was going to be late. Klaus finished his coffee and washed the dishes "Andrew we are leaving in 5 minutes"

• • • • •

The rain had ease and the time had come to finally say their goodbyes. It was still a dark day but everyone wore glasses to hide their puffy eyes. Klaus was standing behind with Caroline next to him and Andrew between his legs.

He hated bringing Abdrew to this things but he had no one to watch over him. He hated the idea of his son seeing dead boddy been burried and his family crying, but sadly this was their reality and there wasnt much they could do.

Klaus watched as all of his brothers talked about young Henrik and he could only look down. He had refused to say anything because he wouldnt be able to stay put, but just hearing his siblings talking made him feel broke.

Caroline felt him tense and she slide her hand down to his and interlace their fingers. He gave her a side smile and kissed her knuckles and brought his attention back to Elijah's speech.

After the beautiful ceremony it was time to burry him and Klaus had asked Caroline to take Andrew away because he didnt wanted him to see how his family would react to everything. It was down to him, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and even Finn and Sage.

He kept his sunglasses on and when Henrik was burried feets underground he left. Klaus walked around the huge cementary with his hands deep on his pockets as he looked at the many graves that surrounded him.

He walked further where no one else could see him and then stopped infront of a grave; Lexi's grave.

"Hey Lex, i wanst hoping to be back here so soon but" he sighed "life sucks so here i am again"

He looked at the grave as he took out a piece of paper he had ripped from the diary. "Why did you lied to me about this Lex? He threatend you and our son and you thought that it was good to keep it a secret?" he scoffed "I bet your dead because of him and to think that all of this would have turned out different if only you had told me the truth..." he said as he felt the tears threatening to fall.

He wiped his eyes a moment "But there isnt anything i can do to stop what happened. I miss my crazy, wild, loyal best friend but i guess it was destiny. I know now that you werent happy married to me and i dont judge you because i know we did it just to stay close to Andrew but i suppose that now we both are moving on. You are somewhere else with Henrik looking after us and I have Caroline in my life" he smiled a little "She has helped us more than we deserved; she loves Andrew and surprisingly got Rebekah to like her so if that isnt a signal i dont know what else it is" he chuckle a little.

"We miss you, i miss you. I wish i had my friend here to help me make the rught choice. Lex I want to marry Caroline but Im scared, scared that i would mess up or that Mikael will come and screw up everything. Believe it or not i need your crazy advices" He sat on the ground looking at the grave stone then felt a cold breeze

"What the?" he looked at the grave "Ha ha ha hilarious Lex, you better not be the one doing that" he let out a breath "If you are going to play silly games on me ten atleast tell me if i should marry her or not" he scoffed and before he could talk, the wind brought a small beautiful flower to his lap.

He looked down at the flower and picked it up as he looked at it smiling "Thanks Lex, you really are the best, sweetheart" he stood up and looked once more down at the grave "I love you, my friend"

Klaus came back to where everyone else was, he could see Caroline carrying Andrew in her arms. He walked closer to them and gave them a small smile before Caroline hugged him.

They spend the rest of the day in the living room; Klaus and Caroline snuggle up on the couch as Andrew was sleeping over some covers on the floor. Caroline had her head on his shoulder hugging his torso as he laid his head over hers and wrap his arms around her holding her close. She draw small circles on his abdomen and then put the tv on mute. She turned on her position and looked at Klaus.

"Baby where did you went, back on the cementary?" she asked

He sigh and looked at her as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear "I-I was with Lexi. Even after two years dead she still manages to scare the living crap out of me" he chuckle and Caroline smiled. Even if she sometimes got a little jelous about the way he spoke of Lexi, she still loved how his face lit up when he told her about his best friend.

She giggle and rubbed his chest softly "You know you can always count on me, right?" she smiled and peck his cheek.

He smiled at her and peck her lips "I know, love and you know that you can count on me too" he took her hand in his and interpace their fingers as he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

She smiled and rest her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she sighed in content. Klaus glare at her and kiss her hair before closing his eyes trying to catch some sleep.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring. _

Dammit, he thought to himself.

Klaus groaned and carefully moved Caroline to the side so he could pick up his phone. _Ring_ _Ring Ring Ring Ring_. Ugh! He picked up the phone and before he could talk he heard sobs on the other line of the phone.

His face turned pale almost instantly and Caroline noticed it since she was aready by his side holding his arm.

"Nik-" she sob "You were ri-right about him"

Klus let out a breath and rubbed his temple as he heard his sister crying on the phone "Bekah what happened?..."

Caroline looked at him worried, Rebekah was crying and he had a numb expression, what the hell?! she thought.

"He cheated on me, Nik. He has been fooling me all this time, it was happening just under my nose and i was just so in love with him to notice." she cried. Klaus held the phone tight, a little more and he would have broke it "And thats not all, he cheated on me with my so-called best friend. It was the Petrova bitch from work!"

"Im going to kill that son of a-" he was cut off by Caroline when she took the phone away from him "No you wont Klaus. This is girl stuff so let the girls deal with this, okay baby?" she smiled at him and peck his cheek before moving to the couch "Hey Bekah, sorry about the Galen guy. I bet he is a major asshole, he doesnt deserves you"

She sighed "Thanks for trying to help Caroline but it still hurts, do you know what it is to catch your boyfriend making with your 'best friend'? No you dont so-" "Actually I do..." Caroline cut her off "My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with his secretary, i caught them on his desk in his office" she looked down

"Oh my god Caroline im sorry i didnt know" Caroline shook her head "Its okay, i got over it and if i hadnt broke up with him i wouldnt have met Klaus or any of you Mikaelsons so it was a good thing" Caroline reasure her.

"You are right, but i dont know what to do Caroline" Caroline smirk "Well i might have an idea. Tomorrow after work we can go shopping and then at night head to a bar and get loose, have some fun"

Rebekah squealed "Girls' night out sounds great! Thank you so much Caroline, i mean it, no one has been this nice with me except for Le-nevermind."

Caroline ended the call after half an hour and gave Klaus his phone back. He was already in his boxers ready for bed and Andrew was sleeping soundly in his room. "So are you done with your 'girl stuff' with my sister?" he smirk

She rolled her eyes playfully "Jelous?" she kissed the side of his mouth teasingly "Goodnight baby"

she turned around and grabbed her purse as she walked out.

Klaus grabbed her wrist and spun her around before locking her in his arms "Arent you staying tonight, love?" She shook her head bitting her lower lip "Nope, i have work tomorrow and i cant be late" she peck his lips and he kissed her back "I can give you a ride, after im dropping Andrew off at school and i really wanted to see his sexy blonde teacher" he smirk

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully and punched his arm "Ha ha ha Mr. Mikaelson you crack me up. Anyways, Klaus we both know that if i stay the night we will end up having sex until morning and i think that i dont need to remind you that one of my students sleeps across the hall"

Klaus sigh giving up "Okay I understand. So i suppose i'll see you tomorrow morning at school? Maybe I can take you out for dinner, tomorrow?"

Caroline shook her head no "Sorry but i made plans with your sister for the rest of the day tomorrow to help her go through her break up. Im really sorry baby but ill make it up to you"

He smiled and kissed her softly "Thanks...for helping my sister, she is an only girl so its always been hard for us to deal with her 'drama' and its complicated to get through her head but you've done it and il greatful for that"

She smiled widely and kiss his cheek "Aw thanks Klau" she wrapped her arms around his neck "i love you so much" "I love you too sweetheart" he hugged her tight

**A/N**

**Heeey sorry for the long wait, ive been busy but ill try not to take so long. Please tell me your thoughts about the story so far.**

**LUV YOU ALL!**!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

The alarm on his phone kept going until he hit the snooze button. He rolled to the other side of the bed before sitting up. He threw the covers to the side and went to Andrew's room to wake him up, he opened the door and walked to him shaking him slightly "Andrew wake up, its time for school"

Andrew groaned and hid his head under the pillow "I dont want to go to school, daddy" he mumble from under the pillow.

Klaus smiled a little and took his pillow away "If you dont go to school then you wont see your friends"

Andrew looked at him and pulled the cover over him "I have no friends" Klaus sighed "Yeah you do, that guy we met at the party. Whats his name?"

Andrew looked at him "Its Daniel and he is not my friend, he is older than me and is always teasing me because i dont have a mom" he looked down holding the covers over him. Klaus brushed his hair back "Andrew dont listen to him, he is just a jerk. You may not have a mom anymore but you have a huge family that loves you and Caroline loves you too"

He nodded and sat up "Is Caroline like my mommy?" Klaus looked at him and a small smile appeared on his lips "Something like that, she cares about you like all the rest of us, like family" he kissed his head "Now get up and get dressed"

• • • • •

An hour later they arraived school, Andrew took his backpack and went running inside with Klaus following him. Andrew enter the classroom and went to Catoline to give her a kiss on the cheek like he always did "Goodmorning Caroline" he smiled sweetly "Morning Andrew, go sit with the others" she smiled back and walked to Klaus that waited by the door.

Andrew sat on his desk and started drawing on a piece of paper with crayons that were already there.

Caroline walked to Klaus and turned to her students "Kids ill be outside for a moment" she said before closing the door behind her. Klaus smirked and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing back.

He pulled away and smiled "Good morning Miss Caroline" she giggled "Good morning to you too Mr Mikaelson"

"So I was going to ask you to dinner tomorrow night. Maybe we could go out or something and then head back to my place and have dinner" he smiled and then felt someone bumping into him "Hey kid next time watch where you are going"

"Go to hell old man" The kid said before walking back to class.

"Whats his problem?" "His name is Daniel Marshal, he is in the other classroom. He is a bit of a troublemaker just like his mother"

"Marshal? As in Hayley Marshal's kid?" Klaus asked incrediously and Caroline nodded "Yeah, why?" "Nevermind, you have class to go back to and im late for work" he kissed her and she kisses him back and all the kids from the classroom said in unison "Eeeewwww"

They both laughed "Bye, ill call you later" she pecked his lips and then walked back inside.

As the day passed Andrew took the bathroom pass and walked throught the empty halls. Suddenly he felt someone pushing him to the floor "Ouch"

"Did it hurt? Too bad" Daniel smirked "So ive heard you have a new mommy" he teased "Well if you can call Miss Caroline that"

"Leave me alone Daniel" he tried to stand up but Daniel pushed him down "Look you twit, dont get too excited over Caroline been your new mommy. My mom says your dad is a womanizer bastard and that Caroline is his next toy so i suggest you dont get too excited" he winked at Andrew and started walking away.

Andrew stood up pissed and pushed Daniel causing him to fall to the floor "What the-Andrew!" he shouted before Andrew punched him in the eye and Daniel yelled "Ouch help!" Andrew pushed him "Dont talk about my family!"

"Andrew!" Caroline shouted as she left her classroom and ran to the kids to pull Andrew off Daniel "Oh my god Andrew why did you do that?" before Andrew could answer the principal shouted "Mikaelson! Marshal! To my office inmediately!"

Andrew looked down and walked to the office followed by Caroline that was walking between him and Daniel in case they fought again.

Andrew sat in a huge plastic chair outside the principal's office moving his legs forward and backwars as he waited for his dad.

• • • • •

Klaus was in the middle of a meeting when Sage came inside interrupting them.

"Sage we are in the middle of something, i told you i didnt wanted any interruptions" Klaus said as Katherine eyed Sage "Sage whats going on?" Katherine asks

"Its from Andrew's school, they say that you have to go there inmediately. Caroline said something about Andrew getting into a fight"

"What?" he asked incrediously "He is 5, how in hell could he get into a fight?"

"Klaus language" Katherine hissed as she stood up "Im sorry mr. Jones and mr. McKenzie but we'll have to cut in short the meeting. I'll tell Sage to book you an appointment and hopefully we'll seal the deal" she stood up fixing her pencil skirt "Klaus get your stuff, we are going to the school"

Katherine and Klaus got to school and saw Caroline talking to Andrew as he looked down with tears running down his cheeks.

Klaus walked to them and look at Andrew "Andrew what happened?" he asked seriously. Andrew didnt looked up, he just clasp his hands on his lap.

"Andrew I asked you what happened" he said more firmly and Katherine held him back. Caroline stood up and walked to Klaus "Klaus we need to talk" she signaled him to the hall.

Klaus followed Caroline to the hall as Katherine sat next to Andrew. Klaus leaned against the lockers a little pissed "Caroline i was talking to my son and you-" "You needed to know what happened and i didnt wanted him to leave out any detail" she cut him off.

"He asked me for a bathroom pass and when he was there Daniel pushed him and started telling him that you were a womanizer bastard and that i was your next toy and that he shouldnt get too excited about having a mom because you could replace me in any moment. And to top that, Hayley was the one who told his son that about you. Andrew was just defending us and that was when he punched Daniel"

Klaus sighed closing his eyes as he rubbed his face "That bitch" he muttered

"What happened between you and Hayley?" she finally asked as ahe looked at him.

He sighed "Hayley and I met at our company's Christmas party a year ago. We had a few drinks and then we just did it, but i didnt knew she had a son or that he went to Andrew's school. After that we met two or three more times but then i told her that we needed to stop what was happening between us because i knew that she wasnt the woman i wanted my son to have as a mother but she didnt took it well"

Caroline looked at him the sighed before hugging him, resting her head on his chest "You should go there and talk to him. He thinks that you are furious for getting into a fight"

Klaus nodded "I'll talk to him, thanks love" i kiss your head and pulled back as i walk to Katherine and Andrew "Andrew go get your backpack, we are going home. Katherine i'll email you the work after i finish it"

Katherine nodded and kissed Andrew's cheek "Goodbye sweettie" she stood up and walked away

Caroline kissed Andrew's head "You did good" she whispered in his ear "Well i have to go back to class, see you tomorrow" She walked back to her classroom.

Andrew got off the chair and walked by his father's side, Klaus glance at him.

As they walked out of the office Hayley walks past them, Klaus grabs her wrist and whispers in her ear "Watch what you say infront of your kid" he lets go of her wrist and keeps walking.

They get home and Andrew goes straight to his room "Andrew where do you think you are going?"

He turned around and looked at him "My room, im probably grounded-" "No you are not" Klaus cut him off "Why would i ground you for punching the guy that has been pushing you around" he smiled "Im actually glad that you did that, he deserved it"

Andrew grinned and hugged him back "He was messing with my family and i didnt liked it" "You did good and we need to talk about something"

"About what?" he asked as he sat on the couch.

Klaus went to the kitchen, open a drawer and pulled out something then sat next to Andrew "About this, i want your opinion" he hand him small box.

Andrew took it and gasped "Daddy is a ring, is this for Caroline?" Klaus nodded "What do you think? Do you want Caroline to be your new mommy?"

Andrew smiled widely "YES! YES! YES!" He started jumping on the couch "IM GOING TO HAVE A NEW MOMMY!" he said excitedly and Klaus laughed "Yeah you will but you cant tell her anything because is a surprise and i need your help"?

Andrew nodded anxiously

"Okay here is the plan"

**A/N:**

**Hey new chapter here! Sorry for the wait and that is too short but if i added the otger part then it would be too long. Reviews please!**

**On the next chapter...Caroline and Rebekah have a girls' night out, what happens there? When will Klaus finally throw the big question? **

**STAY TUNED!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was 5 pm and Caroline had left work to get ready for her night out with Rebekah.

She was in her bathroom facing the mirror as she put her make-up on. She applied the base then she did the smokey eye effect; she put on a thin line of eye liner and some mascara. Finally she put on her red lipstick that added a sensual but classy touch.

She took off her bobby pins and let her curls fall over her shoulder and fixed her dress. She was wearing a cream short dress that hugged her waist perfectly and fell from there ending mid-thigh.

She looked at herself in the mirror, constantly fixing her hair or her dress. Even after all this years she still had some of her old insecurities left and it was all because of her ex-boyfriend Tyler.

Caroline took a deep breath and pushed away all of those thoughts and looked at herself in the mirror "He is wrong, you are beautiful...i am beautiful" she told herself and then her head snapped to the door when a soft knock brought her back to reality.

She made her way to the door and opened the door looking at a very excited Rebekah. "Hey! Sorry i got here so early, im just excited" She squealed and greeted Caroline with a kiss on the cheek "Its been too long since i went out on a girls' night and im kinda nervious"

Caroline smiled "Its okay Rebekah, let me just find my heels and get my purse so we can leave" she smiled and went to her closet to grab her favorite black heels and her envelope style purse.

"Ready Rebekah?" she asked as she glance at herself once more in the mirror.

"Yes!" she smiled widely and walked to the door followed by Caroline that stopped for a moment to lock the door.

In 20 minutes Caroline and Rebekah arraived to one of the best nightclubs in New York City. They both gasped when they enter the nightclub, the place was bigger than what they had expected.

The place has two floors - the second floor was more like a balcony and you had a perfect view of the first floor dance floor - both of them were dimly lightend except for the bar area. The place was crowded and you could barely walk without bumping with everyone but they didnt mind because they were there to have fun.

Both Caroline and Rebekah walked straight to the bar luckily finding a free spot. Caroline orders two martinis and they drank as they watches everyone dancing.

"I cant believe i had never come to this place." Rebekah shouted over the loud music and Caroline nodded "Me neither, ill make sure to drag Klaus here one day" she shouted back.

Rebekah laughed "good luck with that"

After a few drinks a guy walks up to the girls and started making small talk with them.

"Hey Im Matt and my friend Taylor is over there" The blonde guy said as his friend stood next to him. Caroline almost choke on her drink "Pardon me, did you said his name was Tyler?"

The guy chuckle ans Rebekah gave her a confused look "No, my friend's name is Taylor" he corrected her and Caroline nodded feeling a little stupid.

The small talk didnt last much and Matt invited Rebekah to dance with him and his friend Taylor walked to Caroline, taking Rebekah's seat.

"Well well well what is a sexy woman like you ding alone in a bar?"

She rolled her eyes at his comment before answering. "First, im not alone. Im here with my girl friend and second, i dont need any company to have a good time" she took a sip of her drink and Taylor just chuckle.

"i like that, that fierce and independent attitude. You dont always see a blonde standing up her ground like that, usually they are too dumb but you have amaze me" he smirk and placed his hand on her upper thigh.

Caroline looked at him with an incredious look and yanked his hand away "Get your hands off me and go to hell" she threw her drink over his head and walked away from him.

Taylor gasped when he felt her pour the drink over his head and graoned lowly. When he was about to go after her his phone started ringing. He picked up his phone

"Hello?. Yes. Im on it sir but it will take a little more, she a hard to get. No sir. Okay but that will cost you more than what we had talked before. Yes, 4,000 dollars. Perfect, see you in a while" he hung up and went after her grabbing her arm.

"Look im sorry Miss for acting like a jerk" "Well apology not accepted" she turned around hitting him in the face with her curls.

Taylor groaned and grabbed her wrist tightly and crashed his chest to her back. "You will follow me outside and not say a word" he whispered in her ear as he pressed the point of the gun to her lower back. She gasped slightly and nodded, he started pushing her to leave the nightclub and none of their friends notice.

Once they are out he pulls her closer so that no one could see the gun. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered nerviously and he just smirked "Nothing personal, its just part of the job. He says and i do" he takes her to his car.

"Wait, who do you work for? What does he wants from me?" she was getting more scared by each minute that passed and she only wished that Rebekah hadnt left her alone with that weirdo.

He shoved her into the passenger's seat and tied up her hands. He started the car and drove through a dark alley where you could barely make up the siluette of the man that was standing there.

Taylor parked the car near the man and pulled her out of the car walking towards the man. He smiled at him and greeted him with a nod.

"Well my part of the deal is done, now pay up Mikaelson"

Caroline's head snapped to the man that was known as 'Mikaelson'

"Mikaleson? You are one of the Mikaelsons? Who are you?" she started making questions and the man called by Mikaelson rose his gun and point to her direction.

Her eyes widened and filled with tears in a matter of seconds before she heard a shot. She gasped loudly closing her eyes tightly and letting the tears run down her cheeks.

A few seconds later she hears someone falling and when she opens her eyes she realizes that Mikaelson didnt shot her, he shot the guy.

"Oh my god..." she said as she brought her hand to cover her mouth and turned to look at the man.

"i never liked him anyways" he said coldly and she recognized that voice. The man had a familiar accent and then it all made sense.

The man had the same accent that Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik and even Klaus had, and also his name or last name was Mikaelson which means...

"Mikael" she said scared and his smiled only grew wider.

"Oh so you've heard of me, excellent" he said and walked closer to her "And i suppose that you are the blonde that has Niklaus wrapped around her finger"

"Let cut the greetings and get to the point, what do you want?"

"I want Niklaus to suffer and you will help me with that"

She scoffed "I would never betray him or his family. I love him and i would die before i help you"

He chuckle and spin the gun in his hand "I can take care of that" he spat before smirking. He ran his hand down her arm rubbing her skin and eyeing her body.

She tried to yank her arm away from his touch but he grip it tighter and pulled her close "You know what would really hurt him? To know that the woman he loves will be carrying the child of the man he hates the most" he whispered in her ear and she gasped shaking her head "Please no please. I beg you, dont do this" she begged sounding almost like a whisper.

"I already made up my mind" he whispered again before placing a kiss on neck and the last thing she remembers is Mikael hitting her head with the gun and falling unconcious.

"Sleep well Miss Forbes"

• • • • •

Around 2 am Rebekah and Matt were looking for Caroline and Taylor but they couldnt find them.

Rebekah thought thag Caroline might have left earlier and forgot to tell her so she accepted Matt's offer of driving her home.

When he dropped her by her apartment he almost fainted because of the place where she lived. It was a luxurious building and she obviously wasnt just a simple assistant.

"Rebekah this place is amazing, i doubt that you are just a regular assistant"

She giggle and nodded "Well yeah, I work at Mikaelson-Salvatore Architecture. My siblings and I along with the Salvatore brothers own the company and we earn big bucks" she said casually and Matt nodded as he looked around the place in awe.

As Rebekah unlocled the door she motioned him to enter the house and in a while they were crashing their lips together into a passionate and desperate kiss that turned into something more that night.

**A/N**

**Hey guys guess what! New chapter! Yay! Please guys, REVIEW my fic.**

**Do you think Mikael will get Caroline pregnant or no? Will matt and Rebekah's relationship turn into something more than just acquaintances? How will klaus react to caroline's kidnap?**

**Tell me what you think and goodnight everybody!**

**HAPPY READING!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The morning after Caroline woke up to the sun rays that shine through the window. She opened her eyes and lifted her head when she realized that she wasnt in her bed or Klaus', she wasnt even in a place she knew.

Caroline's eyes widened as soon as she remembered the events of the previous night.

She remembered Taylor dragging her out of the nightclub, then driving her to Mikael and - oh my god Mikael!

She quickly looked down ar herself when she remembered what he had told her but she sighed in relief when she noticed she still had yesterday's clothes on.

Caroline stood up from the bed where she was laying and walked to the nearest window but when she tried to open it it was locked. She quickly ran to check the others but they were locked and so was the door.

She ran her hand nerviously through her messy curls as she thought of something to do and then it popped to her head, she had almost forgotten that she had her cellphone in her bra!

Yeah yeah, she always carried a purse but everytime she went to a nightclub she kept her phone in her bra just in case someone stole her purse.

She took out the phone and rapidly dial Klaus' number but before it started ringing her phone's battery died.

"No no no no this cant be happening to me" she said almost crying and dropped her phone on the bed.

She got down to her knees and crawled to the corner of the room and wrapped her arms around her knees bringing them to her chest.

"Help, somebody help me" she said sobbing "Klaus please come and help me..." she whispered as the tears stream down her cheeks.

• • • • •

Early in the morning Klaus' phone started ringing in the coffee table of the living room.

"Andrew answer my phone" he shouted from the bathroom where he was taking a shower.

"Okay!" Andrew shouted back and ran to the living room to answer Klaus' phone "Hello?"

"_Nik have you-wait a second, Andrew is that you?"_

"Hey aunt Bekah!" he said excited "Daddy is in the shower"

"_Oh okay, do you know if he has talked to Caroline?"_

He shook his head "Nope, his phone was in the living room but Caroline is coming to dinner!"

_"Okay then, tell your father to call me as soon as he gets out of the shower okay?"_

"Yes aunt Bekah, bye!"

"_Bye sweettie" _she hung up and sighed frustrated.

On the other line Andrew hungs up and runs to the bathroom hittinv the door "Aunt Bekah wants to talk with you!" he shouted through the door

"Andrew im almost done" he shouted back.

"okay!" he waited agaisnt the door until he felt the door opening and he fell on his back and looked up at his father.

Klaus chuckle and helped him up "So wheres my phone mate?"

"Here" he gave it to him and stood up before running to his room.

Klaus smiled and dialed Rebekah's number as he enter his bedroom looking for clean clothes. He slipped on one of his Henleys and shorts.

"_Hello? Nik?_" Rebekah answered

"Hey Bekah, Andrew told me you wanted to talk with me"

"_Yes, Im just a little worried _

_about Caroline-"_ she wasnt finished when Klaus interrupted her.

"Caroline? Did something happened to her?"

"_Nik calm down, she just isnt answering her phone and i didnt saw her leave the club last night"_

"Calm down? Bekah how could you leave the club without her?!"

"_Nik I didnt left without her, she left without me!_"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Im sorry Bekah. I'll go by her place as soon as I can"

"_Okay, thanks. Call me when you meet he_r" she ended the call and so did Klaus.

He left his room and went to the kitchen to grab his keys "Andrew come, we are leaving"

Andrew came to the door where his father waited for him and closed the door behind him. They went downstairs to the car and drove to Caroline's apartment. He parked infront of the building and walked upstairs holding Andrew's hand.

"Daddy why are we here?"

"We are going to visit Caroline and then you are going to help me with something but remember is a secret" he winked at Andrew and he smiled nodding.

Klaus knock on Caroline door but he got no answer. He tried calling her phone and knocking but nothing.

He used the spare key Caroline had given him and both Klaus and Andrew enter her apartment. The apartment was intact and even the bed was made.

Andrew looked around and sat on the couch looking for the tv remote "Daddy where is Caroline?"

"I dont know" he answered honestly and Andrew just shrugged it off.

Klaus walked into the small kitchen and found a notebook with various phone numbers, he search through it and dialed on his phone a number. He waited as the phone rang and then someone answered.

"_Hello_?"

"Um yeah Elena?"

The man on the other line froze a bit when he heard the familiar brittish accent "_No she is-_" he was cut off

"Wait, is that you Damon?" Klaus asked in disbelief

Damon sighed and slowly nodded "_Hi Klaus"_

"What are you doing with Elena's phone?"

"_Um she is taking a shower so i answered it, i didnt knew it would be you. How do you even know her_?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, he now remembered that the time he met Elena she had talked about her relationdhip with Damon but he never thought they would last this long considering that she switched Salvatores so often.

"I met her when i went to lunch with Caroline, they are close friends from Mystic Falls"

"_Ooooh so she is a friend with barbie and I suppose that you are calling because she forgot to tell Ken where she was heading for"_

"Got to hell Damon, I just wanted to speak to Elena because nobody knows Caroline whereabouts since last night and I thought that Elena might know something"

"_Then ill go tell her that its urgent_" Damon said as he walked to the bathroom where Elena was showering. He opened the door and Klaus could hear Elena screaming at Damon "Damon what the hell?! I told you that we werent going to have sex in the shower again after what happend last time!"

Klaus rubbed his hand down his face in embarassment for hearing that...too much information.

Damon tried to explain to Elena what Klaus told him about Caroline and Elena quickly closed the shower and wrapped a towel around her body as she took the phone from Damon

"_Klaus right_?"

"Yeah, hello Elena"

"_Well its nice to hear about you, its been a long time since we met and we should have lunch again"_

Klaus rolled his eyes and lied "Yeah we should, but right now i was going to ask you about Caroline. Have you talked to her recently?"

The brunette smiled "_Yeah we talked a few days ago. Why? Did something happened between you two?"_

"No Elena, nothing happened between us. We are worried about her because no one knows anything about her since last night and I thought that you might know something but nevermind"

"_Well sorry for not been mch help but if you find anything about her please call me"_ she said homestly, worried about her friend.

"I will, goodbye" he hung up and sighed closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Now he was starting to get really worried about Caroline.

"I need to call Bekah" he said to himself as he called her.

• • • • •

Caroline was still sitting by the corner with her eyes red from crying and her cheeks all red. She had searched the whole room for any way to escape but it was worthless, she even had hope that maybe she would find a secret door like in the movies that would set her free but didnt.

She looked through the windows but saw nothing, its was like the place where she was at was invisible. No one could see her or hear her. She would once in a while see someone walking near the house but no one notice her.

Her heels were thrown next to the door along with her phone that was no use now, she even took of her make-up in the bathroom that was conected to the bedroom.

She stood up from where she was sitting in the corner when she heard the sound of the front door opening. She went to the nightstand and spin the lightbulb from the lamp until she pulled it out. She hit it agaisnt the wood nightstand breaking it a little, leaving sharp edges.

She heard the lock of her door been unlocked and saw when the doorknob moved to the right. Caroline lifted her chin up not wanting to show fear infront of him and hid the broked lightbulb behind her back in case she needed something to defend herself with.

The door opened and Mikael walked in with a smirk "Finally you have awaken. I was starting to get worried that i might have hit you too hard"

She scoffed "It will take more that a simple hit on the head to get rid of me" she snapped although she regreted saying it.

Mikael chuckle shaking his head "You are a stubborn woman Caroline, I finally see something that you and Niklaus have in common"

She narrowed her eyes at him when he spoke about Klaus "Klaus and I have a lot of things in common and loving is each other is one of them"

Mikael looked at her "Oh please Caroline, how could you say that you love him?" he moved closer to her "He is a bastard, a good for nothing, a worthless thing" he rubbed down her arm "What are you after? His money? His position? Or just sexual release?" he smirked "Because I can solve that"

She gave him a disgust look and yanked her arm away from him "No! Im not a whore thats after his money or anything! Im with him because i love him you sick man!" she yelled at him and swing her arm to hit him in the face with the broken lightbulb but he catch her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back.

She let out a low cry when she left her arm twisting behind her back. Mikael and pushed her front to the wall pressing her arm harder agaisnt her back "Nice try sweetheart but like you said, it will take more than a simple hit to get rid of me" he whispered in her ear and placed a soft kiss on her cheek "See you later sweet Caroline"

He left her and locked the door behind him.

Caroline slide down the wall and let the tears roll down her face and she silently sobbed. She put her hand over the cheek he had kissed and tried to wipe it off her face.

Mikael walked out of her room into the small living room and took out his phone dialing a number.

"Hello" he smirked

"_Hello? To what do I owe this call_?"

He chuckle "Does it has to be a reason to call my favorite son?"

"_Ofcourse not father, it was just shocking to hear about you considering everything that is going on"_

"I know but you are the only son I trust and I need your help with something. Can I count on you?"

He smiled "_Ofcourse, what do you neef help with_?"

"With a certain blonde that has your brother all wrapped up around her finger."

"_Yes, Caroline. Just text me where you want to meet and i'll be there after i finish some work"_

"This stays between us, you cannot tell anyone or you will regret it"

"_I promise fathe_r"

"Good boy Finn, always making me proud. I never expected less from you" they both hung up.

Finn put his phone back on his pocket and looked at his wife that had heard the conversation "Looks like i'll be meeting with my father"

She sighed and nodded giving him a soft kiss on the lips "Be careful" she said and she slipped a piece of paper in his pocket and watched him exit the cafe. She pulled out her phone a send a text before finishing her food.

**A/N**

**New chapter over here! So this fic is coming to an end in like two or three chapters and then later i'll post the epilogue so PLEASE dont unfollow.**

**I know i left you in a cliffhanger but you have to keep reading to find out what will happen with Caroline! **

**To all of you that are asking if she will get raped then i should warn you and all of that - Caroline WONT get raped - now you can continue reading with that thought on your mind.**

**So enjoy reading!**

**P.S. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Caroline sat agaisnt the door trying to hear Mikael's phone call and gasped when she heard him talking to Finn. She knew that Finn and her didnt started with the right foot but that didnt mean that he had to help her kidnapper!

She took a deep breath and walked to the bed before laying there, she curled up in a ball closing her eyes "Klaus please come and save me, please" she whispered hopefully.

• • • • •

After talking with Rebekah before leaving Caroline's apartment, he went to Stefan's office.

Stefan smiled when be saw both Klaus and Andrew walk in "Hey, whats up?"

Andrew smiled and waved "Hi Stef"

He smirked and looked at klaus noticing his worried look "Andrew why dont you go down the hall to the vending machines and buy me something?"

Andrew nodded and grabbed the dollar that Stefan gave him and walked to his father "Here, get something for yourself" Klaus gives him another dollar and watches him leave.

"So Klaus, whats really going on?" Stefan finally asks "Has Mikael made another appearance?"

Klaus sighed "I dont know, Caroline has been missing since last night and no one can contact her"

Stefan rubbed his temple looking at Klaus "And you think that it has to do with Mikael, right?"

Klaus nodded slightly "Yeah but he wouldnt be that stupid to go after her by himself, he knows that the FBI is after him. Maybe he has someone doing his dirty work and that is who kidnapped Caroline"

Stefan nodded and grabbed his phone "Look Klaus, im a lawyer not an FBI agent or anything. Im just pulling a few strings to make it easier for you but I cant promise anything. I can help you with the Mikael thing but about Caroline's kidnap, i can only call a friend of mine that works there and tell jim to keep me updated with her case"

Klaus sighed and nodded "i know and im sorry, Im just worried and i dont know what to do"

"Dont worry, we will find Caroline" Stefan reassured him

Klaus sighed and before he could answer Andrew came into the office with two chocolate bars "Why? Where is Caroline?" he asked a little worried.

Klaus cleared his throat and stood up from the chair "Um no, she is fine. Cmon, im dropping you off with aunt Kat. Thanks for everything, mate"

Andrew looked at him puzzled and followed him to the car getting into his seat. "Daddy what is going on?"

He sighed in his seat throwing his head agaisnt his seat "Andrew im going to go do something with Bekah and Elijah and I need you to stay with Katherine and be good okay?"

Andrew nodded, not fully convinced by his response but shrugged it off as they drove to Katherine's house.

He parked infront and katherine opened the door before they step out of the car. She had a worried look as she walked to them. She greeted Klaus with a hug and whispered on his ear "Elijah needs to talk to you urgent in his office"

He nodded and went inside straight to Elajih's office as Katherine held Andrew giving him a kiss on the cheek "Lets come inside, your cousins are waiting for you"

Klaus entered Elijah's office and closed the door behind him "Katherine told me you had something important to tell me"

"I do indeed brother. Rebekah told me everything about Caroline's disappearance last night so i called the police and reported her as a missing person. While I was there I heard a cop talking about a man murdered in an alley close to the nightclilub where Caroline and Rebekah were"

Klaus looked at him "So what you are trying to say is that the man's murder has to do with Caroline kidnap?"

Elijah nodded slightly "He might have been Caroline's kidnapper before meeting with father and then he might have been the one that shot him"

Klaus leaned against his desk swallowing everything and when he was about to speak Elijah's phone went off.

Elijah excused himself and answered the phone call, leaving Klaus utterly alone in his office. He looked around Elijah's office, the picture frames of his family and children, some paperwork and -not to his surprise- a bottle of bourbon hidden in one of his desk's drawers.

Elijah finished his call and came back inside the office "Niklaus we have to meet we our siblings.."

• • • • •

Caroline paced around the room where she was held captive rubbing her hands nerviously. She hadnt heard of Mikael nor Finn since that call in the morning and she was actually getting scared.

She looked at the clock on the wall and it showed 6:15 p.m. Seriously?!

She was even afraid that no one would notice that she was missing but she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door open.

Her gaze turned to the door to see Mikael walk in with a wide smirk.

"You seem nervious sweetheart, need help with it?"

She scoffed and moved "From you? What i really need is a paper bag to throw up on" she made a disgust face to which he only laughed shaking his index finger.

"Caroline that hostile attitude wont get you anywhere in life and specially it wont work on me"

"Who says i want to impress you" she rolled her eyes and noticed that he was moving closer to her.

"Who says you dont" he smirk moving closer to her and sensibg her hesitation.

She walked back wanting to have as much distance between him and her as possible "Mikael what is it that you want" she tried to ask calmly a sher back hit the cold wall.

Mikael pressed her back to the wall and put both of his hands to the side of her head not letting her get away from his grip.

He smirked and move a strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek as he looked at her soft lips.

"Are they really that soft?"

She looked at him slightly scared and confused "Wh-what are you talking about?" she shuddered when she felt his other hand slide down to her hip, drawing small cirlces with his rough hand over the fabric of her dress.

"Those rosy lips" he smiled "Are they really that soft?" he asked as he moved his hand from her cheek to touch her lips so slightly.

She frowned and moved her head back as much as possible "I dont know, ask Klaus" she spat.

He chuckle humorlessly and grabbed firmly her chin "Enough talking, im sick of trying to get on your good side but apperantly that wont happen" he leaned forward to kiss her hard and when his lips were about to crash with hers the door bell rang and Caroline let out a small whimper.

He looked at her "Saved by the bell sweetheart" he nudge her cheek and walked away from the room to open the front door.

Caroline let out a breath and closed her eyes tightly trying to wipe off the tears that were overwhelming her. She moved away from the wall and slowly walked out of the bedroom to see who was at the door and went into the living room to see Finn standing infront of Mikael.

She gasped "Finn..."

Finn moved his gaze from Mikael to Caroline's face, her features showing so many different emotions - fear, confusion, betrayal.

He gave her a greeting nod "Nice to see you Caroline"

She scoffed "Rot in hell"

Mikael turned to her and grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her into the bedroom as she glance at Finn one last time and she could swear that she saw his sad look.

He locked her in the bedroom and put the key in his pocket as ge motion Finn to go to the office with him.

"Now we can talk in private my son" he said as he pour a glass of scotch for himself, hearing the sound of a door but shrugs it off thinking that its just Caroline. Finn took the glass away from him and took a sip "Im afraid not, _father_"

**A/N**

**Hey chapter 35 is up! Please leave yiur reviews about this chapter and the story in general. **

**So NEXT CHAPTER will be the BIG FINALE!**

**OMG so soon :') anyways i want to know if you guys would want for this story to have an epilogue, please tell me your opinion.**

**I'll try to update the BIG FINALE tomorrow.**

**P.S. i have already started writting this new fic -ofcourse a Klaroline fic- and as soon as i finish with this story ill post the new one.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 - The Finale

Mikael lifts his gaze to Finn and lets out a humorless laugh "What are you talking about Finn?"

"Its time Mikael" he said and before Mikael could reply someone from behind grabbed Mikael by the neck choking him, making Mikael gasp.

Klaus smirked "Missed me, Mikael?" he tightend his hold around Mikael's neck making him grasp Klaus' arm.

A few seconds later cops enter the house and the room they were in. Klaus release Mikael and punches him "Dont mess with my family"

Mikael falls to the floor holding his bloody nose as cops pick him up and cuffed him.

Finn walked next to Klaus and Elijah entered the room along with Rebekah and Kol "Did they caught him?" Kol asked

Klaus nodded "Yes, now i need to know where is Caroline" he walked closer to Mikael and before he could ask Mikael he heard a scream "HELP!" someone shouted

Klaus left the room running following the voice "Caroline?!"

"Im here in the bedroom!" she shouted as she hit the door harder.

He ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked "Caroline stand back" "Okay!" she moved away from the door and heard a loud sound "Klaus what are you trying to do?"

"To open this damn door" he kicked the door and it opened, he ran inside and hugged her as soon as he saw her.

She squealed and hugged him back tighter smiling wide "Oh my God i cant believe you are really here!"

"Then believe it sweetheart, cause im here" he kissed her cheeks and all her face "i was so worried about you"

She hugged his waist as she rested her head on his chest "i was afraid that none of you would notice that i was missing..."

He stroke her curls "Dont ever think that, my love" he kissed her forehead and look into his eyes "We were all worried about you, even Finn. This was all his idea after Mikael called him"

"What?" she asked in disbelief "All this was part of hi plan?" she smiled and kissed him deeply.

He kissed her back with all force and love, he pulled her closer crushing his body with hers as their kiss became heated but were interrupted by a loud slap.

"Rebekah" was all Klaus said before going into the office with Caroline. When they enter the room their suspicions were right, Rebekah had slapped Mikael hard and she had a furious face.

"I cant believe you were capable of doing this to us!" she yelled at him in the face.

Mikael rolled his eyes at his daughter and that made her even more angrier and slapped him again "You are an asshole! You arent even a father to us anymore!"

"Miss Mikaelson you need to calm down or we will have to take you in for domestic violence" one of the cops said as he pulled her away from Mikael

"What the hell?! He has done terrible things and you are threatening me?!" she said almost squealing and Kol had to laughed but covered his mouth as Elijah shot him a death glare.

The cops held Mikael and prepare to leave when Klaus stop them "Wait, i need to know something" he walked closer to Mikael

"Was it you who killed Lexi and Henrik?" he felt his own voice crack at the end.

Caroline held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder as his siblings looked at Mikael waiting for an answer. You could see that all the Mikaelsons were equally affected by both losses but they needed to know who did it so they could move on.

"Mikael i ask you if you were the one who killed my friend and my brother!" he shouted and Rebekah had to pull him back so he wouldnt punch him "Nik take it easy, if you hurt him we will never know"

He yanked his arm away from her and stare at Mikael "Did you or did you not?"

Mikael smirked devilish and looked at Klaus "i thought you were smarter than this, boy but to answer tour question yes, i did killed Lexi and poisond Henrik and i regret nothing"

Klaus shook his head before punching Mikael and then leaving followed my Caroline.

The others stood there speechless "I cant believe you killed your own son..." Rebekah said and left with the rest of the Mikaelson clan.

Klaus had came in the same car as Rebekah, Kol and Elijah so they added Caroline to their list.

Elijah -been his ownself- took the driver's seat, Rebekah the passenger's seat, and Kol, Klaus and Caroline in the back.

It started as a small peck on the lips but soon their kiss became heated and without knowing, Klaus and Caroline were making out in the back seat.

Elijah kept his eyes on the road trying to ignore the weird sounds and Rebekah had her eyes stuck on her phone texting with Matt and avoiding to look at the back seat where Kol sat akwardly.

In another time Kol would make fun of them or even tease about joining them but now e was married and had mature, well...um...something like that.

Kol cleared his throat and nudge Klaus on the side but Klaus just pushed him away as he kept kissing Caroline thats was almost fully on his lap.

She kept kissing him fiercely as if there was no tomorrow and tugging at his many necklaces as ge kissed her with the same force and his hands slidding her dress up exposing her thighs.

That was when Kol knew it was time to stop it and he did the first thing that pop into his head "Look a Starbucks!" he shouted making Elijah hit the brakes and everyone was pulled out of their little cloud of thoughts and brought back to the teal world.

They all turned to look at Kol even Caroline as she got off Klaus' lap

"Kol i think you have lived here long enough to know that there isnt any Starbucks here!" Klaus scold him hitting his arm.

"Well sorry for trying to distract myself from hearing you guys making out next to me!" he said

They all looked at Kol and then burst out laughing, even Elijah. Kol looked at them incrediously and they just kept laughing.

"I dont get it, why are you all laughing?" he looked at them

"Oh nothing brother" Klaus pat his back "Its just the irony" he shrugged

Rebekah nodded "Yeah, I remember when Nik and Elijah used to pick us up from the parties and you were completely wasted with your 'girlfriend' and started making out and all that" she laughed

Caroline giggled "Seriously?" Klaus nodded as he peck her cheek "Indeed love, but he looked like a mess and I dont" he chuckle and Caroline nodded "True"

Kol rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah whatever, laugh at me when obviously the ones that were pulling off a show were this ones over here" he said as he pointed at Klaus and Caroline.

"Kol dont be such a whiner and suck it up" Rebekah said as she fixed her make-up "Im hungry, les all go to eat together, like a family" she smiled

Caroline smiled "That sounds great but i need to get home to take a shower and some rest but you guys go have fun"

"I'll go with you" Klaus said "We can order take-out" She smiled and nodded "Elijah could you drop us by my place?"

"Sure thing" Elijah said as he drove a few blocks and parked infront of her building "Have a good evening Miss Forbes"

Caroline open the car door and looked at Elijah "Thanks but Elijah, please you know i dont like when you call me Miss Forbes. It makes me feel old"

"Okay Mi-I mean Caroline" he waved at her and she waved back as she waited for Klaus to get out of the car.

"Tell Katherine ill pick up Andrew in a few hours" he said and Elijah nodded "Okay, have fun but not too much"

Caroline blushed and Klaus nodded "Ofcourse brother" he rolled his eyes and they walked up to her apartment.

She enter her apartment and sighed in content before laying on the couch and closing her eyes "Its good to be home"

He chuckle and sat next to her, lifting her feet over his lap and caressing her leg.

"Its good to have you back sweetheart. I even called Elena to ask her about you whereabouts"

She laughed "Elena? Wow and I suppose you called her in a wrong time right?"

"Right. Damon answered the phone and I told him that i wanted to talk to Elena and then he went into the bathroom and she started screaming at him that they werent going to have sex on shower ever again since what happened last time" he shivered "And i didnt bother to ask what had happeend"

She burst out into laughter and stood up from the couch almost falling "Oh my god, welcome to my world _sweetheart_" she mocked his accent as she walked to the fridge.

He chuckle and stood up "You didnt go it right" She turned around to look at him "What are you talking about?"

"The accent, i dont say _sweetheart_ like that" he said as he moved closer to her and she leaned against the fridge.

"Oh really? And how is the right way to say it?" she teased him.

He smirk following her game and standing face to face. He lift his hand up to her face and to her lips. He squeezed her lips slightly making her made the 'duck face' and she giggled

"Now repeat after me, _sweetheart_" he said and stared at her lips as she moved them slightly while she spoke "_Sweethea_-" she was cut off by his lips crashing into hers.

She gasped when he cut her off and he took the chance to let his tongue slide inside her mouth making her moan.

She moved her hands to the back of his neck tugging at his curls as he curled his tongue with hers in a heated kiss but they had to pull away to breath.

She took a deep breath and giggle as she rub his stubble "Nice lesson on how to say _sweetheart_. I better have been your only student"

He smiled and peck her nose "The only one i will ever teach" he caress her hands that were on his face.

"Good" she pecked his lips "I would love to continue this lesson but im starving, maybe after we ear we can continue it somewhere else" she winked at him and moved out of his reach.

He smiled and nodded "On one condition, I'll make lunch and you will go take a shower and rest"

She smiled and kissed his cheek "Thanks baby" she went into the bathroom as Klaus prepare her favorite, italian.

• • • • •

A month later Klaus and Caroline were coming back from her apartment after she had ask him to accompain her to her apartment after work.

It was his birthday and Caroline was distracting him while everyone else was getting the party ready back in his apartment.

They have been at her place for two hours doing God knows what and now they were both really turned on and trying to keep their hands off each other.

He parked his car and they made their way upstairs holding each other really close - too close.

He unlocked the door and pinned Caroline to the wall as he started kissing her deeply. The lights of the apartment were off and Andrew was with Katherine and his cousins at the park...or so he thoughts.

Just when things were about to get out of hand someone turned on the the lights and they all shouted "SURPRISE!"

He pulled away from Caroline with widened eyes as if he had seen a ghost.

Caroline giggle and bite her lip "Surprise baby" she said and looked at him as he looked back at her "So this is why you took me to your apartment?"

She nodded "Yep, you didnt really thought that we would forget your birthday didnt you?"

He chuckle "Thanks love" he kissed her softly and Kol made a gagging noise that earned him a smack on the chest by Bonnie "Kol!" she scolded.

They both pulled away and laughed

as he pulled away his body that was pressed over hers. She smiled and held his hand as they walk to the living room where everyone else was standing.

Andrew came running to him "Happy birthday daddy!" he hugged him tight and Klaus picked him up "Thanks mate" he kissed his cheek "Were you part of this?"

"Yep!" they both chuckle "You did great Andrew" he put him down and walked to his siblings.

Rebekah was the first to hug him "Happy 27th birthday Nik!" she squealed "Oh my god you are almost reaching the 30s!"

"Geez thanks Bekah" he rolled his eyes playfully as the rest of the people there congatulated him, even that Matt guy that Rebekah met at the bar. After meeting at the bar they went on a few dates and eventually they became a couple.

After singing the 'Happy Birthday' song just to embarrasse him and then ate chocolate cake along with champagne.

Everyone started giving him his presents and cards when Klaus stood up placing his champagne glass down on the coffee table.

"I need to say something. First thank you all for coming and it was really a surprise, trust me"

"We all notice it when we saw your face while you make-out session" Kol teased and both Bonnie and Rebekah smacked his chest at the same time and Caroline shot him a death glare.

"Yeah whatever so what i wanted to say is thanks for everything and that there is something i have to do that i've been wanting to do for so long and luckily it will be the best birthday present i will receive" he said and looked at Caroline as he bent down on one knee.

Caroline gasped and looked down at Klaus as she covered her mouth.

He smirked up at her and everyone stared at them with widened eyes and 'awe' looks.

"Caroline i've been wanting to propose to you since New Years Eve but for reasons you already know i couldnt think of that in the moment, then the second time i tried was the next day you were kidnap and obviously i wasnt going to propose then. But then i realize that what better present than to ask the woman i love to spend the rest of our lives together."

Caroline was on the verge of tears as he held her right hand and Andrew came to stand next to Klaus.

"So Caroline, i-i mean we" he wrapped an arm around Andrew as he spoke next "I know that im not the easiest person to live with and that i come with one hell of a family but we all love you. Andrew and I want to ask you if you would like to be part of our family? Caroline, would you marry me?"

She was crying happy tears by now and all she could do was smile like an idiot.

"So? Is that a yes?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Hell yeah!" she said excitedly as he slide the diamond ring up her ring finger and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him up for a passionate kiss which he return willingly forgetting about everyone else.

Everyone in the room started clapping and whistling as the new engage couple share their first kiss as fiances.

They had to pull away when they felt someone hugging their legs and saw Andrew looking at them with a wide smile. Klaus pick him up and add him to their hug.

After they finally pulled away everyone congratulated them and the Mikaelson woman-and Bonnie- circle Caroline as she showed them her engagement ring.

Klaus smirk as he drank his champagne and talked with his brothers without taking his eyes off his beautiful blonde fiance. He loved how he had made her smile like that and he promised himself that he would do anything to keep that smile on her lips no matter what.

Ofcourse everything was too good to be true and Kol had to ruin the moment with one of his innapropiate jokes. As he hit his champagne glass with a small spoon, everyone gather close and Caroline went to stand next to his fiance.

"Hey so I never got the chance to give my brother his birthday present and been my considerate self i got him something that both could use" he smirked devilish at both Klaus and Caroline as he hand Klaus his small wrapped up present.

"Just to make it clear, i wasnt part of this present" Bonnie said warning them

Klaus took a deep breath before tearing the present and then his jaw drop and Caroline blushed.

"What is it?" Katherine asked curiously as she tried to take a sneak peak of the present.

"Its a- its a" Klaus blabblered and Kol cut him off "Its a box of condoms that they will be needing now that they are engage" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Caroline blushed looking away and Klaus narrowed his eyes at Kol "Im going to kill you!" he threw the box away and chase Kol around the apartment making everyone laugh.

Yes at the end Klaus catched Kol but he didnt do anything to him, they just laughed and Klaus secretly thanked him.

They were a weird family but after all they are the Mikaelsons and no other family could be compare with it. They fight, scream, and even get a little violent with each other but above all they loved each other and would do anything for each other.

They are The Mikaelsons and Caroline was the new integrant of this peculiar family, who knows what the future holds for her.

_****__**THE END**_

**A/N**

**OMG this is the end of my very first fic! I remember the when i posted my first chapter and gotmy first reviews and follows :')**

**Dont worry, im already writting thre Epilogue to this story which will be a two part. **

**PLEASE dont unfollow and REVIEW the fic to read the epilogue of 'The Right One For Me' and tell me your thoughts on the finale. **

**Also tell me which were your favorite scenes of the whole story ;)**

**So finally, thank you all for your support and BTW i'll be posting a new fic soon called 'Together til' the end'**

**THANKS AND BYE FOR NOW!**


	37. Epilogue - Part 1

Epilogue - Part 1

During the past 9 months they have been prepapring for the wedding that was dated for November 23th.

They chose the wedding to be in Miami in a 5 star hotel where all the Mikaelsons and Forbes will be staying.

Finally the so expected date had come, well the week. They arrived Miami on November 21th and they werent so excited to go to the hotel.

Thanks to Rebekah Klaus and Caroline had to get separate rooms until their wedding night to make it 'special'. She even made Daniel sleep in the same bed as them for the last week so they couldnt do anything.

They whole Mikaelson-Forbes clan arrive to the hotel and everyone hot even more excited when they saw the inside of the hotel.

"Well family, the pool if down there, the casino is on the second floor, and our rooms are on the fifth floor, rooms from 301A to 310A so go do whatever you want" Klaus said and with that everyone ran their own ways to their rooms.

Caroline giggled and held Klaus' arm as they walk to take the elevator to their rooms along with Andrew.

"Daddy can we go to the pool?! Please! please! please!" he begged and Klaus nodded "Okay but you'll have to wait for us"

"But daddy you guys take soooo long" he whined and klaus rolled his eyes.

"Since your dad takes so long then i will go with you" Caroline said and smiled as Andrew nodded.

They got to their floor and the three of them went to their room 301A and Rebekah walked past them throwing them a 'you better not do anything' glare.

"Relax Bekah, we are just going to get ready to go to the pool" Klaus said and Rebekah rolled her eyes "Yeah right and im the queen of England" she scoffed and walked to her room along with her fiance Matt.

Klaus closed the door after they went inside and Andrew ran to the bathroom to get change into his bathing suit.

Klaus laughed and laid on his back on the bed making Caroline giggle.

She lay on top of him and played with his necklaces "Rebekah will kill us if she saw us like this"

He chuckle "Who cares what Bekah says" he said as he rub her side and she shot him a warning look.

"I do because she is right, i want our wedding night to be special too even if its not the first time we have sex" she pecked his lips "And it will be special because i've work on it too hard"

"What have you work on?" he looked at her and she smiled "I got something for you" she whispered in his ear and before she could explain any further the door of the bathroom open and they pulled away.

"You are still on your clothes, you said you would be quick" Andrew whined when he saw Caroline in her clothes.

"Yeah sorry, i'll go change" she went fo her suitcase and got out her red bikini and went inside the bathroom to get change.

Andrew sat next to Klaus waiting for Caroline "Daddy aunt Kat said that i could sleep over in her room the night of the wedding, can i?" he asked.

Klaus smirk knowing the intentions of his sister-in-law "Sure no problem"

"Are you sure? You wont miss me and feel lonely?"

Klaus chuckle "Dont worry about me love, i'll find something to entertain myself with" he kissed his head "Now go have fun"

The rest of the day they spent it on the hotel's water park having fun. The next day it was more calmer and everyone was resting in their own rooms.

Klaus and Andrew were on the bed watching tv and eating the food they have ordered over room service but their fun was interrupted by Kol intruding their room.

"Missed me?"

"Uncle Kol!" he shouted and ran to hug him.

"Andrew you saw Kol just this morning during breakfast"

"So?" he shrugged and Kol laughed as he walk to his brother.

"Nik go and get change into something nice, we are going somewhere" he said with a smug smirk.

"Kol what the hell?" he stood up from the bed "Whatever is that you are planning wont happen, I cant leave Andrew alone and the girls are getting ready for Caroline's bachelorette party"

He smiled "Thats where you are wrong, Kat left her kids at some kind of daycare they have here and they take them to the pool and all that stuff. So now we will have your bachelor's party"

"Thanks but no thanks. I have already had a bachelor's party and the first one was a disaster and second, after what happened at yours i am not looking forward to it"

"Dont be such a crybaby Nik, loosen up. You cant get married without having a bachelor's party, its like a crime so get that ass off that bed and get change"

He groaned "Fine but you will take Andrew to that daycare and one more thing, there better not be any strippers" he warned Kol and Andrew looked at them confused

"Whats that?"

"Ask uncle Kol, mate" Klaus said with a smirk and went to change as Kol took Andrew to the daycare.

After an hour Kol, Elijah, Finn, Bill -Caroline's father-, Matt, Stefan, Damon, and Klaus walked in to the casino.

He looked around the casino and looked at Kol "Seriously? Kol you know i hate bidding"

Damon laughed "Damn Klaus, spending too much time with blondie is making you sound like her too"

"Watch it, thats my daughter you are talking about" Bill warned Damon and Kol rolled his eyes "Nik relax, the party isnt here in the casino" he smirk devilish "Just follow this lovely ladies"

Klaus looked at Kol confused and then felt two pair of arms pulling him forward into a room.

Kol smirk triumphantly along with Damon as the rest of the men followed klaus and the girls.

When the doors opened the saw the complete room. It had an open bar with multiple chairs and lots of different drinks. The girls sat Klaus on a stool by the bar before leaving them.

There were other two girls behind the bar attending it and all the men sat by the bar asking for drinks.

An hour later Damon and Kol had manage to get Klaus drunk enough for the next thing thu had planned.

To go on with their plan they made him sat on a chair and then a stripper came to the room.

She sat on his lap and placed her hands on his shoulders. Most of them were drunk and laughing at Klaus.

Klaus was laughing drunkly at joke of the stripper "Ha ha ha Kol you are so funny"

Kol laughed "Hope you enjoy my wedding gift, brother" he raised his glass bedore drinking it.

Elijah was sitting in the bar with Bill trying to distract him from seeing what his brother had brought for his future son-in-law.

Stefan, Matt, Damon, Finn, and Kol were deunk enough to encourage the stripper to go farther and so she did.

She started moving her hips agaisnt him and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Whoa!" Kol and Damon said as they laughed and looked at Klausx

Klaus pulled her hands off him "Guys enough" he tried to say but he was so drunk that could barely talk coherently.

The girl smirked and unbutton his first five buttons and then rubbed his bare chest and leaned forward to whisper in his ear "Just relax, i doubt your bride will mind if i enjoy you"

"No, you need to stop this" he said as he pushed her hips to get off his lap but she pushed forward and hold on to his belt.

He stood up abruptly making the girl stumble back "What the hell is your problem?!" she shouted at him and he scoffed "Get off me" he said

"Pft im only doing what they paid me to so dont act like you didnt liked it"

He rolled his eyes "Im drunk but not stupid, just leave" he said

"Fuck off" she stormed out of the place.

Kol looked at how pissed Klaus was and he mived closer "Look Nik Im sorry it wasnt my intention to-"

"To what?! I told you clearly that i didnt wanted to come and that no strippers and yiu always do whatever you want!" he cut off Kol.

"Well sorry for trying to be a good brother and making you a bachelor's party" he said and rolled his eyes.

Klaus walked angrily to the bar and drank the first thing found and Kol's eyes widened "Nik dont drink that!" he said but it was too late.

Klaus downed the whole glass and looked at Kol confused "Now i cant drink either?!" he made a weird face "God what the hell is this shit?"

"Its something they made to get Elijah drunk" Kol muttered drunkly

"I need a drink" Klaus said and kept drinking.

Around 4 a.m. Damon, Stefan, Bill, Matt, and Finn had left, leaving Klaus in hands of Kol and Elijah.

Klaus was on the bar stool laughing at nothing as he drank another round of shot with Kol.

Elijah looked at his two younger brothers in disbelief, Klaus was suppose to get married in 5 hours and Kol was giving him more to drink.

"Brothers I think you've drank enough and you Niklaus should go to bed. You will get married in five hours and i dont think that Caroline would like to see you in a hangover tomorrow"

Klaus laughed "Im perfectly sober Finn" both Kol and Klaus drank another round.

"Niklaus its me Elijah and yes you have drank enough. Ladies close the bar, we are leaving" he grabbed Kol and Klaus by the arm as if they were kids.

"Lijah you are no fun" Kol whined as he stumble with his own feet and Klaus laughed at him

"Kol you cant even walk straight" Elijah rolled his eyes "They are going to kill us tomorrow morning"

He held them and took them to their floor and dropped Kol in his room were Bonnie for sure was going to give him a long speech.

Elijah sighed as he took Klaus to his room "Niklaus Katerina picked up Andrew and he is staying over at our room because you are obviously too drunk. Goodnight brother"

"Lijah wait i need to tell you something" he said as his eyes almost closed.

"What is it brother?"

Klaus tried to stand up but fell on the floor over his hand "Agh shit!"

"Klaus are you okay?" Elijah went to help Klaus get up and saw his hand "This is just great" he muttered.

He had to take Klaus to the hotel's infirmary at 4 a.m. to get his left hand checked and it turns out he sprained his hand.

One hour later the women started getting up to get ready for the wedding. Katherine ofcourse was the first one to wake up even after their small party that ended around 2 a.m.

She woke up the children and Elijah and put him in charge of the boys as she left with Amara to the beauty salon where the rest of the rest of the girls were waiting.

Rebekah, Katherine with her daughter, and Caroline were sitting in the chairs as they did their hair, Liz was with Bonnie doing their nails, and Sage and Elena were getting their make-up done.

Caroline looked down at her phone and sighed frustrated before locking it and Rebekah notice it. "Care if you are waiting for Nik to call, you are terribly wrong. He wont call you on your wedding day, he is probably more nervious than you"

She sighed "How could he be more nervious than me if he has been married before?"

"Caroline is different, he married his best friend and to him their marriage was just for Andrew's sake. Now, this wedding is because he truly loves you and he is afraid that e might screw it up"

She nodded and check her phone once more "I know but still, he hasnt all and its worrying me"

"Caroline relax, he is probably stipp asleep after last night" Katherine said indifferently.

"Last night? Why happened laat night?" Caroline asked

"Kol and Damon planned him a surprise bachelor's party agaisnt his will and then got him wasted and then they arrived around 4:30 a.m., thats all Elijah told me"

"Oh my god somone has to go and wake him up!" she said nerviously

"Relax I'll call Elijah and tell him to deal with him" Katherine said as she called Elijah.

After getting dressed and getting his son dressed the three of them went to Klaus' room which Elijah had left unlocked last night just in case.

He opened the door and saw him still laying in the middle of the bed asleep with only his boxers on.

Elijah sighed "Andrew get your suit and Keven will help you get dress while i wake up your father"

He nodded and grabbed his suit and went into the bathroom to get change.

Elijah went to Klaus and shook him to wake him up "Niklaus wake up, the wedding is in an hour"

He groaned and rolled over "Five more minutes"

"Klaus we dont have five more minutes so get your ass up"

"Shit the wedding" he tried to sit up and looked at his hand "Lijah what happened to my hand?"

"You dont remember?"

"No, the last thing i remember was the stripper sitting on my lap and then i dont know anything else"

"You got really wasted, you fell and sprained your hand and now you are suppose to get married in an hour"

He got off the bed and hold on to the nightstand to not lose his balance "Elijah i cant go to the wedding like this" he whispered and sighed.

"Niklaus you cant do that to Caroline, Katerina called me because Caroline was worried because you hadnt called her"

"Lijah i cam barely-shit" he ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Elijah sighed and took out some pills he brought him for the hangover.

"Niklaus drink these and get a shower"

Klaus drank the pills and took a shower as Andrew and Keven watch tv waiting for them.

He finished getting dressed and fixing his suit. He put on his dark shades and ate a granola bar he found.

"You do know you'll have to take them off eventually right?"

"Yes Lijah but for now i am

keeping them, lets just go"

Elijah, Klaus and the kids went to the reception. Everyone else was inside except for Klaus and Andrew that was his best man.

Klaus was pacing nerviously from side to side feeling knots in his stomach.

"Dad stop pacing around, you are making me dizzy" Andrew said as he played with his tuxedo.

"Sorry Andrew, im just nervious" he said as he fixed the bandage of his hand that was feeling too tight.

"Hey dad what happened to your hand?"

"I sprained it last night when i fell" he explained

He nodded "When can i get out of this thing?"

"After the wedding ends okay, shit i need a bathroom" he ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up again and Andrew followed "Daddy are you sick?"

"Something like that" Klaus said bending down and clutching his stomach "Andrew do me a favor, got to uncle Elijah and tell him to give me some gum" "Okay" he nodded and ran inside where everyone was sitting and all eyes were on him.

"Uncle Lijah daddy says he needs hum" he whispered

"Gum? Did he threw up again?" Elijah asked incrediously

"Yep"

"Who threw up?" Liz asked that was sitting behind Elijah

"Daddy, thanks Uncle Lijah" he took the gum and ran outside.

"Klaus is throwing up?!" she whisper shouting

"Yes Liz but this has to stay between us" Elijah said turning around and she nodded.

Andrew ran to the bathroom and found Klaus washing his face "Did you got the gum?"

"Yeah, its mint" he hand him the gum and he took it "Thanks, i dont know what i would do without you" i started chewing the gum

He smiled "Youre welcome but daddy aunt Kat said that we must go inside so they could start"

He nodded "Okay, Andrew if anything happens dont laugh"

Andrew giggled "I cant promise that daddy" Klaus smiled and took his hand "Cmon best man"

Klaus and Andrew walked to their places and Elijah was looking at Klaus and mouthed "how are you feeling?"

"Better" he mouthed back and then his breath hitched when he heard the music playing, its time.

The first one to walk was his nice Amara rhe flower girl and then came te beautiful bride with her father.

She looked beautiful in her princess style dress with a long tail. Its had small rhinestones from under her chest down to her hip and then the dress became puffy from there. Her curls were tamed in a messy bun with a few curls falling over her face and shoulders that made her face the center of attention. She wore a light make-up with dark eyeliner to make her blue eyes pop and red lipstick.

He felt his breath leave his body as he looked at his soon to be wife and unconciously extended his left hand to her to take her from her father.

She kissed her father's cheek and carefully took Klaus' hand after seeing the bandage. She stood next to him as the preacher started talking.

"What happened to you?" she whispered

"Long story short, i got drunk and this is the result" he whispered back

"And by the way you look ravishing love"

She blushed and looked down before looking at him and pecking his lips.

The preacher looked at them "I havent said that you could kiss yet"

Everyone in the room laughed and Caroline giggled "Sorry, force of habit"

The preacher continue talking as they looked deeply at each other forgetting about everyone else until the time came.

"And now the vows each one of them wrote. Lets beging with Caroline"

She took a deep breath and looked at him "Klaus when we met i know it looked as if it was just another friendship but for me it didnt felt like that. I felt different around you even if we had just met a few hours ago. Then i met your true self and fell in love with you instantly and later i met your crazy family and fell in love with them too. I know my family isnt big but we are welcome your family as much as yours has welcomed mine."

He smiled and took her hand "I remember when we met and it was all because of my siblings that drag me into that bar and the funniest part is that the next day i found out that you were Andrew's teacher. I never pictured that the next time i meet you i would get slapped but it happened. And after that i fell in love with you and everything that came with you. I know that i come with a package and i trust me that i wouldnt want anyone else to be with me and Andrew because ive seen how much you care for us. I love you Caroline because you are the right one for me" he smiled and kissed her hand.

She smiled and hugged him, burrying her face in his chest "I love you" she murmured and pulled away.

"Now the rings" the man pointed at Andrew and he moved between Caroline and Klaus

Klaus took the ring "Thanks mate" he patted Andrew on the back and he smiled

"Niklaus Mikaelson do you accept Caroline Forbes as your beloved wife?"

He smirk at her "I do" he slipped the ring on her finger and she smiled then took the ring from Andrew.

"Caroline Forbes do you accept Niklaus Mikaelson as your beloved husband?"

Before Caroline could answer someone interrupted her "And my mommy?"

She looked from Klaus to Andrew and smiled before bending down and kissing his cheek "I do" he smiled and hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back and felt a fee tears escaping her eyes. She picked him up and Klaus took him from her holding him with his left arm trying not to hurt his hand more.

Caroline smirked and slip the ring up his finger "You may now kiss the-" before he coupd finished Klaus crashed his lips into hers in a loving kiss.

Everyone stood up and started clapping loudly "I present you Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson-Forbes and their son"

Everyone clapped even harder and started whistling and Klaus and Caroline had to pulled away.

He smirked at her and Andrew launch to hug Caroline "I love you mommy"

She hesitated at first and looked at Klaus, he nodded at her and she smiled "I love you too, son"

**A/N**

**This is the first part of the epilogue and thanks again for reading ;) leave reviews please and check out my new story "The Forgotten Prince"**

**Stay tuned for the second and last part of the epilogue!**!


	38. Epilogue - Part 2

Epilogue - Part 2

After the wedding ceremony everyone went to join the newlyweds at the reception. Rebekah decided to take full responsibility for decorating the place and pleasing the couple's wishes, which were a simple but elegant reception.

Caroline, Klaus, and Andrew were in the lobby waiting for Rebekah to let them in. Klaus hugged Caroline from behind and pepper kiss her cheek and neck "I love you so much" he said between kisses and she could only giggle "I love you too baby" she said bringing a hand behind his neck.

She turned in his arms and kissed his lips, making him pull her closer to his chest deepening the kiss and in that precise moment Rebekah decided to appear.

"Save that for the honeymoon and come enjoy your party!"

They pull away and laughed as they go to the reception with Andrew and everyone starts clapping.

Caroline looked around seeing all her friends and family and she couldn't help but smile widely. Her hold on Klaus' hand tighten making him winced and she turned to looked at him "Sorry, wrong hand" she dropped his bandage hand and took the other one as she pulled him through the crowd of people that started greeting and congratulating them.

Andrew pushed past them and ran to the sweets bar where his cousins were feasting in marshmallows and chocolate.

Caroline giggled as she spotted her new son getting his face messy with chocolate looked at Klaus "Looks like tonight he'll be having a sugar rush"

He chuckle and kissed her cheek as he pulled her closer to whisper in her ear "It's a good thing we won't be here tonight to deal with it"

She blushed red as she realized what his words meant, tonight she would finally give in to him not as his girlfriend or lover but as his wife and the thought itself gave her butterflies like a teenage girl.

"Mjm I almost forgot about our honeymoon, but where are we going to sleep? Our bedrooms are next to your sibling's"

He smiled "Shame on you for forgetting our honeymoon love, and don't worry about that, I have everything under control"

"You are always so mysterious Mr. Mikaelson, you keep surprising me every minute" she said in a flirting tone as she fixed his tie.

"Well Mrs. Mikaelson I'm planning and keeping up my good work as long as I shall live to make you happy"

Red crept up her cheeks and she had to look down before taking his good hand and looking up into his eyes "I'm already happy knowing ill spend eternity with you, baby"

He smirked and cupped her cheek as he peck her lip softly and Caroline returned the kiss tangling her arms around his neck.

"You two won't last until your honeymoon, won't you?" Kol said as he walked to them with an arm around his wife Bonnie.

Caroline giggled and clean a small red smudge that her lipstick had left on the side of Klaus' mouth during their kiss.

Bonnie smacked playfully her husband on the chest and rolled her eyes "Oh shut it Kol, you were acting the same on our wedding day. Although all the playfulness stopped after your catfight with Rebekah"

Caroline looked down feeling a little guilty for killing the fun at her best friend's wedding but luckily a happy blonde appeared "Is that my name I heard" Rebekah said as she appeared with a smile next to her brothers.

"Nothing, just remembering the memories of my lovely and peaceful wedding" Kol said sarcastically and this time Rebekah rolls her eyes "Can't we leave the past behind and focus on the present? Like my brother finally getting married?"

Klaus chuckles "Nice safe baby sis"

"What can I say" she says and smiles shrugging "Well can we not stay here like a pair of fools and lets introduce the new couple"

Kol nodded and so did Bonnie "You are right Bekah" Kol said before moving away from his wife and walking to the small stage and took the microphone "Good afternoon everybody, let's all stand up and clap our hands together for the couple!"

Everyone stood up clapping and whistling as Klaus and Caroline walked to their designated table in the small stage. Klaus pull out the chair for Caroline and she smiled mouthing 'Thank you'

"Well usually this is the part where I start telling embarrassing childhood stories about Nik but considering that our childhood wasn't the best I would tell how this two people met. Klaus and Caroline met at a bar and if it wasn't because of me making him go there they wouldn't have had their little fun and then the next day find out that she was Andrew's teacher" he said and everyone laughed.

"Anyways after a while h finally had the balls to introduce her to us and let's say not all of our family welcomed her with opened arms, am I right Bekah and Finn?" he looked at his siblings and smirked "Just what I thought"

"But we all have our reasons to doubt of Caroline after everything that happened in our lives, especially in Nik and Andrew's. It has been tough for them and for us to watch them suffer but I think I speak for all of my siblings, especially Henrik, that we are happy that Caroline Forbes arrived to their lives. Henrik was right about you, you are everything this messed up family needed and even though we lost a few, we gain new members which we now consider family" he smiled sadly as he mentioned the loss of his young brother and then Mikael's arrest. He turned to look at Klaus, Caroline and Andrew that was on Caroline's lap with a raise glass " To Nik and Caroline, family above all!" he cheers and everyone claps and take a sip of their champagnes.

Klaus looks at his brother and gives him a nod as if thanking him then looks at Caroline that had her hand on his thigh giving him a reassuring squeeze. They both pick up their glasses and take a sip after they make the toast and Kol interrupted them "Now it's time for the couple's first dance"

Klaus stands up and offers Caroline his hand "May I have this dance Mrs. Mikaelson?"

She giggles at the sound of her new last name "My pleasure Mr. Mikaelson" she stands up and Andrew runs away to play. Klaus holds her hand and brings her to the center of the dance floor. He loops his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck moving close to him as the music started playing.

She rests her head on his chest and he instinctively holds her waist pulling her against his chest, dancing to the slow music.

He kisses the top of her head and it makes her look up at him with a sweet smile. "Did I told how happy you have just made me Caroline?" he said almost whispering.

She smiled and peck his lips "I think I've heard it once or twice but, I don't mind hearing it for the rest of our lives"

He chuckle "And I don't mind repeating it for the rest of our lives" he said before leaning down to place a deep kiss on her lips that made everyone applause.

The clear of throat of a man made them pull away, when Klaus turned around he saw Caroline's dad looking at his daughter but his words were for Klaus "Can I have this last dance with my daughter?"

Klaus nodded and kissed Caroline's hand before placing it on her father's hand "Of course Mr. Forbes" he moved out of the way so Bill could get closer to his daughter.

When Klaus was about to leave he felt a tap on his shoulder "I'm not as great dancer as Caroline but I can keep you company" the woman said hopefully and Klaus smiled "No problem Mrs. Forbes" he said as he stretch out his hand to Liz.

She started dancing with him and saw the way he looked at Caroline and her husband dancing, she could see the true feeling he had for her. "Relax Klaus, Bill isn't trying to convince Caroline into running away"

He laughed and followed her game "Thank god" she smiled and they kept dancing "My daughter is very happy Klaus and it's all thanks to you" she said sincerely and Klaus knew then from whom Caroline had gotten those deep blue eyes.

"I think it's the other way around Mrs. Forbes" "Please call me Liz, after all we are family now" she smiled and continued with the small talk.

"So you guys already took the big step, now what?"

Klaus looked at her quizzically "What do you mean by now what?"

"Well I'm talking about your future together along with Andrew. Where are you going to live? Have you guys talked about having kids?"

Klaus was taken aback by the kind of questions but he tried answering the best he could "She is going to move in into my apartment with Andrew and I. Um about having kids we haven't talked about it"

"Well you guys have to talk about it soon because Caroline is my only daughter and I expect as many grandchildren as possible" she said excitedly and Klaus chuckle slightly thinking about what to say next.

"Um I don't think we'll have more than one more since we already have Andrew and I doubt it'll be anytime soon"

"Well that's too bad but it's your decision" she said giving him a small smile. "But let me tell you something serious. You are taking my baby girl away and if you hurt her in any way I'll find out and come looking for you and when do I'll make sure to rip off that thing you have between your legs and you'll wish you've never met me. Is that clear?"

He swallowed hard and nodded "Crystal clear" "Perfect"

As the song ended Caroline was hugging her father close and her eyes were watery as her father's. "Daddy I'll always be your baby girl, you don't have to cry" she said as she wiped her father's tears."

"It's okay princess, I'm just going to miss you and be worry about you. I barely know the man you are married to"

"Daddy he is a wonderful man that loves me as much as I love him. He cares for me and so do I about the two of them"

He nodded "If you say so princess" he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you daddy"

After a wonderful reception It was finally time for the big night, their first night as husband and wife. Everyone knew where the couple was once they noticed they were missing. Klaus had agreed on earlier with Katherine to watch over Andrew for a few days while they enjoy their honeymoon. He had chosen to have their honeymoon there at the same hotel they had gotten married and just to get a different suite.

So he bought the best suite in the whole hotel with its own private pool, jacuzzi, king size bed, a balcony with an exquisite view of the hotel and a flat screen TV which they won't be using for a few days.

Caroline gasped once she opened the door to their room and her hands flew to cover her mouth as she let out a squeal of excitement. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Klaus this is beautiful!" she quickly went inside examining the whole room and squealing at how fancy everything was.

"I'm glad you like it love" he said as he closed the door and walked further into the bedroom with his hands on his pockets.

"Oh Klaus I love it" she said and peck his lips smiling. He returned the kiss and when he tried to deepen it she pulled away "Klaus wait I need to get rid of my wedding dress first, this thing cost me a LOT so I'm not letting you ruin it" she said poking his chest and went to try to slide down the zipper but gave up "Could you help me please?"

He chuckle an nodded "Sure thing love" he took the delicate zipper with his rough fingers and pulled it down her back slowly, trying to make as much contact with her skin as possible.

She knew what he was doing and yet she couldn't help her body from shivering at his touch and she let her dress fall down to the floor exposing her sexy dark red lingerie. Thank god that dress had a lot of covers because there was no way to change Rebekah's mind about the lingerie she had chosen.

Klaus' mouth went dry as he saw how that lingerie hugged her body in all the right places, making her breasts pop out and her perfect round ass look better than ever "I-I thought you were worried about your dress"

She smirked and walked out of her dress moving closer to him "To hell with the dress" she said as she pulled him down into a passionate kiss tangling her hands around his neck pulling him closer. He got out of his gaze quick enough to catch up to her and slid down his hands to her ass to pick her up.

Caroline circled his waist with her silk legs as he got themselves to their bed. Not once pulling away from each other's embrace but they had to catch their breaths. She crawled back on the bed until her head was on the pillow and she looked at him with those innocent blue eyes that hid something behind them, lust.

She smiled at him and opened her legs as one of her hands rested over her head and the other one was going down her stomach to her womanhood but Klaus stopped her.

"Don't, that's why I'm here for" he said in his raspy voice as he bend down to kiss along her jaw, cheek, collarbone and then finally stopping where he wanted, the valley between her breasts. He looked up at her and she was biting her lip in anticipation.

His eyes moved from hers to in between her breasts where the clasp of her bra was, if you could call that a bra. He looked at it before moving his fingers over her skin and unclasping her bra, setting them free. She blushed as she watched his hungry gaze settle on her chest and she ran a hand through his curls and pulling his head closer to her flesh.

Klaus held her hips in place before hooking his finger to the side of her thong and pulling it down her long smooth legs and throwing it away. He moved up a little to meet her lips in a hungry kiss and from there everything was a blur. Clothes pieces were thrown out around the room and the smell of sex surrounded them as they both panted.

Caroline was lying flat on the bed, her nails scratching his back every time he went deeper and once in a while she grabbed his ass when he had hit her spot.

He moved his hips hard going fast and deep as held her hips to meet is thrust. Both of their releases were reaching the maximum and the pleasure was too much.

Caroline dig her nails deeper into his skin that brought out a little blood but it only made him groaned and thrust into her even harder making her moan in pleasure "Klaus I'm so close!"

"Then come for me love" he growled in her ear and it was all it took for her to clench around him and have her release with a loud moan "Agh Klaus!"

It was becoming too much. Her moans, her smell, her sweaty body under his, her most intimate part connecting them as one so he let go all of his self-control.

"Caroline!" he groaned and came, shooting his seed deep within her making her moan softly in pleasure before feeling the pressure of a sweaty body over hers.

Klaus looks at her and pecks her lips softly still inside of her. He pulls out slowly and lays beside her, she curls on his side and rests her head on his chest as she bring down the thin white sheet with them to cover their naked bodies.

She placed a soft kiss on his chest and giggled "That was amazing"

"Yeah it was" he kissed her head bringing her closer. She smiled and played with his hand "Looks like your hand is all better now"

He smiled and nodded "Yeah, I have a good nurse"

"Liar" she hit his chest playfully and the kissed him "I love you" she whispered and he smiled widely "And I love you more sweetheart"

**A/N**

**Hey new chap over here! So this is the Part 2 of the Epilogue and as you can see this doesnt end here. There will be a Part 3 the last LAST one :( But please FOLLOW and REVIEW this fic.**

**your favorite part of the story? your favorite character? favorite couple? **

**What would you like to see on the final part?**

*****Also read my other story! I'll be updating in a few days.**

**Thanks!**


	39. Epilogue - Part 3

Epilogue - Part 3

*****_Sorry for my previous update, i wrote it on notes then copy paste it here and forgot to revise it so please forgive me. Anyways now its fixed so go on._*****

**So I just want to tell you guys that this is the FINAL final part of The Right One for Me and that after this chapter the story is over. But now I'll focus on my other fanfic The Forgotten Prince - that you should read ;) - and maybe after I finish that story I'll begin a new one I have in a my head. Thanks so much and happy reading….**

A month after the wedding everything was back to normal. Klaus returned to his work and so did Caroline, just that now she had a new card buddy. Every morning she drove Andrew to school and of course after she finished her work they would both go home and wait for Klaus to come home around 6.

It was a routine, every day from Monday to Friday except weekends. On the weekend they would spend the whole day together, waking upon Saturday's morning to watch cartoons with Andrew and then find a way to spend the rest of the day. But at night it was their alone time right after Andrew's bedtime.

Also it has been a very busy month since they were all getting ready for Rebekah and Matt's wedding that would be on December 30th. They chose the reception to be there in New York and even though most of them complained about the cold it was Rebekah's weeding and she had the final word.

The date had come for the winter wedding and everyone was getting ready for it in their own places, that way it would be easier and either of them would have to deal with Rebekah's drama.

Caroline was pulling on her bridesmaid dress in front of her full length mirror. It was a long tight pearl dress with small rhinestones over the heart shape top and along the waist. It sure was Rebekah's style and she knew what looked good in everybody.

As she tried to pull the zipper up she groaned in frustration "Klaus!"

He came out of the bathroom fixing his tie and looked at her "What is it love?"

"It's the zipper of the dress, I think its stuck or something" she said as she tried pulling the zipper down then back up but it was hopeless.

"Okay let me give it a try" he moved to her back and tried to pull the zipper up gently so he wouldn't break it. "Love are you sure this is your size? It looks a little too tight"

"Of course it's my size, it's the same size as my wedding dress and that one fit me perfectly" she looked at him through the mirror and sighed "Maybe I just gained some weight, it's your fault for feeding me Italian, you know I have I weak spot for that." she accused him playfully.

"Guilty as charged sweetheart" he kissed her cheek "Just take a deep breath and ill zip you up fast" she nodded and took a deep breath and the dress closed. "Thanks baby" she peck his lips and fixed his tie "Ready?"

"Yeah why don't you check on Andrew while I turn on the car"

"Okay we'll be down in no time" she said and went to Andrew's room "Wow who is that little man in a tux? You are going to drive all those six year olds crazy" she said and kissed his cheek making him laugh.

"You look pretty mommy" he said looking at her and Caroline smiled like an idiot, even after a month every time he called her 'mommy' her heart flutters rapidly and her breaths hitches, for her is the most beautiful name she has ever been called.

"Thank you sweetie, now let's go before its late" she takes his hand and they go downstairs to meet Klaus that was waiting for them in the car. They drove to the reception and not even 5 minutes in the car before Andrew was asleep in the back seat. Caroline took in the peaceful moment and closed her eyes laying her head back against the seat cushion sighing and putting a hand over her stomach.

"Caroline are you sure that dress isn't too tight? It could hurt you sweetheart, if you want we can turn around so you can get change and-" she cut him off "There's no way we are going back to change the dress, Rebekah spend months looking for the right dresses and I won't let her down on her special day"

Klaus sighed "Whatever you say Caroline but if I have to tell you I told you so, I will"

The rest of the car ride was quiet between Andrew sleeping, Klaus trying not to say anything so his wife wouldn't get angry all of a sudden, and Caroline's short breaths to keep the zipper from popping out.

When they arrived the reception everyone was already in line waiting for them to come to begin the ceremony.

"Nik hurry up!" Rebekah shouted from the bottom of the line as she waited for them. "Coming!" he said back as he woke Andrew up and help Caroline out.

"Caroline are you feeling okay? You look a little pale" he said softly as he walked to the crowd with his hand on the small of her back and his other hand holding Andrew's.

"Hm? Yeah yeah I'm fine don't worry" she reassured him and went to her place on the line and so did Andrew as the ring boy. Klaus went to Rebekah's side to walk her down the aisle since her father obviously was someone she didn't even wanted to see in a picture.

As the music began playing everyone inside stood up and the people on the line started walking through the aisle. First the flower girl accompanied by her brother, Katherine's children; the ring boy, Andrew; the three bridesmaid, Katherine, Caroline, and Bonnie; and lastly the bride and her brother.

Klaus looked to his side at his baby sister in a wedding dress "You look beautiful Bekah" he whispered and kissed her cheek. She smiled and rest her head on his shoulder "Thanks Nik, for everything"

When they were close to reach the end Klaus and Rebekah heard loud gasps and standing up to have a better view at something they couldn't see."Klaus!" Bonnie shouted as she kneeled next to Caroline that had fainted all of a sudden. When he heard his name he let go of Rebekah's arm and rushed out to where Bonnie and Katherine were. What he saw he clearly wasn't expecting it, Caroline was laying on the floor looking pale and still hadn't woken up.

"Elijah call an ambulance!" Katherine shouted as they all took a look at her trying to find what was wrong. Klaus lifted her head and placed it on his lap as he caressed her cheek and tried to woke her up "Caroline can you hear me? Wake up Caroline" he kept saying and it felt almost helpless but when he heard the sirens of the ambulance he picked her up bridal style to carry her to the car.

"Daddy why isn't Caroline waking up?" Andrew said softly and they all noticed the fear behind his words. "Andrew she is alright don't worry, I'll take her to the hospital while you stay with aunt Kat" he kissed his head and went to the ambulance.

When they were about to close the doors of the ambulance a blonde dress in white topped the paramedics "Wait I'm coming too!" Rebekah got into the ambulance and sat next to Klaus "I'm coming too brother"

"But Rebekah what about your wedding?"

"They can all go and enjoy the reception, but I need to be here now with you and my sister in law"

When they got to the hospital she was conscious but the paramedics insisted on doing some exams just in case it was anything serious.

Klaus and Rebekah waited in the waiting area for about an hour looking through magazines or making small chat. Then the doctor walked to them "Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Yes that's me" he said as he stood up and so did her "How's Caroline?"

She is a healthy woman and she'll be fine, faint was just a side effect of her morning sickness I suppose or maybe the over tight dress. She didn't had in mind the extra weight when she bought the dress" the doctor said and smiled leaving the two Mikaelson dumbstruck.

"I don't understand doc, how could she be fine if she having morning sickness and-"

The doctor cut him off "Because Mr. Mikaelson, you and your wife are expecting a child. Congratulations" he smiled and left.

Klaus stood there with his jaw dropped. He was going to be a father again but this time with Caroline. Rebekah looked at his brother before bursting into giggles and hugged him "Congratulations!"

"Thanks…" he said softly before he smiled and couldn't wait to tell Caroline the big news.

A few minutes after he enter Caroline's room and she was smiling looking down at her small bump. "We are going to be parents Klaus" He smiled nodding "Yeah, we are having another child"

They let Caroline go an hour later and the three of them returned to the reception where everyone was still waiting to know how was Caroline. When they came back they told the big news and everyone filled them with hugs and congratulations, even Andrew was excited.

The first month everyone wanted to be by Caroline's side helping her but as the month went by she started getting moody and a little 'Katherine'. Now it was Klaus turn to deal with all mood sways of his pregnant wife.

He remembered the first time her mood swings began to be a problem, he was supposed to go on a business dinner and Caroline wanted to tag along. They were in a rectangular table, Klaus and Caroline on one of the large sides and the two business men on the other side.

Apparently Caroline thought it was the right moment to get all horny and start working on him below the table. He tried to keep his face emotionless but he knew it wasn't working because damn did that girl knew how to use her hands.

The after part was the worst because as they waited in front of the restaurant to the valet guy to bring the car she started sobbing and saying 'You don't want me anymore because I'm fat' and he would take a deep breath and answer 'love of course I want you, it's just that in the middle of a meeting it's not the right place' and her stubborn side would argue back 'If I was skinny you would have let me keep going'.

But at least her mood swings only affected him because she was always her bubbly self with everybody else and with Andrew too.

Luckily for Klaus her due date was just a week away, she had decided to have a natural birth and they had already prepared the baby's bag in case he decided to come out sooner. Yes he, last time she went to the doctor she couldn't wait and begged the doctor to tell her the gender of their baby after they had decided to wait until the birth.

That same day she made Klaus stop at Home Depot to buy paint for the nursery and Klaus worked on it for a whole week, literally. She called Katherine herself and told her that Klaus couldn't go to work because he was finishing the nursery. That crazy woman.

It was fresh August afternoon and Caroline was on the couch watching her favorite TLC show Cupcake Wars which always made her crave for cupcakes but not any kind of cupcakes, chocolate cupcake with kiwi frosting and peanuts.

She groaned trying to reach her toes with her red polish but the brush was too short. She sighed and looked at what Andrew was doing "What are you doing sweetie?"

"Painting" he answered as he used the blue paint to draw the sky. Caroline smiled as an idea came to her and she moved a little closer to Andrew "Andrew can I use one of your brushes?"

"They are not mine, they are daddy's" he said giggling and Caroline couldn't help but laugh too "Even better" he said and took one of the brushes to finish painting her toes until a sharp pain made her jerk back "AGH"

Andrew's head snapped to Caroline "Mommy are you okay?"

She looked at him and smiled "Yeah sweetie I'm just-oh god!" she said as she felt wetness between her thighs and when she moved off the couch her suspicions were confirm, her water broke and it was time.

"Andrew I need you to go and get the baby's bag that is in our room and bring it down here please" He nodded and ran upstairs as she took her phone and dialed Klaus' number.

"Hello?" she heard that familiar voice and relaxed a little "Hey baby, Its time"

"What?! But wasn't the baby due to next week?!" he said as he picked up his stuff and went to the car.

"Yeah but I can't control it and this baby wants to come out tod-ouch!" she breath in and out knowing that that was only the first contraction "Klaus I'm calling Meredith the neighbor next door to drive us to the hospital, meet us there and please hurry" she griped her stomach and Klaus nodded "Okay love"

Meredith took both Caroline and Andrew to the hospital and had to stay with Andrew while they took Caroline inside.

The nurses rolled the wheelchair as fast as they could to the maternity area but the patient wasn't making it any easier "No I'm not going into labor without my husband!" she shouted as she could feel the contractions intensified.

The nurses moved her to the bed and the doctor came in "Mrs. Mikaelson you have to calm down, this baby wants to come out now"

"He has been inside for 9 months, I think he can wait a few bloody minutes!" she screamed and threw her head back sweating for everything that was happening on her body. "Gosh if he isn't here in the next 5 seconds I'm getting a divorce!"

Suddenly the doors burst open and Klaus runs inside "I'm here, sorry It took so long sweetheart" he kissed her sweaty forehead. She sighed relaxed nodding "Please just hold my hand" she stretch out her hand and he took it.

"It's okay it's me, it's going to be okay" he whispered reassuring words to her and her hold tightened as another contraction washed over her "Agh!"

"Caroline push just a little more, I can see his head" one of the nurses said and Caroline pushed as hard as she could until she heard a cry pierce through the air.

A few minutes later and a couple of pushes more, their baby boy was born. The nurse had took him to clean him up then wrapped him in a baby blue blanket before placing him on his mother's chest. "Congratulations" the other nurse said softly before the doctor spoke "Well this is my favorite part, time to name the baby" he said and Caroline smiled looking at Klaus "We've already made our decision"

"We? I don't remember been part of the baby name thing" she giggled "True but it was something Andrew came up with and I liked it a lot" she smiled at him and looked at the doctor telling him that they were sure about the name.

The rest of the Mikaelson clan waited outside in the waiting area, all of them pacing around anxiously.

"Why is it taking so long" Andrew whined and Kol followed "He is right, why does it takes so long. She has been there for like three hours, how long does she needs to push that thing out!"

"Well that 'thing' is our nephew you idiot" Rebekah said as she slapped the back of Kol's head "Ouch!"

"Besides Kol, giving birth isn't something that happens in a minute It takes time before she is ready to push out the baby through her-" Elijah tried explaining but Katherine cut him off "Lijah the kids!" she chastised and sighed at her so explicit husband.

"Gosh I'm so nervous, how do you think they'll call him?" Bonnie said clapping he hands smiling and Rebekah nodded "Yeah Rebekah sounds fantastic but since it's a boy Beck is close enough" Rebekah said smirking and Kol made a gagging noise

"Oh please, everyone knows Kol is a way better name. Besides he would be name after his favorite fun uncle" he said smiling proudly.

"Who says you are the fun uncle?" said Elijah out of nowhere and everyone turned to look at him. Katherine was the first one to laugh then the rest followed. "Sorry honey but you aren't exactly Mr. funny pants" she laughs and hugs his arm.

"But-" Elijah said but everyone's attention turned to the doors opening and Klaus walking out with a grin plastered on his face. "Hey guys"

Andrew smiled and ran to him "Daddy! Is my baby brother here yet?!"

He chuckle and nodded picking him up "Yeah, he is waiting for you guys inside, come on in" he started walking back inside and Rebekah squealed "It was about time!"

They all follow him to Caroline's room and once he opens the door Katherine pushes past him "Out of the way old men, I want to be the first one to meet my nephew" she said and smiled once she reached Caroline's side.

"Oh my God he is an adorable thing" Bonnie cooed and Kol frowned slightly "I thought I was your adorable thing."

She giggled "You are but he just beat you" she said pecking his cheek. And Caroline rolled her eyes clearing her throat "I don't mean to interrupt anything but my baby doesn't need to see all that…that clinginess."

Katherine laughed "Right guys, it's bad enough him and Andrew will have to live with Klaus and Caroline's"

Klaus laughed but Caroline blushed and in that moment Andrew hop on the bed "Can I hold him? Can I hold him? Can I hold him?"

"No Andrew he is too little, maybe when he is a little bigger" Klaus said and kissed his head.

"This is lovely and all but we are anxious about the baby's name, please tell this people that you named him after the best sister and aunt in the world" Rebekah said smirking devilish at Kol but she frowned once Klaus spoke "Sorry Bekah, besides that's a girl's name"

"Well Beck is not" she muttered crossing her arms but then smiled "So what his name then?"

Caroline smiled at Klaus then looked at the others "Well someone helped me choose the name so I think he should do the honors" she kissed Andrew's cheek making him giggled.

"Andrew you knew? You little traitor" Kol accused him playfully and Andrew laughed before speaking "His name is Henrik Nicholas Mikaelson Forbes" he smiled proudly.

Everyone looked stunned but they were happy that their brother wouldn't be forgotten, even Rebekah was on the verge of tears "I think it's better than Beck"

They laughed and the baby started wiggling Caroline's arms and began crying "He must be hungry' Caroline said as she stroke his cheek with her index finger.

"I think that's our cue to leave guys" Bonnie said and Katherine scoffed "I just met my nephew and I won't be leaving yet, besides it's not like if I hadn't breast feed in front of you Mikaelsons"

"Did you know that breast feeding can cause-" Elijah was cut off by everyone "Shut up!"

After they all left the room it was just Klaus, Caroline, Andrew, and their new addition, Henrik Nicholas.

"Now are family is complete" she smiled and peck Klaus' lips "Yeah"

"No its not" Andrew said and Caroline frowned "Why not sweetie?"

"Because I want a baby sister" he said smiling and kissed Caroline's stomach "Did you herd that? You have to bring a baby girl now" he mumble against her stomach and Klaus and Caroline watched in amazement the look at each other.

"What do you think love? Going for another round?" he joked and she laughed "Well not in the next few months so I think that means that'll you be sleeping at Elijah's." she teased.

"You wound me" he kissed her cheek and smiled.

Six years later…

"Happy Birthday Sophia, Happy Birthday to You" they sang and clapped as he toddler buried her hands in the princess themed cake.

Caroline hurried to her daughter's side and wiped her hands with a pink napkin "It's a good thing I ordered another cake" she said and tasted some of the frosting from Sophia's hand "Mmm it's a shame, it tastes really good"

"Mom I'm going inside to play videogames in Keven's room" 12 year old Andrew called and Caroline nodded "Sure sweetie, just tell your father to help me inside with the cake"

"Mjm" he nodded and went off inside. Caroline sighed as she pulled out the other cake from Katherine's fridge and put it over the counter. Klaus walked in on the kitchen "Need help?"

"Yes please" she said as she decorated the cake with pink and yellow frosting.

"Where's Henrik by the way?" he asked as he pulled out a beer from the fridge.

""He is in the bouncing house, Amara is watching him" she finished decorating and smiled proudly "Perfect"

He smiled "You have a little um…" he leaned forward and kissed her cheek cleaning off the frosting and the tip of his tongue stroke her cheek making her let out a soft moan "Klaus…"

He pulled away and smiled before leaning down and kissing her deeply. She sighed into the kiss and loop her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer.

He tilt his head to the side deepening the kiss and moving her back until her back hit the counter. Caroline moaned softly lifting one leg around Klaus' waist and he lifted her over the counter making her dress raise over a little to her waist.

His kisses trailed off from her lips to her neck and sucks on her pulse point, she lets out a soft sighed and ran her hand through his curls messing them.

She moved her hands over his chest then let her hands roam under his shirt, stroking his toned body and damn has he been working out lately. She smirked to herself and moaned "Mmm Niklaus…"

"Over here sweetheart, mommy must be decorating the cake for Sophia-Oh my God!" Katherine shrieked and covered Henrik's eyes.

Klaus and Caroline pulled away and she blushed before hoping off the counter.

"Why in hell were you two making out in my kitchen?!" she whispered half screaming and Klaus rolled his eyes "Stop overreacting Kat" he moved closer to pick up Henrik "And why are you crying mate?"

"A-Amara fell on m-me" he sobbed and buried his face on his neck and Klaus rubbed his back "It's okay it was an accident"

"Yeah baby" Caroline kissed his head "Why don't you help me give out the cake?"

"Yes!" he said excited and got out of his father's arms and ran outside.

They chuckle and look at each other "Now our family is complete" he said out of nowhere and Caroline giggled "Well….."

"What does that means?" he said looking at her curiously and she giggled "We'll talk at home" she winked and they went outside.

"Okay family picture, everyone gather up!" Rebekah said and Klaus, Caroline and their kids stood behind the cake. Klaus picked up Sophie and kissed her cheek as Caroline picked Henrik up and Andrew stood in the middle.

Their family was perfect now and almost complete, they were happy all together. They have their ups and down but they got through it together.

_THE END_

**A/N:**

**So here is the end end of my first fanfic :(it happened so fast and I cant believe its over. I hope you liked it and please tell me your thought on it./**

**Fav part? Fav character? Fav couple? Yay or Nay? **

**Also read my other story which ill be updating soon this week!**

**Thanks for all your support and patience and love you guys!**


	40. IMPORTANT! Read!

div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"Important!/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"So guys i want you to know that i've edited the last chapter and that now its readable. :) Please review it ;) /div 


	41. FIXED!

Sorry about this stupid things that have been happening, dont know what the hell is wrong with it because it has never happened to me before but what i tried to say was that ive fixed the last part of the epilogue. Please read and sorry for all the mess...again. Love you guys!


End file.
